London Calling
by The Archer Black
Summary: A sequel to my previous story. This should be a x-over but I couldn't find a Neverwhere category so it's just LoEG instead. In the London Below people are going missing which is nothing weird on its own, unless their mutilated corpses are being found. Something very wrong is going on, so Door calls to Mina and the League is being reassembled. Rated M for future chapters (gore).
1. Chapter 1

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Prologue.**

?

 _London Below_

The young Ratspeaker hurried home from running an errand for one of the rats that lived in the tunnels of the London Below. It was her duty as a Ratspeaker; her people spoke to rats and helped rats with whatever the rodents needed help. The work wasn't very hard and the rats repaid generously for humans' services, mostly by providing information, sharing some knowledge and protecting Ratspeakers, as rats were highly respected dwellers of the London Below, living there longer than anyone else and knowing its greatest secrets.

The Ratspeaker turned to a side tunnel that would take her to the Ratspeaker's camp, it wasn't normal route but rather a short-cut, one of the old, already forgotten routes that few aside of rats and Ratspeakers knew.

She suddenly turned back, as if she heard something, she stood there for a second looking around. The tunnel wasn't well lit but it wasn't completely dark either.

"Oh, dear… by the Charter." She sighed. "You gave me a fright. I thought you were something else; rumours have it that the Beast of London has been replaced…"

Moment later the tunnel was filled with blood chilling cry of a young Ratspeaker, the faint shadows danced on the walls made of red brick, the scream rolled in the semi-darkness again and then died.

?

 _Tesladyne Island. The next day._

Atomic Robo sat in his office, it was a calm day. Experiments planned for the day were of the mild kind and his enemies seemed to follow in bears' footsteps and fall into hibernation. Or at least he hoped so since none of them reared recently. Even Doctor Dinosaur didn't do anything insane lately. On one hand it was nice; on the other hand it could have been calm before the storm. Robo decided not to worry yet and just enjoy the nice day while it lasted.

The first thing he should be doing was reading some reports from the previous day but somehow he wasn't in the mood. He'd be having a whole day for it so he decided to just look up some funny memes on the internet.

He refreshed his Tumblr dashboard for the fifth time when his communication array chimed, it was probably Jerry.

"What is it?" Robo asked without much interest, hunting for funny animal vids was more absorbing than work right now.

[[You have a call.]] Jerry informed him through the comm. [[It's the 'M'.]]

"Her?" Robo instantly closed his laptop. Animal videos lost their charm suddenly. "What does she want?"

[[She didn't say.]] Jerry answered and it sounded as if he shrugged his arms too.

"Can't be anything good." The robot sank into his chair. He had two options. He could ignore her. Or he could talk to her. But if it was important then ignoring wouldn't be healthy. And she wouldn't call if it wasn't important. "I hate when these things happen!" Robo groaned. "Patch her through."

Robo waited for a moment for Jerry to connect the call. If he had a stomach, he'd feel it clenching.

[[Robo.]] This wasn't even a question. The voice on the other end of the line belonged to one Wilhelmina Murray without a doubt.

"I won't even ask if something happened because I know something happened. Otherwise you wouldn't bother to call." He started. "And I want you to know that no matter what it is, I already hate it."

[[Good. It is nothing pleasant.]] The woman replied.

"I am tempted to just hang out."

[[It's about the League.]]

"I hoped it'd be one time thing." Robo exclaimed. He really did hope so. Their first and so far last mission was absurd, at least from his point of view.

[[It is Door.]] There was an edge in 'M's' voice that made Robo to stop in his mental tracks.

"What happened?" He asked. Door was a nice kid as far as he was concerned. Well, a nice young lady if he was to be honest. He liked her. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. "Is she all right?"

[[She is fine, but she needs help. She agreed to join the League so she could help us to save the Above.1)]] The 'M' explained. [[It is time for us to help her to save the Below.]]

"I have this strange feeling that joining the League is like shaking hands with Frank Sinatra – you can never un-shake it and it marks you forever." He did his equivalent of wincing. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Door, but he felt that he'd never shake that League business off.

[[In a way it is.]] The 'M' replied after a short moment of silence. [[Come to London, we will meet and I will explain you everything.]]

She didn't even wait for him to confirm before she hung up. Robo sighed through his vents. It was as if he had absolutely no say in the matter. He'd me angry if not for the fact that he did feel like he should help Door.

"Jerry, send Jenkins to my office." He asked his secretary. "And tell the boys in the hangar to prepare the BJ."

[[Will do.]] Jerry answered and disconnected.

Moment later Jenkins walked into Robo's office.

TBC.

1) See "The Cabbala" my first story about my own assembly of LotEG.


	2. As the Above

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **As the Above…**

?

 _London Above. The next day._

The MI6 HQ hasn't change a bit. Though it wasn't the same empty building Atomic Robo remembered from his last visit. This time he was met with all the hospitality that the agency cared to offer. The only reason that no one attempted any cavity search on him was because he was expected by the 'M' and not because he had no cavities to be searched in the first place. He knew that there would always be someone eager to try to find some and then search them.

He was greeted by lovely Miss Moneypeny who smiled at him charmingly and informed him that the 'M' will see him in a moment. He decided that there was no harm in flirting with the secretary for a moment if only to simply pass the time. The secretary decided that she didn't mind a little flirt with the famous Atomic Robo, if only to know how it feels to flirt with him. But before any of them got to actually say something flirty, the 'M' invited Robo in.

She hasn't changed a bit either, but then again, it was just over a year since they last met and she was rather… consistent with her… looks, age, whatever it was. Or so he was informed.

"You may want to sit." Mina said flatly. It was a year and she already hated the job, but she took it for a reason and she was stuck with it, at least for the time being. "It won't be very brief."

"Okay." He sat at the provided chair. "What do I owe the honour?"

"There are people going missing." She explained. "In the London Below." She added. "Not that it's something unheard of or unusual in itself."

"Isn't that the job for the police?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening? It's the London Below, the place that Door comes from. There is no such thing as police in there." Mina reminded. "And it's not the going missing that makes people uneasy. Disappearance is a common occurrence Below. It's the fact that these particular people reappeared."

"But isn't that a good thing?"

"Not in the state they're being found in." Mina deadpanned.

Robo realised that this story was going grimmer by every minute.

"Door asked for help because she doesn't know what to do. No one in any of the baronies and fiefdoms of London Below knows how to deal with this situation and Door is the only one with practical experience." Mina started to explain further. "She helped us with the jihadists last year and it's about time we repaid her for her assistance."

"I see. Is there anything more I should know? Something I should worry about, anything I should be wary?" Robo asked remembering how Door couldn't use wireless technology and wondering how many other surprises he should expect.

"Aside from the connectivity you don't have anything to be worried about. The Enchantment Immunity works the same Above and Below." Mina assured him. She wasn't sure how much he knew of the Chart, if he knew anything at all, so she decided not to go into details.

"Here we go again with this magical nonsense." Robo sighed.

"That's what it is called so stop complaining." The 'M' scolded the robot. "Believe in what you want, but that's the official name of the thing so accept it as such and stop the whining."

"I am a man-bot of science." Robo exclaimed proudly. "Don't blame me for having a scientific frame of mind."

"Fair enough, but as a scientist you should also have an open mind, the fact that you do not understand something doesn't mean that it does not exist." She reminded him.

Robo visibly winced, or did his own equivalent of wincing, he recalled the monster from beyond the universe, and then he recalled what Kroenen said to him a year earlier… speaking or thinking of which.

"All right. What about the rest of the team?" He changed the subject.

"What of it?"

"Who will be on the team?" Robo asked hoping that this time around he would have a say in the matter. He could think of few interesting candidates.

"It will be the same make-up as before." Mina stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why am I not thrilled about it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Door, she's a great kid. And I can live with Spike, as long as he behaves. But I'm not too hot about ex-Nazi occultists. And Slenderman is pretty creepy, not to mention that he's on the same page when it comes to the matter of the end of the world. "Robo explained. Both of them seemed to understand each other way too much. And the fact of him being manhandled like he was by Slenderman after the fiasco in France didn't improve Robo's sentiments toward the pale creature. "Could we replace them with someone less villainous?"

"Assembling new team is out of the question under the circumstances and time pressure we're under." Mina explained.

"That's just bureaucracy and you know it." Robo protested.

"It may be so, but there is also the fact that Kroenen and Slenderman have proven themselves to be capable agents, they already know of the League, worked in the team, and they already know Door as well as they should have no problems with operating in London Below." Mina reminded him. "Less problems than you will have without a doubt." She added.

That stung a bit, even if Robo had to admit that what she said held some merit. He knew couple of people and he was sure they would be capable and have no problem working in the team, but he didn't know if they would agree… except for Jenkins, but he needed Jenkins in Tesladyne, so he was the only person he couldn't recruit. And it was a fact that both Kroenen and Slenderman worked together and as a part of the team so everyone knew what to expect, to a degree anyway. It didn't make it any better for him though, but he wanted to help Door and so he had to agree.

"Fine. What now?" He groaned sounding much like his younger self from the time when he was still young robot under Nicola Tesla's care.

"You need to get the team."

"I thought it was Door's job?" Robo's optics opened fully.

"Door asked for our help but she can't reassemble the team personally. She and other Lords of the London Below are working to counteract the crisis which is not an easy task due to its political complexity." The 'M' explained briefly. 'That's where you step in as her Second in Command. Your first stop, will the Area 51 where Spike should already wait for you. Then both of you will go for Slenderman."

"How will we find Slender?" Robo asked recalling the previous time they had to recruit the tentacle entity.

"When you will have Spike, call me and I will tell you where to look for Slenderman. After you'll have him he should have no problems locating Kroenen." Mina instructed. "Then you will return to London."

"What if they won't want to come?" Robo asked with little hope.

"Then convince them."

And that was it. The meeting was over. Robo left the MI6 HQ with impression that the security agents still wanted to cavity search him. Some things would never change; he concluded and then silently thanked the Maker that Mr Tesla in his wisdom didn't build him with any cavities to be searched.

TBC.


	3. Head Hunt

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Head hunt.**

?

 _Pegasus Irregular Dwarf galaxy. Todd's Hiveship. New Lantea's orbit. A day before._

A Wraith known as Billy hurried to the bridge. This was highly irregular as it wasn't his bridge duty 'day' but he received an order and so he obeyed it without delay. Of course he would arrive there much faster if not for the fact that he was on the opposite side of the Hive when he was summoned. When he finally reached the bridge he was greeted with his Commander giving him a look that demanded explanation.

"Forgive me, Commander, my son managed to get stuck in ventilation shaft in far end of the Hive." He quickly explained.

The Commander, known as Todd, sighed but didn't say anything in the matter. Wraith children, not unlike human ones, were curious by nature and managed to get themselves into all sorts of strange situations. Getting stuck in some pipe wasn't even in the top ten of ridiculous places a small child could get stuck on a Hiveship.

"We have received a request from Atlanteans." Todd began. "They request one of our pilots." He continued. "The one from the mutinous crew." He specified.

"Ah yes, him." Billy nodded. "Of course, Commander. But he will have to be dragged from underneath a pile of naked worshippers." He noticed.

"I don't care if he has to be dragged from underneath a pile of naked Queens, get him." Todd hissed, though without aggression.

"At once, Commander." Billy bowed his head and left.

"Why do you even bother?" A Wraith known as Bullseye asked. He could allow himself a bit more with his Commander thanks to being related to him1). "You could always say that he's not available at the moment and be done with it."

"That much is true." Todd admitted, he didn't had to entertain all of his human 'brother's' whims after all. There were allied with humans but they didn't share chain of command. "But this is the consequence of his own actions."

"You mean the mutiny?" Bullseye asked.

"To a degree. It wasn't him who rebelled, but he followed the mutinous officer. Everything that followed was a natural consequence of that." Todd explained. "We all have to live with our mistakes, he is no exception." He added. This was certainly a lesson learned the hard way. Luckily for him some of his own mistakes led to rather fortunate conclusions.

"Not to mention that you do not wish him to become too confident and comfortable?" Bullseye smirked.

"I see you learn fast." Todd grinned.

Not a moment later Spike entered the bridge looking like he indeed had to be dragged from underneath a pile of worshippers. He certainly looked flushed and his hair was in state of disarray, his clothes bore signs of being put on in a hurry, his trousers' fly was open and he was carrying his coat in his hand instead of having it on his back. But the true sign of what his previous activity was lipstick marks all over his uncovered skin, and these looked like they belonged to more than just one set of lips.

All the bridge's crew glared at him but instantly returned to their duties, except for Todd and Bullseye.

"You wanted to see me urgently, Commander." Spike said and continued to get properly dressed by putting the coat on and buckling his trousers.

Todd observed the dart pilot in silence for a short second. It looked that Billy wasn't overstating when he spoke of Spike's activities. The Wraith indeed looked, and more importantly – smelled, as if he was just being busy with some female worshippers. And the insufferable scoundrel wasn't even ashamed of the state he was in.

"The Atlantis have just contacted us, they have put a request regarding you." Todd said carefully ignoring the pilot's dishevelled state. "It would seem that you are wanted on Earth."

"But why?" Spike stopped showing tunic into his trousers to give Todd a surprised glare.

"Apparently your former comrades have need of you." Todd revealed. "I was informed that the request for you is connected to the group that you were part of as a part of the deal that landed you back under my command."

"But I do not want to go back." Spike backed few paces. He had nothing against the planet itself, but the League was something he never wanted to deal with again. "Commander, with all due respect, I would rather stay here."

"I am well aware that you would, especially with all those eager worshippers close and about." Todd gave Spike a knowing look. "But I have no intention of denying that request. It is settled, you are returning to Earth for the duration of time that this mission or task will take." He continued with carefully hidden satisfaction. "This is an order. Am I being understood?"

"Yes Commander." Spike visibly deflated. This was a lost case no point in arguing or hiding his personal feelings about the idea. "When am I to depart?"

"We are currently en route to the rendezvous point where you will be picked by the Atlanteans." Todd informed. "We will arrive there shortly. You have just enough time to render yourself into presentable state and bid farewell to that bevy of young women in your quarters. Dismissed."

"Yes Commander." Spike bowed and left allowing his sour mood to radiate.

When the doors slid close Bullseye allowed himself a smirk. He adored working with his uncle. Especially that he made a practice to always be on the older Wraith's good side.

?

 _Area 51. The next day._

Spike was sitting in a hangar bay surrounded by armed soldiers who eyed him wearily. He was wearing his iconic outfit. He had hard time deciding if it he preferred it over his usual leather set of clothing but despite it being very confortable he felt uneasy. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to get involved in these Earthlings' dealings once again. He wanted to lead his life on board of his Hiveship, it was far from carefree but it was home, it was familiar life. Being among these humans wasn't difficult for him yet there were thing he did not comprehend. Not fully anyway.

His mind was snapped back to the reality he found himself in when he heard familiar voices. He looked into the direction of the doors when two familiar figures entered.

"And we didn't have even a slightest problem getting him here." Colonel Sheppard said in casual tone. "Todd won't do anything to jeopardise our cooperation, he gained too much from it to just throw it away."

"That's good for him." Atomic Robo agreed. "You know me, I'm no pacifist, but solving things peacefully saves everyone a lot of trouble."

"You don't have to tell me that twice." The Colonel laughed. "Anyway, can you tell me why MI6 suddenly wants him back? You know, I'm asking because I wouldn't want to return him in worse condition that I've got him?"

"Another mission. You remember Door?"

"Yeah." Sheppard nodded. He surely remembered, the memory was far from unpleasant.

"Well, we're returning a favour for the last year's mission." Robo explained. "Let's say that there have been some problems where she lives."

"What kind of problems?"

"The kind of problems where you have dead bodies starting to pile up and no one to blame them on." Robo shrugged. "And the 'M' decided that since the team from the last year managed to get the job done, she will simply re-assemble it instead of wasting time and resources on gathering new one."

"Is it that important?" Sheppard inquired further.

"Who knows? This can be some serial killer or some devilish plan spawned by someone like Von Helsingard." Atomic Robo admitted. "Either way, Door's a nice kid, she could use some helping hand right now and if it is something bigger, we'd have to face it sooner or later anyway."

"If you put it that way, then yeah." Colonel agreed. "And here's our esteemed guest." He focused on the Wraith waiting for them near the closed gate of the hangar. "Hiya Spike, you remember Atomic Robo?" The man spoke with fake amiability in his voice, so typical to his interactions with people he didn't like.

"How could I not remember him?" Spike hissed at the human and turned his attention to the AI.

"Yeah, I'm hard to forget. Come on, Spike, the jet is waiting." Robo beckoned the Wraith. "You'll have plenty of time to ask me any questions when we'll be on the way."

?

 _Europe. Sudety Mountains, somewhere near Czech-Polish border._

The flight to Europe was uneventful except for Spike's questions about their destination and more details about what was their mission this time. The answers weren't satisfactory but all that Robo could tell him that there has been series of murders in where Door lives and it appears to be some sort of neighbourhood that is a no-go zone or something alike. They have finally landed in Czechia2) and drove to some forested area that the 'M' directed them to over the phone.

To Robo's utter surprise no one made any problems for them despite that their arrival was announced by British agency via British embassy who also supplied them with appropriate car. Apparently even after the Brexit vote3) things stayed the same, or at least until UK was still formal member of UE.

It was some time later when they arrived to the place that the GPS coordinates insisted to be spot they were looking for. As it turned out, it was a forest which was not a surprise, at least not for Robo. They left the car and went between the trees on foot but stayed close as the further they walked into the forest, the foggier it was. Half an hour later they had to stay shoulder to shoulder because the fog became so thick that they could not see past two meters, the air became colder than merely fifteen minutes before and droplets of water were hanging from low branches and twigs close to them. The place turned to be ghastly quiet, the fog muting all sounds except for distant croaking of some crow.

"I don't like it in here." Spike announced in quiet voice. "This place feels wrong." He added looking around.

"We're in mountains, weather changes quickly here." Robo stated and looked around too. "Nothing unusual so far, the weather itself is not a threat."

"Don't forget who we are hunting." Spike reminded.

Robo didn't reply. He knew that Slenderman was dangerous, deadly dangerous even, but not for him. Or at least Robo didn't think the strange creature would be dangerous to him, for humans sure, perhaps even for Spike, but not for a robot that was sturdy enough to survive fall from the orbit… even if he had to be almost completely rebuilt afterwards4).

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here for." Finally the AI replied. "And we're not hunting him. We're to meet him. That's entirely different thing."

"Yes. But what if he decides that he doesn't like to meet us and he doesn't like us to be here?" The Wraith asked looking around again.

"Then that's why I am made of metal, lots and lots of metal."

"It didn't help you last year, did it?" Spike gave the Atomic Robo unimpressed glare.

"Shut up." Robo growled. He didn't need to be reminded.

The ventured a little bit further and stopped again. This was not yielding any effects, they could just as well walk around these woods 'till tomorrow and walk out empty handed. Or not walk out at all. Robo had a feeling that they were walking in circles but it was damn hard to tell in that fog. Not to mention he had no idea if they were in the right place to begin with. He only had a set of coordinates supplied by the 'M' and that was it. It was also true that the previous year Door knew exactly where to find the Slenderman. This made Robo wonder if the information came from the same source. He also wondered why they weren't equipped with anything to summon the entity.

"Okay, that's it." Robo finally stopped. "I've had enough of it."

"What is it?" Spike asked surprised.

"Either he's here or not. And if he's here then he knows we're here too." Atomic Robo looked around but the fog obscured his vision. "And if he knows we're here, then he knows we're looking for him. And if we're looking for him then he knows it's something serious otherwise we wouldn't be wasting our time here. So he's playing with us. And I've had enough of it!"

"Well, if you put it that way." Spike shrugged.

"And you!" Robo pointed one digit at the Wraith. "You're a telepath, last time you and him were having telepathic connection. If you can sense him but decided to play along with his little game…" There was clear warning in Robo's voice.

"No I do not. I only can converse with him if he makes the connection. And I believe he can stay hidden from me if he chose so." Spike didn't back away. He wouldn't be bullied. Especially not about this little venture that he wasn't enjoying in the slightest.

Robo was about to reply something when he felt something hitting his head. He looked at the object that bounced off his head and landed at his feet. It was a pine cone. A perfectly normal pine cone in a pine forest. He kicked the cone when another one hit him in the head. Followed by what could only be described as a rain of pine cones.

Spike observed the scene in bewilderment and then sensed amusement radiating from somewhere. He recognised the person instantly, he was sure he'd never forget how that someone's mind felt as long as he would live. And Wraith were never ending. He looked around intently, searching for the source of the sensation he was receiving but it was for naught – the fog was as thick as ever.

"Rassafrackin'…" Robo muttered trying to remove some stray pine cones from his jacket's hood.

It was then that Slenderman decided to descend from his hiding place among the tree branches. He was lowering himself with his tentacles. Spike noticed that his shoulders were trembling slightly as if the creature was laughing silently.

"You had your laugh?" Robo growled at the pale figure.

Slenderman only nodded 'yes' but made no other gestures.

"I would like to say that this was not amusing." Spike said in serious voice.

"We've been walking around like two fools for almost an hour now." Robo added.

Slenderman cocked his head and then turned to Spike who visibly winced as the creature initiated telepathic contact.

"Uh… He says that he watched us from the very moment we entered this forest." Spike huffed. The initial contact with Slenderman was just as unpleasant as he remembered it. He knew that the sensation would change in but a few moments, but it was still far from being something he enjoyed.

"Well, couldn't you just show yourself then and spare us all this?" Robo gestured around to indicate their forced stroll.

"He says that he wanted to know how determined we were to find him." Spike grimaced. "And that we could see him if we would look up. He was above our heads all the time."

"Now you know that we're determined, so let's go." Robo shook his jacket one more time just to be sure he was free from the damned cones.

The Slenderman only cocked his head again in what could only be inquiry.

"What now?" Robo glared at the being and then at the Wraith.

"He wants to know why we're bothering him." Spike sighed. He knew it would be just like the last time, he would be a middle-man between Slenderman and the rest of the team. Sometimes he thought that it was his main if not sole purpose in the League.

"Door needs help." Robo said but the Slenderman didn't even twitch. "There's been a series of some unusual murders in London Below and she needs our help to catch the serial killer."

That caught Slendemran's attention, the creature turned his head to Robo and 'looked' straight at the AI.

"He asks that people die in London Below all the time and no one is fazed by it, so what makes these so unusual." Spike passed Slenderman words.

"Mina said that it's the way they were killed." Robo answered. "I don't know any grim details, just that people go missing and then they're being found in a state that people of London Below find unsettling."

"Slenderman says that this indeed must be grim if denizens of Below find it disagreeable." Spike passed Slenderman's words.

"So, are you coming or not?" Robo asked and shoved his hand into his pockets, his optics opened fully and he pulled out yet another cone. He threw it away quickly.

"He says that he will come. Apparently it is interesting case for him." Spike replied. "And I would like to know what exactly this 'London Below' place is?"

There was a moment of silence as Robo glared at the Wraith. "Ask Slenderman, he probably knows more about the place than I do… which is not much." He finally replied. "Now, let's go."

They walked back to the car. Robo refused Slenderman's offer to teleport them to the car or simply lead them to the car. The robot insisted on conducting them using his GPS, it was a matter of pride for him.

They wandered in the fog in silence except for Spike's one-sided conversation with Slenderman.

"What do you mean I have to see 'Below' to understand what it is?" The Wraith asked. "And what is this 'Enchantment' that you're talking about? Why would we be immune to it?"

Finally after what seemed the longest thirty minutes they finally reached the road and it was then that the fog started to slowly vanish. Robo looked around surprised.

"How is it that the moment we leave this goddamned forest the fog is vanishing?" He asked when they were inside of the car.

Slenderman only shrugged and smiled, or at least his 'face' wrinkled in the places that made him look as if he was smiling, but he made no comment that's Spike could pass. Instead he turned to the Wraith is silent question.

"He asks where to now?"

"After Kroenen." Robo said and started the engine. "And that's what he has to tell us."

Slenderman sat motionlessly for a moment as they turned back and drove in the direction Robo and Spike arrived from.

"He says 'Siberia' whatever that means. And asks how do you plan to get there." Spike turned to look at the robot behind the steering wheel.

"Well, fly of course."

"He says he won't be flying with us. Something about his influence on the radio transmissions." Spike looked back at the Slenderman and nodded. "He says that he'll meet us on the spot, when we'll land in Moscow, and that he'll lead us from there."

"Okay, how can I be sure you will be there?" Robo asked, his optics focused on the road. The fig was completely gone now.

"I don't know. He's gone." Spike looked back at the road and yelped when Robo abruptly broke.

Atomic Robo looked at the back of the car and saw that there was no sign of Slenderman. He murmured some words that Spike could not understand but that had some melodious quality to them5).

"I would greatly appreciate if you would warn me the next time you decide to stop like this." Spike sighed while loosening the seatbelt.

"No promises. Let's just hope he'll be there." Robo gently drove away.

?

 _East of Kolyma River. Siberia. The next day._

During the flight to Moscow Robo wondered why Slenderman wanted them to go there instead of flying somewhere east of Ural mountains, after all Kroenen was supposed to be somewhere in Siberia not in the European part of Russia. On top of that he doubted if the slim being would actually keep his word and really meet them in Moscow.

His doubts were quickly dispersed when Slenderman appeared on board of their plane just after they landed. His curiosity about why he wanted to meet them in Moscow was also quickly fulfilled. And it wasn't to his liking – the Slenderman grabbed them both with his tentacles and teleported them away before Robo could complain.

Slenderman's teleportation was different from Door's, as Robo noticed, but it still wasn't pleasant for the AI. His hearing was instantly filled with white noise and his vision glitched, and no longer than a second later, when he could hear and see properly again they were all someplace else, and it was in a different time zone too. It was easy to tell because when they have landed in Moscow it was still dark and the in the place they have found themselves in was already light.

"Should've expected something like this happening." Robo murmured. "Don't teleport me without warning!" He spat at the Slenderman who had the audacity to look amused.

"Where are we?" Spike looked around.

The place was empty and looked hostile. The wind was strong and the air felt sharp and frosty. They were surrounded by yellow, dry grass covered in a thin layer of snow, the skies were clear and the sun hung low but was far from nearing the west horizon. They were standing on what passed as a road but lacked any kind of asphalt or anything similar.

"I'm guessing we're in Siberia." Robo scanned the perimeter. There were no people around but that didn't necessarily mean anything. In fact he spotted a tiny, dark spot on the road, the spot was far away but it seemed to grow.

"He said that this is the place we're to meet with Kroenen." Spike said aloud for Robo's benefit.

"I think he's on the way here." Robo pointed at the growing spot. "Is that him?"

Slenderman nodded focusing on the distant spot.

"So, you've arranged a meeting with Kroenen? In here?" Robo asked in disbelief. "Why haven't you just taken us to him?"

Slenderman cast Robo a glance that spoke 'don't be stupid' clearer than words while Spike only sighed.

"He says that he has his reasons and he wants Kroenen to have a free choice." The Wraith spoke calmly. "I actually agree with him." He added, he himself had nothing to say in the matter of his own involvement and could solidary with the German.

"May I remind you that he escaped?" Robo pointed out with irritation.

"I can hardly blame him." Spike replied. "Should I have not been presented with the deal, I would have made an attempt at escaping myself." He admitted. "No one likes to be locked away in some dungeon. Would you enjoy such a fate?"

Robo blinked and didn't reply, he only mumbled few curses silently.

The next couple of minutes passed in silence. Neither Robo nor Spike felt like starting a conversation and Slenderman was silent by nature. If he communicated with the Wraith telepathically, it didn't show and Spike gave no indication that they were having a private chat. And not much later Kroenen arrived.

Robo was a bit stunned to see Kroenen riding a motorbike and wearing a proper 'bike gear including helmet. But then he looked at the motorbike itself and it was the most obvious view: the motorbike was an old, old Zundapp6), at least by the model because 'bike itself was in impeccable state.

Robo almost instantly caught up with the situation, breaking the stunned silence.

"Now, Mister, I don't know how you managed to escape the last time, but that was one time trick." Robo pointed one digit at the German. "You won't pull that stunt again, you can bet on it."

Kroenen glared, or at least it looked as if he was glaring, at the robot then at the Wraith and finally at the Slenderman assuming that the tall man failed to inform his companions of details of his disappearance the year before, so he decided not to enlighten them as well. Instead he slowly got off his motorbike and took off his helmet.

"Doctor Tesla, I came here as a free man and as such I intend to remain." Kroenen started. "And as a free man, I have no obligation to join you in whatever adventure you found yourself participating in."

"And how do you plan to leave?" Robo asked narrowing his optics.

"And how do you plan to detain me?" Kroenen glared back but the mask prevented Robo from seeing if he pulled any kind of face.

"That's enough." Spike hissed at the two. "Slenderman says, and I agree with him, that it doesn't matter how Kroenen escaped last year, right now he is a free man again and he has to be treated as such."

"He is a Nazi." Robo pointed out.

"An ex-Nazi." Kroenen corrected.

"My point stands!" Robo insisted. "You're a war criminal."

"I was never sentenced as a war criminal." Kroenen reminded him not very kindly. "And you don't really have any proof that I have committed any war crime aside from being a Waffen-SS officer."

"That doesn't make you innocent." Robo wouldn't quit.

"Not guilty until proven otherwise." Kroenen kept his cool which only made Robo angrier.

It would probably escalate further if not for the Slenderman who had stepped between the two. This wasn't going well.

"This is going nowhere." Spike voiced what Slenderman demonstrated. The Wraith turned to Robo. "You will not solve this impasse with your attitude." Then he turned to Kroenen. "And you are not making this any easier."

"It is you who came to me with what I can safely assume is a _cri de Coeur_ 7). Thus it is you who have to convince me to join you." Kroenen shrugged. He was right, naturally, and he knew it. "This is your chance, convince me, or let me be."

"Fine!" Robo growled. "It's about Door. She helped us last year and now she needs our help."

"Ah, lovely Herrin Door." Kroenen nodded. "What is the nature of her peril?"

"You don't get to ask questions about the mission unless you agree to join." Robo put his foot down. Enough was enough.

"And what is in it for me?" Kroenen tried another approach. "I assume that this mission is either dangerous, or requires effort, perhaps both. What will I gain from it?"

"You're testing my patience." Robo warned.

"And you are wasting my time." Kroenen replied.

It seemed that Slenderman decided that he have had enough of the banter because he shifted his weight while crossing his long arms over his chest. That caught everyone's attention. The tall being pointedly looked at Spike.

"He asks what would you like in return." Spike gestured at the Slenderman while turning to Kroenen. "A price? Something that you would want in exchange?"

"Don't get yourself carried away." Robo warned Slenderman. He himself was not authorised to strike any deals and that meant that he couldn't allow Slenderman to make deals either.

"Actually this is only fair." Spike supported the slim creature's idea. "Each of us has some sort of reason to be here. I do not know what compelled you but I was ordered to join. Whatever Slender's reason is, he clearly made up his mind and joined of his free will. But Kroenen has no reason to join; you need to give him one."

"I have heard that Herrin Murray have managed to arrest two manuscripts that I find interest in." Kroenen spoke calmly but without hesitation. "These manuscripts being the legendary eighth 'Book of Moses' and 'Book of Enoch'8)." He specified. "In exchange for my involvement I want a scanner and an hour with these documents. Before we start our task."

"Hold your horses. I do not have a clearance to agree for you to have access to any documents of the 'M'." Robo warned. He couldn't promise something he didn't have, even to Kroenen.

"You can call her and ask." Spike suggested.

Robo only gave him a dirty look, or rather tried to give him as dirty look as his robotic physiognomy would allow. Then he initiated a call to Mina Murray. He waited for a moment for the call to be answered.

The three other men were observing him in silence as he reported to the 'M'. He was explaining the situation for a moment, answering some questions, after a moment the conversation has ended. Atomic Robo didn't seem to be too happy about how it went though. It looked like he received an ear-full or adio-full in his case.

"She said that you can scan them. But you will not get to be left with them alone, and it won't be you who will be scanning them." The AI stated. "They will be scanned for you; you can be present during the scanning though."

"Acceptable." Kroenen nodded. To be honest he didn't think it would go that easy. "I need to drive my motorbike back though. I do not plan on taking it to England."

"Can you leave it somewhere close to the airfield?" Robo asked. He was sick and tired of the constant delay.

"Slenderman proposes that we can return to England by your aircraft. He and Kroenen will meet us in London." Spike said on Slenderman's behalf.

"Just great." Robo murmured. He wanted to question if they would be there, but his argument would be challenged by the fact that Slenderman did keep his promise and arrive. And then he remembered that they would have to be teleported back to their plane and groaned. He absolutely hated teleportation.

TBC.

1) This is somewhat related to my fan-comic SGA: RotQ, so I retained the relations that characters had in that narration. For the sake of being consequent.

2) That's the new official name of Czech Republic, because everyone is entitled to have a short name for their own country and so there it is: Czechia. It may sound a bit funny for those who only knew the English name of the country, but not if you happen to speak a Slavic language.

3) For those who managed to miss that little earth-quaking detail, United Kingdom chose to leave European Union last spring, the process will take years but the "divorce" is inevitable, still until that time, things must work as they did.

4) Atomic Robo: Ghost of Station X.

5) Robo is speaking Serbian which shouldn't be any true surprise since he's creation of Nicola Tesla who was Serbian himself, so it is only logical that he'd teach his 'son' the language. I like the idea that he wouldn't have problems using his creator's native language every now and then just because he can. Spike thinks it is melodious language because all Slavic languages are like that, each having its own distinct characteristics but still having this common characteristic.

6) For those who don't know much of WWII, Zundapps were the motorbikes that Nazi German Soldiers were riding. Kroenen apparently has a soft spot for the old design.

7) cri de Coeur – a strong plea in urgent or bad situation. You can trust Kroenen to say things like that.

8) Titles of actual grimoires.


	4. So Below p1

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

… **So Below.**

?

 _London. MI6 HQ. The next day._

Atomic Robo's uncertainty ended when they have reached London. The moment he stepped from the cockpit after landing he spotted Slenderman and Kroenen standing right next to where Spike was sitting. The Wraith have spent the entire flight meditating and only ended when Robo informed him that they would be landing.

After they have left the plane they were immediately clapped into a van and sent to the MI6's HQ without any additional ado. The driver was typical po-faced agent who ignored them completely but was a good driver.

At the HQ they were escorted to the 'M's' office without wasting any time with questioning their right to be there – a clear sign that they were expected. The agents responsible for security were exactly as Robo remembered them – coldly professional and itching for cavity searches, or at least that's how they seemed to be. He would smirk if he had a mouth; he'd love to see them attempting to cavity search the Slenderman; that would certainly be something to remember, especially with the creature's ability to retaliate with his tentacles.

When they have reached the office, the security left them at the mercy of the ever charming Miss Moneypenny who upon seeing them smiled widely and invited them to wait just a moment as she informed the 'M' of their presence. Atomic Robo didn't have even half a chance to flirt with her this time either, they were instantly asked to enter the office.

Wilhelmina Murray looked as if she hasn't moved from her office for the past year, she even wore the same hairdo – looking old fashioned but very elegant and womanly. And her ever present red scarf was present as well, wrapped tightly around her throat. Somehow it only made her look more delicate.

"I can see your mission was a success, Robo." The 'M' eyed the three other men. "And I understand that Doctor Kroenen wishes to access the documents before you will start?" She glanced at the German.

"I would appreciate it, Herrin Murray." Kroenen nodded. His voice sounded like something that could be used to scrap paint from walls.

"And as I asked Atomic Robo to inform you, you will not be allowed to handle these manuscripts; they will be scanned for you." Mina rose from her chair. "Miss Moneypenny will see so that you will be escorted to the archives." She gestured to the door. "You will be permitted to inspect the results of the scanning so that you are satisfied with the quality, and the scans will be saved on a carrier of your choice."

Kroenen nodded, snapped his heels and left the office.

?

It was little over an hour later that Kroenen returned to the office carrying small pen drive. He seemed to be pleased.

"Now that the formalities are behind us." Mina eyed the Occultist. "I will send you on your way. Lady Door is expecting you."

"Where will we meet her?" Robo asked.

"It is not as simple, I'm afraid." The 'M' sighed. "You cannot just walk into her home from the street."

"What does that mean?" Spike glared at the woman.

"It means that you have to enter the London Below." Mina said sounding as if she was talking about the most mundane thing in the world.

"I continue to hear about this 'London Below' all the time, yet no one tell me what it is exactly." The Wraith complained. "And the closest resemblance of explanation came as statement that I have to see it to understand what it is."

"Because you do. I think you could say that London Below is parallel to London Above, with the main difference being that it is Below." Mina shrugged. "And don't ask me how it works; I only know it does work."

"So, how do we reach Door, or that 'London Below' place?" Robo inquired.

"And what about that unfortunate effect of Enchantment?" Kroenen added.

"There are many ways you can reach London Below. It depends on your needs and how deep you need to go in." The 'M' reached for a folder and looked through its contents; finally she pulled a single sheet of paper. "To operate in the London Below however you need to go all in, which means that you will have to follow these instructions." He handed the printed page to Robo. "Normally when someone enters the London Below they have to stay there forever1), but you will enter it as members of the League which means that the Chart will protect you with the immunity granted to all the agents of Duke of Milan."

"This all means nothing to me." Spike deadpanned.

"It doesn't make sense to me either." Robo scanned the paper briefly.

"It means that after you're done with your mission you will have no problems with returning back to the London Above." Mina sighed; she had to remember that not everyone was versed in the arcane knowledge.

"Slender says that he has his own immunity to this Enchantment." Spike passed the words of the faceless entity.

"It shouldn't cause any problems. His immunity comes from his nature, while ours will come from our status as members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." Kroenen explained. "These two don't collide, but it may prove as an advantage to have him with us."

"What are you talking about?" Robo turned to the masked man.

"You will see." Kroenen sounded as if he was smirking, even though Robo knew that his face was too damaged for that.

"You seem to be knowledgeable about London Below." Mina observed.

"Only theoretically I am afraid, Herrin Murray." Kroenen admitted. "But I look forward to test my knowledge in practice."

"Good then. I will not detain you any longer, Gentlemen." The 'M' nodded. "Mr Tanner will drive you to where you should meet your Contact. After that you're on your own."

They left her office without a word. Robo folded the paper and shoved it to his pocket, he would need it later.

?

 _The City of London_ _2_ _). Fifteen minutes later._

Finding the man was easy thanks to the description, though it wasn't as much the description of the man that made it easy as it was the description of his cardboard sign that was characteristic enough for Robo to make a positive identification of their 'contact'. After all, how many grey haired, long birded skinny hobos with signs reading 'PLeeSe Give Jenerus KriPPles' could be found on the streets of London?

The task was slightly harder thanks to the fact that they were trying to be discreet, but it wasn't much of a challenge anyway. They have found the man matching the description quickly and without earning any weird looks, and if there were any they haven't noticed.

Atomic Robo, acting as a temporary leader, was the one to approach the man, who in turn seemed to be preoccupied with what looked like a roll, or in this case, mostly eaten roll.

"You Iliaster?" Robo stood in front of the man and bent slightly to get a better look.

"Who asks?" The homeless man asked unfriendly.

"I do." Robo answered. He decided that he didn't like the guy already. The first two words and the man was already working on his nerves.

"An' why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know." Robo rolled his optics. This was an old routine. In fact it was old enough to be a cliché. "Don't play fool with me; I don't have patience for this. You match the description I've been given."

"What do you want from me?" The man named Iliaster was at least smart enough not to test the patience of the robot in front of him.

"I've been told that you can take me to..." Robo checked his instructions. "Ratspeakers, whoever they are."

"Another one?" The man stood up slowly, he appeared to be taller than Robo. "Just last year there was this fancy bird, you know. This happens more and more often."

"Just take us there." Robo wasn't in a mood for listening to some old man's complains that it used to be better back in the old days.

"Fine. Follow me." Iliaster sighed and beckoned the group. The followed him silently.

From a distance they've noticed two bobbies3) giving them an eye. One of them seemed to be a Vril4) or mix of a Vril and a human. But they quickly lost their interest in favour of some streets punks.

They were led to some old house and into the basements that smelled of mould, wet paper and something rotting, then to another level of basements that seemed to be as low as the tubes and the room they entered seemed to contain everything that one could find on some dumping ground. There were pieces of old, broken furniture, all sorts of junk and other unidentified things. Iliaster led them past it all to the far end of the room, where a large man sized cabinet or closet stood. Instead of doors it had plastic stripe curtain though. The hobo looked at them, smirked and entered the closet.

Robo glared for a moment and decided that it was probably some passageway disguised as a cabinet and entered too, the rest followed him.

Atomic Robo wasn't mistaken, it was indeed a passageway but not exactly the kind he imagined it would be. Then they walked to the other side of the cabinet they reached what looked like whole new world. There was no possible way that they could have been in a basement of an old house. The place they have arrived to was enormous, filled with people busying themselves with all kinds of activities and looking like mismatched gathering from some sort of masquerade.

Robo stood next to Iliaster and looked down, they were standing on a first store and the old beggar was gesturing for someone to bring a ladder but shook his head when a wooden one was presented and pointed at Robo. A minute later a metal one was delivered and Iliaster gestured at it.

"There you go." He said.

"You're not going with us?" Robo asked surprised.

"No, I see that Lord Ratspeaker is heading in our direction already and I'm in no mood to explain to him why I keep on bringing strays all the time." Iliaster retreated and Robo could hear him brushing past the rest of the group.

"Only two options left." Robo shrugged and looked at Spike who stepped to the ledge replacing Iliaster. "Down there or turn back."

"After you." The Wraith looked back at Slenderman and Kroenen who stood behind them.

The ladder held even though Robo had some doubts. It did look flimsy, cheap aluminium junk, but it proved to be sturdier that he gave it credit. At least that went better than expected.

"We have no rest here with random new comers!" A man's voice spoke.

Robo turned around and saw a man, roughly his own height but slightly heavier that it looked healthy. He wore VIIth century attire completed with a matching hat and a rat half-mask covering the upper half of his face. He had dark, greying hair.

"Confounded!" The man announced. "Iliaster didn't even stay to explain himself! This means you will have to do the explaining!"

"I was instructed to find Ratspeakers." Robo declared. "Not to make explanations to anyone."

"Well, boy, you have found them." The man said, his face, or rather the parts of his face that were visible, contracted in anger. "And you better make the explanations." And in cue, a vast variety of blades was directed in their direction. "Or we will test how thick the tin you're covered with is."

Robo was about to reply something along the 'come on if you think you're hard enough' lines, but then he remembered that he wasn't there to start fights. He was irked from the start with all the circumstances he found himself in. The place he was in and the fact that it made absolutely no sense to him didn't help either. Instead of saying something stupid he only narrowed his optics.

"It's an alloy not a tin, and I'm not covered in it, I am made of it." He replied. "And we are here because we're to meet Lady Door of House Portico, on business." He added.

It was then that the man looked past Atomic Robo and saw the other three. He gave Spike and Kroenen only passing glances but when he looked at Slenderman he huffed with disgust so absolute that it was obvious that it was masking something else.

"And what is HE doing here? Speak! Speak! Speak!"

"He is part of my team." Robo spoke with growing irritation. "And Lady Door knows him."

"This remains to be seen." The man sighed. "Outsiders dragging that THING with them, this is irregular enough to demand inquisition!" He barked pointing at the Slenderman. "If you declare to be in charge of this team of yours, then what is your name, so Lady Door will know who to deny."

"Tell her that Atomic Robo came." Robo replied coldly. "That's all you need to know."

"You shall wait here until you're called for." The man spat and left them with nothing to do.

"That could have gone better." Spike commented with the calmness typical to all the deadly predators.

"What is happening? You seem uncharacteristically irritated, Doctor Tesla." Kroenen asked. He knew that Atomic Robo wasn't his fan, nor Slenderman's, but he usually managed to keep his cool. This was highly unexpected.

"This place unnerves me." Robo replied. "It shouldn't be here, it shouldn't be possible."

"It is possible and it is here. There are many empty spaces under any place with underground public transport systems as old and well developed as London. Same could be said about New York City." Kroenen did his best to put some reason behind their location for Robo and Spike's benefit. He and Slenderman knew that it was more complicated than that but such a simple explanation could soothe the AI at least to a degree.

"Slenderman says that London has been rebuilt and that there were some underground rivers and tunnels build here as well. That gives plenty of space to begin with." Spike looked around while repeating Slenderman's words. "And I think that people here could take it from there and improve the space they have been granted. It makes sense. In Pegasus there are people called Genii5) who built vast underground bunkers to hide their technological progress from us. It is doable."

Atomic Robo gave them a cold glare. He lacked actual face and yet still he managed to look sceptical.

"Of course this is more complicated than that." Kroenen added. "But in terms of physical space our explanation covers the issue adequately enough. And you have no reason to worry about safety; the architecture of this place appears to be more than satisfying. Notice, if you will, that the arches and the structure of the neo-gothic ceilings. These guarantee sturdiness of the construction. This place is as safe as they come."

Robo looked up and indeed, the dome they were under bore the shape of gothic arches and it looked like people here took great care in making sure it stayed in good condition. This made him feel a little better but he was still wary. He could survive a collapse but it didn't mean that he would enjoy such an occurrence. And the place felt just weird, he couldn't put a finger on it just yet.

Before he could think of it too hard the man in the rat mask returned, scowl on his face lesser but still present.

"You're lucky. Your identity was confirmed." The man said coldly. "You will be escorted to the Night's Bridge, there, after you'll cross it, on the other side you will meet your guide sent by her Ladyship." He looked the group up and down. "If you'll even make it through the bridge that is." He added. "This will be your guide to the bridge." He presented a teenage boy, no older than seventeen. "He will take you to the bridge and not a step further."

"We get that." Robo nodded.

"Go now. And, remember boy, you're not to go with them." He instructed the young Ratspeaker. "Return here immediately."

"Yes Lord Ratspeaker." The boy bowed and beckoned the group to follow him which they did without a word.

They walked through some corridors and a flight of stairs. The boy looked pretty normal, or would look pretty normal in the '80s anyway.

"Where are we going and what is that bridge your boss talked about?" Robo asked when the kid wouldn't utter a single word on his own.

"The Night's Bridge is a bridge, but very dangerous. It least to the Floating Market but I guess you're not going to the market." The boy spoke. "Lord Ratspeaker said to only take to the bridge itself, I guess your guide will be someplace between the bridge and the market."

"What is wrong with the bridge that makes it so dangerous?" Spike inquired further. This situation was highly irregular and he would rather be prepared as much as possible for whatever was about to come. "Is it that devastated?"

"No, the bridge itself is good." The boy shook his head. "It's just that it is the Night's Bridge. There is a price to pay for being bold enough to dare to cross it. You will see yourself, sir, we're almost there."

The boy pointed at a large group of people, they were all walking in the same direction. When they finally cleared the corridor that led them from the stairwell they've used they saw that they've been in enormous cavern, it was dark enough so they could not see its ceiling but they were surrounded by ruins. Shattered columns and statues were everywhere around them, and the street they've been walking had ruined houses.

The crowd wasn't that large, but it was more people that they have expected to find here. The kid did mention something about some market.

"Are all these people heading to that marked you've mentioned?" He turned to the boy.

"Yes, people usually don't cross that bridge if they don't have to, but if you travel from outside the London Below or even from the Above, that's the only way to reach it." The teenage looked around nervously. He didn't look comfortable. "Same if you want to reach some of the fiefdoms or baronies, at least if you're an outsider that is."

They have finally reached their destination. Neither Robo nor Spike seen anything unusual in the bridge in front of them, aside that it was underground and that they couldn't spot any river.

"That's as far as I can take you. On the other side follow the people." The boy backed few paces. "Just as Lord Ratspeaker said. You're on your own now. May the Charter guard you." And then he was gone.

They turned to the bridge and saw that the people were slowly gathering into groups. They joined one of these groups and stepped into the bridge.

At first it didn't seem all that dangerous at all, at least not for Atomic Robo. The bridge itself has seen better days perhaps but it looked solid. It was surrounded by darkness from all sides but Robo figured it was because there was no light source there. They he looked at his companions and noticed that no one had a happy face. The people they joined looked downright scared. Spike was looking around nervously, Kroenen was stiff and seemed uncomfortable and Slenderman radiated edginess and if he was expecting something to happen, as if he was preparing to fight.

"What's the matter?" The robot walked closer to Spike.

"This place is wrong." The Wraith replied.

"Perhaps you're sensing other people's stress?" Robo asked recalling that the alien was a telepath.

"No. Yes. I sense that they're scared. The reek of fear. But that's not it." Spike sniffed, both sets of nostrils6) pulling the air in. "I feel as if there was something in the darkness, something very hungry."

"I concur." Kroenen nodded. "I lack our extra-terrestrial friend's supreme senses, but the darkness around us is not natural, there's something in it."

"Nonsense." Robo shook his head.

"Do not reject your friend's explanation so easily." An elderly woman spoke to Robo. "This bridge takes its toll every time. Not everyone makes it to the other side, some stay here forever."

"Seriously…" Robo began but he was interrupted by Spike, who seemed outright spooked now.

"Slender says to brace ourselves because it is coming." He passed the pale creature's message. "Whatever that means." He added silently.

Robo wanted to say something, but suddenly all was flooded with darkness so thick that he could not see anything, not even his own hands. Whatever was happening he had no control over it and that wasn't a good thing.

Spike stopped in his tracks when impenetrable blackness surrounded him. He never encountered anything like this in the past. He felt the hair on his neck rising as all his senses screamed in warning – something dangerous was closing in. His eyes could not see, his ears did not pick anything, he could smell faint traces of rotting, gangrenous flesh, but it was barely a whiff. He could feel the bridge under his feet but that didn't mean anything to him. The air around him was cold but moist, unpleasant in ways that exceeded ordinary cold day. Or night for that matter. And his telepathy was blocked. Whatever that darkness was it was more than just lack of light, it seemed to be alive, or held something alive… Something alive, hostile and very, very hungry. Spike suddenly felt small and vulnerable. He didn't like that feeling, at all.

Kroenen expected that something like that would happen but he was still caught by surprise. The cold, moist and thick darkness that surrounded him gave him strange feeling, feeling as if it was creeping up his form, slipping under his clothes, under his undersuit and mask. It was similar to Slenderman's tentacles in a way and yet completely different… this seemed to be entity in its own right.

Robo was about to say something, try to see if he could reach any of his companions when he heard it. Silent at first, as if large dog or a wolf growled in warning to anyone who tried to come too close of its comfort. The growling grew louder, a clear warning now. Atomic Robo wondered what it could be. And then the growling stopped for a second, cut clean, only to be followed by teeth rattling, blood chilling, tremendous roar that would send just about everyone he knew to go and try to find a large rock to crawl under and hide for the nearest forever. Robo certainly didn't want to find himself on the wrong end of that roar even if he was made of metal an in theory could survive any animal the good Mother Nature could throw at him… well, any animal that wasn't a bug. The roar was almost animal, but it was hard to tell just what kind of animal would produce sound like that.

Then the darkness started to quickly dissipate as if it was never there. It was as if someone switched the lights back on and the lamp took a moment to start to shine with its full light. Robo looked around, everyone were there. The folk that were walking with them. Kroenen stood rigid in his spot; he quickly shook with disgust as if to shake any sensations of the past moments off of his person.

Spike was next to Slenderman. The Wraith was looking startled but he was paying close attention to Slenderman who in turn stood as tall as only he could and take one, large breath. His mouth, that Robo remembered to be filled with rows upon rows of needle-like teeth and contained ridiculously long, red and flexible tongue; was now vanishing again, the skin melting shut, not leaving any trace.

"By the Charter!" Someone shouted. "We are all here! The Darkness has not taken anyone!"

"How can this be?" Someone else asked. "There is always a price to be paid for crossing this bridge!"

"Let us not tempt our fate. We have been all spared." Another one said. "We should leave the bridge, least the Darkness will decide to return for us."

After that everyone hurried to the other side of the bridge. Robo and his companions followed but kept their distance. Once they were out of the bridge, they slowed down. Neither of them dared to look back, not sure if they wanted to see what was behind them.

"I don't know what just happened, but I have a feeling that we just dodged a bullet here." Atomic Robo spoke silently after a moment.

He wasn't comfortable about this situation; this was way out of his field of expertise. Action science was a vas field, action physics was one of his interests but he lacked equipment and team to deal with it. He had no reason to have his people and toys; after all he was here to solve criminal mystery, not set up a lab and scan some old bridge. Still all this made him feel vulnerable and outmatched.

"I suppose we owe Slenderman gratitude for that." Spike said hesitantly. "I could sense his action telepathically. I am not sure what just happened and what was near us on the bridge, but if not for Slenderman announcing his presence with that roar, it could end badly."

"You want to say that there was something hiding in that darkness?" Robo stopped in his tracks.

"I am not sure if there was something hiding in that darkness, or if that darkness was something or even what that something was. But I know that it was hungry, I could feel its greed and lust for flesh." Spike shook slightly. "It would appear, however, that it did not have appetite for brawl with Slenderman."

"Do you know what it was, why it did not want to engage you?" Robo turned to the tall man.

Slenderman 'stared' at the robot for a moment and shook his head slightly.

"He said that he doesn't want to talk about it." Spike spoke on behalf of the creature.

"If I was to make an educated guess… "Kroenen started. "I would say that whatever kind of entity that darkness was, it is just as old as Slenderman. And perhaps just as powerful. Judging by the fact that the people that walked with us reacted, that thing also has dark appetites."

"He says that he doesn't want to talk about it." Spike repeated, seemingly on Slender's request. "I suspect it is personal."

"I wasn't asking, I was guessing." Kroenen remarked. "But I can respect his reluctance. Besides, there is someone heading our way, perhaps it is the guide that the young Ratspeaker spoke of." Kroenen gestured to a figure walking in their direction.

The man was brown. In a way at least. He was wearing brown business suit and dark brown shoes. His shirt was white but his neck tie was matching his suit – brown. He had brown-ish eyes and dark brown hair. The best way to describe his was 'homely', not as in ugly though, he was simply ordinary and quite boring. And everything about him screamed 'mid '90s', as if he was forever stuck in 19957). Probably some junior accountant in 'corpo' who had to go by the 'dress code' but wasn't important enough to actually have to look posh. Or stylish for that matter.

"Hello." He said as he stopped before them. "I am Richard Mayhew." Despite what his looks suggested, he didn't sound shy, but he seemed to be very polite. "Lady Door asked me to be your guide. Come with me."

No one asked how he knew it was them he was sent for, that much was obvious and there was no way the man could mistake them for anyone else.

TBC.

This chapter and the following one were supposed to be one, but it'd be too large, so I decided to split it in two and post as two separate chapters. I may do so in the future as well.

Also, mind you that for most part I tend to stick to British English (for two reasons: one, it was the one that I was taught; two, my editor is set for British English) so spelling will lean toward the BE and not American English.

1) Just as Richard was stuck in there. He left using the Key, but then returned. I devised the protection to make sure they can get back. To get the details you have to read the prequel of this story, there in the second chapter everything is explained.

2) In case someone doesn't know – London and City of London is not the same. City of London is inside of London. To put it simply, a "City" is a term for a town or part of a town that has a Cathedral, if there is more than one Cathedral in a town then each district in which a Cathedral resides has the title of "City". This means that when there is no Cathedral, it is a town, and if there is a Cathedral, then it is a city.

3) Bobby is the British police officer that wears the iconic high helmet.

4) Vril, yes, these Vril, in LotEG they were showed to inhabit London, in LotEG Century 1969 one was showed during a sex show. And in 2009 there were two bobbies clobbering a kid and they looked pretty Vril to me. That or they've been wearing masks or goggles.

Also in Atomic Robo there is mention of Vril society.

5) Genii build underground facilities, bunkers and other structures with unparalleled notoriety.

6) He's a Wraith. I consider the pits on both sides of their noses to be additional nostrils. Some people call them 'viper pits' but they're placed wrong to be just that. First of all they're pointed down and if they were meant to detect heat signatures they should be pointed forward (not to mention that the Wraith have excellent night vision supported by telepathy, so why would they need pits on top of that, it would end in sensory overload). But these 'pits' are placed just right to lead to the nasal cavity. The way I figure it is that the main nostrils are just to breathe, they're already long but thin so additional nostrils are logical, especially that being placed as they are and being smaller than the main pair, they may lead directly to the olfactory sensors giving Wraith supreme sense of smell.

7) Yeah, I know, some of you don't remember the '90s or wasn't even born yet, but I do remember the '90s (I even remember some of the '80s – yes, I am that old ;P ).


	5. So Below p2

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

… **So Below.**

?

 _London Below._

It did take a while for them to navigate through the London Below, and Richard Mayhew didn't hesitate to inform them that it took him some time to familiarise himself with certain nuances of Below and that they shouldn't feel ashamed by the fact that they could feel slightly disoriented or experience some difficulties with navigating there.

They were now walking along some underground river that ran inside some old tunnel, probably build there when the London grew larger and needed more land to expand. Richard babbled happily about how it was now easy for him to find his way around but somehow he still wasn't too fond of some people one could meet around, especially near the places the Floating Market took place.

"You seem to be irritated Mr Atomic Robo." He stopped and looked at the robot with what looked like concern and uncertainty.

Robo was shorter than him, that much was true, but he was also several times heavier and stronger than Richard cared to know. Lady Door told him what he had to know about the men he was about to bring to her, so he was aware just what kind of company he was having.

"You could say that." Robo replied without enthusiasm. "And either call me 'Atomic Robo', 'Robo' or 'Doctor Tesla'."

"Oh, of course." Richard smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, it's the first time I actually see you. I mean in person. I've seen you in papers and on TV back when I still lived Above. In reality, it's the first time I met any robot at all." He laughed nervously. "You're kind of famous and I never thought I'd meet you. It must me weird for you to be in here, in London Below, most people don't know that this place exists. I didn't. It was a bit of a shock to find myself here, and then it took me a while to get accustomed."

"I imagine. Can we go?" Robo sighed, or sounded as if he sighed.

"Of course." Richard smiled again and started to walk again. "One of the weirdest things I've noticed is that wireless phones don't work in here, as it happens computers don't work in here either and you can forget about radio and TV."

"Wait!" Robo stopped and grabbed Richards arm. "No radio? And no wireless phones? You mean that this place disturbs radio waves?"

"What? Oh, no. This place doesn't disturb radio waves, or at least I don't think so. Some workers who wander in the tube tunnels have working radios, but they belong to the Above." Richard shrugged. "I've been told that when someone belong to the Below it gets tricky. Radio waves work funny with us but wires are all right."

"You can use wire technology, like wire phones but no wireless? You mean there's no Wi-Fi or satellite connection here?" Robo's optics shone brighter.

"I don't know what Wi-Fi is, but yeah, no satellite." Richard nodded. "And the radio transmissions will be distorted so you either won't get a signal or it will be illegible so you won't make any sense of it." He explained. "But don't worry. Lady Door said that in your case it will only be temporary, because you're Below only as a matter of exception made in the Charter for the Duke Prospero and his agents from the League."

Robo didn't reply to that, he looked around and then checked his connectivity. He didn't have all the modems and radios included when he was first build by Mr Tesla, it was all a later addition, but he had it all for so long that he wasn't even thinking about it. It was so natural for him to have the connection that he thought it was only natural. In rare cases when he knew he would be cut off of communications he usually simply disconnected his comms for the time being. But this time he was to be in London and so he assumed that lack of connectivity wouldn't be a problem. That was why he felt so unnerved and why everything and everyone worked on his nerves ever since they followed that hobo. His comms didn't detect any silent chatter in the background; there wasn't even the usual white noise of empty radio channels that he could assume was what silence sounded for organic people. Now, not having that 'sound of silence' in the background was as enervating as the persistent ringing in the ears for a human. Or so he assumed it would be.

"That would explain a lot." He murmured and closed his optic shutters. There was no way that he could disconnect his comms physically now. And to just turning them off wasn't an option either because computers didn't work here.

"Pardon?" Richard glared at him in surprise.

"Nothing." Robo shrugged. "It just seemed unnaturally empty in here and now I know why." Then he turned to Kroenen. "Is that why you didn't take your computer?"

"Slenderman forewarned us that electronic equipment would most likely fail." Spike explained.

"I wonder how he failed to forward me." The robot complained.

"You are in no danger." Kroenen assured him. "You are under Charterer's protection, this gives you considerable immunity, but it doesn't include certain aspects that are merely auxiliary, supplemental in nature. You do not require radio signal to function."

"I was wondering." Richard admitted. "But I guess that Atomic Robo is recognised by Charterer as a person and not just walking computer."

"He is not a walking computer." Kroenen corrected the man. "Atomic Robo is not digital but analogue, and as I understand he is just as close to being a computer as an average human."

"What he said." Robo waved his hand in the German's direction. "Technically I am what is known today as an Artificial Intelligence. But back before computers existed I was called 'Mechanical Intelligence', which is more accurate because, like humans, I am based on chemistry and physics, not mathematical equations."

"I see." Richard nodded. It made more sense to him now. And, frankly it made sense when he recalled just how old Atomic Robo was, and that he really didn't behave like a computer would. "And here we are."

They were standing near a manhole, or rather underneath a manhole. They all looked up, there was a ladder leading up.

"We're going up now?" Spike asked eyeing the rungs in search of signs on rust.

"Yes. You see, unlike Above, where streets are on, street level I guess; the Below is 3D." Richard explained and grabbed the ladder. "And sometimes the Below is above the Above, hmm... for example, some locations of the London Below are on the rooftops. And sometimes Above and Below take the same space, yet they do not merge, they just exists simultaneously."

"Ahh, a paradox." Kroenen nodded. And then looked at the ladder and carefully avoided shuddering.

"Control your mysophobia1), Kroenen." Atomic Robo had no sympathy for the Occultist. "Lead the way Mr Mayhew."

"Okay, follow me. We're going to go to visit Marquis de Carabas in his dwelling on Fleet Street where you will meet Lady Door." Richard said and started to climb as if it was the most natural thing to do. They looked at each other and followed without a word.

?

 _Marquis de Carabas' lodge. Fleet St._

It did look as if they were back in London Above, but after just few steps they knew that it wasn't so. Everything was different. People around them seemed to simply flow around them as if they weren't there. They were in London Above, but somehow still Below. Richard Mayhew led them to one of the houses and entered. Somehow it seemed so natural.

Inside they found themselves in a flat, it was large and elegant but it did scream 'single man' somehow. There was the air of masculinity in it, or perhaps it was complete lack of lasting feminine presence, it was simply in the air, perhaps it was the smell, whatever it was, it announced that this was a place belonging to an unmarried man.

And there, in the middle if it all stood one Marquis de Carabas. He didn't look anything like the four men imagined him to be. His skin was jet black2) and his hair was white. He had full, carmine lips and hazelnut eyes. He was dressed in light turquoise XVIII French style clothes, complete with _culottes_ 3) trousers and impeccably white stockings.

The man himself was tall but not lanky but he wasn't stocky or obese either. He was well build though, athletic if anything could've told without removing his clothes. But above and beyond all he radiated confidence of someone who not only can but also did fight and win.

"Ah, my _esteemed_ guests." He said with impeccable manners. "Welcome. Her Ladyship should join us shortly."

"I assume you are the Marquis de Carabas?" Robo narrowed his optics. This was getting more and more surreal.

"There is no other." The Marquis smiled. "Gentlemen, please, make yourselves comfortable while we will await her Ladyship. It shouldn't take long for her to arrive, unless she was delayed by some _unpredicted_ circumstances."

"I do not expect you to be the one Marquis from the story?" Robo chose to remain standing.

"Ah, of course, but what is a name?" De Carabas shrugged nonchalantly. "Merely a _label_ by which others address us. Some people are lucky for the names they are _given_ by their parents to fit them. Some, less lucky, have to make themselves fit for their _names_. And others _make_ their names fit them." The man explained with a smile that was not wide enough to be grin, but too wide to be simply a sign of good humour. "Let us take _you_ for example, and what a _colourful_ collection are you."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked something in that man was off and the Wraith wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

"Lady Door _talked_ about you after she made her way back last year." De Carabas explained, his smile suddenly evaporating. "That little adventure made her a living _legend_ , more than she _already_ was that is, but few had the privilege to learn the _entirety_ of it." He continued. "Richard here and I were among those _few_ who were able to learn everything, or at least everything that her Ladyship _chose_ to share."

"And what did she tell you?" Robo glared. He wasn't entirely sure if he was all right about what the man here knew. Even if Door trusted him, he himself didn't.

"She described you." The Marquis was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. "In her _opinion_ your names fit you perfectly. I am yet to reach _conclusion_ in that subject."

"And what did she say about us?" Spike asked, he was now pretty curious. Not that he usually cared much, but this man here was not a sustenance source. There certainly was more to him that met the eye, especially that there was so little of him that the eye could really see.

"Superlatives mostly." De Carabas waves his hand dismissively. "She was _amused_ by your lack of belief in what you cannot analyse. She was _intrigued_ by Spike's telepathic skills. She was in _awe_ of Slenderman's power. And she was _bemused_ by Kroenen. Namely by his past."

"Which I don't really get." Richard chimed in. "She never specified."

"Oh, you poor soul." De Carabas laughed silently. "Sometimes I forget that in _certain_ areas you are _ignorant_ to the point of being _clueless_."

"History was never my thing." Richard shrugged. "I was always more into math. That's why I became an accountant."

"You see, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen here is a Nazi, a Waffen-SS Oberststurbmannführer." Atomic Robo explained.

"Ex-Nazi." Kroenen corrected. "And only because I was ordered by Rasputin."

"What's an umber sturmer fury?" Richard pulled confused face.

"Oberststurbmannführer." Kroenen corrected again.

"That's a funky Nazi SS word for Lieutenant Colonel." Robo cleared out. "And see, that's why I don't buy that story of yours about being ordered by Rasputin to join in to the corps for the resources for your occult nonsense stuff! All SS-men swore an oath of fidelity to Hitler and to put their service before everything else, including their families."

"Ah, yes. Indeed." Kroenen nodded slowly. "I guess that makes ma a perjurer, doesn't it?"

"And that supposed to convince me that you're an all right?" Robo snapped. "Hellboy told me all about you commanding of Auschwitz-Birkenau KL!"

"Nonsense. I never commanded any KL in my life." Kroenen denied. "I would know if I did, it'd be hard to forget."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You've got yourself an Iron Cross for serving a full round there."

Everyone's eyes moved back to Kroenen.

"You're old enough to have fought in that war and you're supposed to know history. As I said to you a year ago, I wasn't even in that part of Europe at the time. I stationed in France for the most part." Kroenen replied calmly. "And if you have any doubts, do check the historical records of Auschwitz-Birkenau commanders4)."

"Then how did you get that Iron Cross?" Atomic Robo crossed his arms. "Knitting contest?"

"Civilian evacuation during one of the Allied bombardment of Koln5)." Kroenen replied. "By chance I was there at the time to pull some civilians from the danger zone. One of these civilians was some general's niece, it was all pure coincidence but they did slap me an Iron Cross." He explained further. "The Auschwitz story is but a rumour. I have never been in General Government or any of the Polish lands incorporated into the Reich during the war6)."

"Even then, you did escape us the last time we worked." Atomic Robo reminded.

"What can I say? I was in no mood to be locked up again after the mission." Kroenen shrugged.

"And what guarantees us that you won't bail out in the middle of this mission?"

"Because he's stuck in London Below?" The Marquis tipped. This exchange was slightly amusing but was bound to become boring if it continued.

"That is true." Kroenen admitted. "But I will definitely bail out after it is completed."

"So! You admit it!" Robo exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sorry, but how did you escape the previous time?" De Carabas asked intrigued. Door told him about it, but never said anything about the method of his retreat.

"Sea turtles7)." Was all that Kroenen had to say on the subject.

"I do not follow." Spike blinked. What did have aquatic reptiles to do with the last year's events?

"It's a pop culture reference." Robo face palmed. "It means that he won't tell. But my money goes on Slenderman's involvement."

"That would be the logical conclusion. Especially that they did vanish in the same time." Came a calm and melodic voice from behind them. "But we cannot prove it and I do not think they are willing to admit anything."

Everyone spun around to see Door standing in a corner, looking as if she was there all the time. The girl smiled faintly.

"Lady Door, it is good that you managed to join us." De Carabas bowed to her. It was hard to tell if he was genuinely glad that she finally arrived or if it was a jab at her punctuality. Or it could be both. Everything was possible with Marquis the Carabas.

"Apologies. I have been delayed because of the meeting that majority of Lords of London Below organised to address this situation." Door explained patiently. "You were informed of the situation I presume?"

"Yes. But not with details." Robo confirmed.

"Before I will go into details of the crisis we're facing here, I will tell you that the Lords were very pleased with the League's involvement." Door revealed. "The League is held in pretty high esteem in here because of its creation by Duke Prospero on Queen Gloriana's request. Both are important historical figures Below."

"So this means that we have full acceptance from the local authorities?" Kroenen asked. He wanted to know if he understood correctly.

"More or less. Those who do care about their subjects and retain the remains of sanity are very pleased and relieved that the League is engaged in this affair. The rest either doesn't care or care so little that they will not get into our way. Some may even consider it an amusement." Door admitted. "For us it means that no one will get into our way, but we can't always count on full cooperation. It shouldn't be any more difficult than similar situation Above."

"What can you tell us about this case?" Atomic Robo re-focused on the reason for their involvement. "All I know so far is that people disappear and when they reappear they look as if it was better for them to stay missing."

"Yes. People going missing Below is no more usual than Above, the main difference is that we do not have any police forces. The law enforcement in any of the Fiefdoms or Baronies is entirely dependent on whoever is the ruler of the domain." Door explained. "Usually people just bear with it, but not this time. Now it's not just people going missing but people being brutally murdered just like that, for no good reason. And it's not some assassinations, these are random people. Everyone is scared to the point where the last Floating Market didn't happen, after three people got missing during the past two Markets and despite of the Market Truce."

"In any normal situation this would be solved swiftly and with utmost brutality." The Marquis chimed in. "But this time no one knows who to mob-lynch since no one ever saw the villain responsible. Not even the Seven Sisters know who it is, and there's not a living soul brave enough to inquire if they're willing to speculate."

"So this is some serial killer." Robo summarised.

"Not just some serial killer. A very brutal one." De Carabas corrected. "Trust me; I've seen some brutality in my life." He continued wincing. "And I've witnessed serial killer sprees; I still remember when Jack the Ripper stalked the streets of Whitechapel."

"What now?" Spike asked.

"We will visit the people of the latest victim." Door decided. "Or rather, the latest victim that was found." She corrected herself. "After that we will retreat and rest, we will start proper investigation tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan." Robo nodded.

?

It didn't take them long to reach their destination even if the road they had to take was a bit of a maze. They had to walk down again, back to literal below. The paths they've taken led them through some tunnel and couple of catwalks but they finally arrived. To the men's surprise, they were back where they have started their journey to the London Below – the Ratspeakers' lair.

"You again!" They've heard distinct voice of the Lord Ratspeaker.

They were now surrounded by crowd of Ratspeakers and they couldn't see him, but he certainly saw them. Or what was more probable, he noticed Slenderman and deduced that the tall being was accompanied by the rest of them.

"Lord Ratspeaker." Door turned to the direction the man's voice was coming from. And indeed, the man pushed his way to them. "We came as soon as we could. I was informed that you have found one of your own?"

"Lady Door." Lord Ratspeaker bowed with respect. His angry scowl evaporated instantly. "We have just discovered her remains." He confirmed. "But what are you doing in company of these… individuals?"

"These are my companions from my latest journey that took place last year. Together we were honoured with privilege of forming the newest group of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." Door explained patiently. "We have reunited in effort to find the one who is responsible for the recent incidents and contain that person to end the unrest."

"I should expect that much." The man sighed tiredly. "Very well, please, your Ladyship, follow me."

Lord Ratspeaker led them away from the main chamber where the Ratspeakers resided and to one of the quieter areas. There a small group of people were huddled together, some woman was weeping silently.

"This is the family of the girl that was discovered." Lord Ratspeaker gestured at the people and left immediately.

They approached the mourning family silently as an elderly man, probably an elder of the family, noticed them.

"Lady Door." He spoke silently and bowed his head respectfully. "What can we do for you?"

Door sighed. Lately she spoke with way too many families that have had lost their loved ones only to rediscover them in a state that no-one should see their relatives in. Each of such conversations was difficult and it wasn't getting any easier, but finally she had her team and she could actually promise that they would work hard to find the person responsible and bring them to justice.

TBC.

1) Mysophobia – fear of germs and contamination. The movie Kroenen suffered from mysophobia. There is no mention of him suffering from it in the comic books to which I stick closer than to the film, so my Karl isn't really mysophobic and Robo was just messing with him, but that doesn't mean that KRK is fond of filth. This is merely an eye-wink for all those who watched Hellboy.

2) As in the comic book, not in the TV show. His skin absorbs all light, so it is impossible to tell how'd he look if he was normal man. And frankly who cares? Marquis de Carabas in one of the kind, impossible to anatomize and counterfeit – by his own admission.

3) Culottes – that's historical, manly culottes, commonly known today as britches; not the girly trousers. I used the term 'culottes' and not 'britches' due to the fact that de Carabas is wearing old style clothes and historically the term 'culottes' is proper here.

4) For more see this page: en. wikipedia. org slash wiki slash SS underscore command underscore of underscore Auschwitz underscore concentration underscore camp .

5) There were numerous bombardments of Reich's towns and cities during the WWII, just as Reich's Luftwaffe bombarded non-Nazi towns and cities as well (like Rotterdam, London and Warsaw – to name just three). I used Koln because it was bombarded 262 times [sic!] so there was a wide timeline for Kroenen to be there. I didn't want to name any particular bombardment for the same reason why I establish in my stories that he was not KL commander – it would be unfair for the people who were victims of the war. The most famous blitz of the city was performed by RAF on May 31 1942 – but that wasn't the one that Karl was in.

6) As Poland was the first country to actually engage the Nazi Germany during the WWII (they were incorporating lands before that, but Poland was the first one to fight back), parts of the Polish territory were incorporated into The Third Reich, parts were incorporated by the Soviet Union which at the start of the war was allied with Hitler (Nazi Germany invaded Poland on September 1st 1939, the USSR invaded on September 17th), and what remained was made "General Government" and was a nasty place to live in where Poles who were evicted from the incorporated lands could be sent to (because even Nazis couldn't execute that many people at once).

7) For reference check out the "Pirates of the Caribbean", namely the first and third installation.


	6. Meet the Enemy p1

**London Calling.**

" _(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)_ _"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"._

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Meet the Enemy (part 1).**

?

 _House of Arch. Two hours later._

The trip out of the Ratspeakers' base was silent. None of them were in a mood for talking, they couldn't be sure about Slenderman, but it seemed that he didn't attempt to communicate. They all appeared to be tired and it was hard to say what was taking greater toll on them – the journey to the London Below or the interview with the family of the dead Ratspeaker girl.

Finally they have reached what passed for an open space in Below and Door approached a bas-relief of a portal, there was an entire row of these engraved in a stone wall, a decorative façade of some long forgotten wall. She rested her hand flat on the old stone and a puddle of blue light started to spread around her fingers, engulfing the portal, dissolving it and making the stone transparent. Behind the blue, liquid light was a large hall.

"I'm sorry that I have not given you a chance to rest after your journey. You must be tired." Door said turning back to her companions.

"We understand that it was urgent." Spike eyed the passage.

"Yes, but now it is time for you to rest." Door nodded. "Exhaustion will only hamper our performance, we need our strength but physical and mental, and that comes from being well rested. This is House of Arch, the residence of my family. Come."

"Must we go through that?" Robo asked and did his own robotic version of wince. "I think we could just walk there, what a few more paces will do?"

"You cannot reach House of Arch by foot." Door smiled, in London Below it was a common knowledge, but her teammates were from Above. "This is the only way to reach my domain."

"Ah, a precaution to make sure only family members or their guests can enter." Kroenen nodded with appreciation. "A very well though."

"Not as well as we used to think." Door's face suddenly turned grim. "The house was breached once, and only once, and it cost all my family their lives. Still this is one of the safest places Below, come."

They did not argue. It took only one step to move to the bright hall of House of Arch. They were surrounded by columns and walls of white marble; it was austere but pleasant neo-classical style. When they looked around they saw stairs that led to nowhere, and could not be reached, at least not from the floor they were on. And there were no doors there either. And no windows. There were countless pictures though, each of some different place.

"Why there are no doors here?" Spike asked. The place was as large as a throne room on a Hiveship, but made of stone and too well lit.

"We do not need doors. We are Openers, all we need is pictures." Door explained. "Come, I will take you to the guest wing, this is the only place in the house with doors, so that our guests can move freely there."

She walked to the large painting depicting long corridor with many doors. It was dim lit and looked very Victorian, the doors were made of dark wood while the walls were covered in elegant, green wallpapers. The carpet was matching the walls and there were lamps between the doors.

Door touched the painting and the same fluid light 'opened' the picture allowing passage.

"You can choose any room you so please, there is a dining room at the end of the corridor and after you are ready we will meet there for the supper." Door stepped away and allowed everyone in. "We will return to our investigation tomorrow morning, when we will be well rested."

"How come the 'guest wing' is so different from the hall?" Robo asked. He resigned from questioning Door ability to 'open'; there was no point in doing so.

"Most rooms are part of the house; others are woven into the fabric of the house." She explained. "But also because I have destroyed the House after my family was killed, murdered here. And I have rebuilt it, so that it was free of the pain that their deaths left behind." No one said anything after that. "The hall and some of the rooms remained, but other parts are new. Prepare yourself now; the supper will be ready shortly."

With that she left them and after they have entered the corridor, the door closed. When they looked back at where they came from, they only found a large painting of a hall filled with white marble columns.

?

 _The next morning._

The guest wing of the House of Arch was more than comfortable and enabled everyone to rest properly through the night. None of the four men realised just as tired they were until they lay to rest in the evening. Even Atomic Robo welcomed the prospect of just powering down. Technically he didn't sleep but letting his internal working to cool down felt nice, and he spent the night reading a book about history of League of Extraordinary Gentlemen that Door provided him with. He also pondered what his companions were doing.

He knew that Spike being a Wraith had to sleep though he also knew that Wraith sleep differed from human sleep, for example the phases of sleep were different for telepathic creatures. One thing was sure though – Wraith were capable of snoring, he could hear it through the wall. Kroenen despite everything was a human, even though he probably should be disqualified due to faul-play1), and as such he needed his forty winks... but then again it was hard to tell through the mask and Robo wasn't sure how it worked for a man with face damaged as seriously as Kroenen's. And he didn't feel like finding out anyway. As for the Slenderman, he wasn't really sure but he guessed that the pale creature was capable of falling asleep even if he didn't require it in the first place. Again, he wasn't about to go and ask about it.

The morning came quickly, and when they left their rooms to gather in the clubroom which had comfy chairs and nice chimney, all matching the rest of the guest wing of the house. Clearly all this used to be a part of something larger, perhaps some mansion or hotel, but now it was part of the House of Arch. The view from the windows showed country landscape filled with trees, but it was hard to tell where it was or when it was for that matter.

They were served a breakfast which they have ate with appetite. Or rather Kroenen took his to his room so he could eat it in solitude, saving his companions the sight of his damaged face. Spike only took some tea and passed on the food while Slenderman sniffed his food and simply devoured it without much thought. Robo didn't required food at all so he simply ignored it.

Not long after Kroenen reunited the rest of the group Door appeared. She looked as she didn't rest much even though she had fresh clothes on – her style consistent as ever.

"Oh, good you have eaten the breakfast." She smiled weakly. "Splendid."

"We kind of hoped you would join us. We could have talked about everything." Robo stood up from his chair.

"Oh, I've been running some errands and had an early breakfast." She waved her hand. "Sorry that I couldn't join you. I thought that judging by yesterday's supper you would rather avoid the subject of our mission during a meal."

That much was true. The dead Ratspeaker girl didn't improve their appetites in the slightest. Only Slenderman didn't seem to be fazed, but then again no one really knew how he coped with stress or if he even got stressed in the first place.

"Right." Robo nodded and looked at the floor.

"Not to mention that Kroenen wouldn't be able to participate in conversation and eat at the same time." Spike mentioned. "I believe it is better this way."

"Either way, we have a long day before us. Follow me." Door beckoned.

"Where to, Herrin Door?" Kroenen asked curiously.

"To my study, there's plenty of room there to set our base of operations there." Door explained.

"Yes, but only you can get us there. What if something should happen and we would be split?" Robo asked. "We couldn't meet there without you. Shouldn't we have our base somewhere with an easy access?"

"No, an easy access would mean that anyone could get there uninvited. Whereas my home is much harder to breach. The last individuals to trespass are dead." Door explained. "Though I believe that while Below, Slenderman should be able to reach that room without problem."

The Slenderman nodded slowly in confirmation.

"He says that he'd have to visit that room first, but after that he should have no problems." Spike passed the pale man's message.

"Well then, come gentlemen, follow me." Door turned on her heel and marched out with the four men following her.

?

The study was a spacious but seemed a bit too clattered up – aside from numerous book shelves and cabinets, there was a writing desk and a large table in the middle of the room. The room itself was furnished in Victorian style. The walls were covered in stripped green wallpaper and the furniture's upholstery was deep burgundy plush – exact representation of Door's personal colour scheme that she always wore. The woodwork was dark, seemed to be mahogany but it could have been any other kind of dark wood given that the light was soft and dimmed.

The only door seemed to lead to small room or perhaps a walk-in closet with shelves full of various items such as rolled up maps, globes and various supplies. While there was just one door, there were absolutely no windows there; the place where the window could have been was occupied by a single painting, impressive in both size and artistry. It was a family portrait and it seemed so life-like that it could have been photography just as well.

The portrait showed five individuals. Clearly parents and their three children. The mother sat on a chair, her hair was light brown and slightly curly. The father stood next to her, one hand resting on a high backrest of the chair, his posture firm with confidence, his dark eyes holding intelligence and his hair jet black. They were surrounded by their children. Behind the mother was a son and next to him a daughter – both resembling their father. The son seemed to wear an old fashioned militaristic style. The daughter was Door; there was no doubt about it. The youngest of children stood in front of the mother, it was a girl that resembled the mother in every aspect. Each and every one of them had the keyhole tattoo around their right eye.

"I like it in here." Spike commented on the study. "It reminds me of a Hive in a way."

"Your Hives are furnished in Victorian style?" Asked an amused voice and only then they have noticed Marquis de Carabas standing in front of one of the book shelves.

"Marquis will join us today to help you to understand certain aspects of Below." Door explained. "I believe he will be more efficient with certain subjects."

At that moment Slenderman pointed at the painting. His meaning pretty clear.

"Yes. Lady Door's family." De Carabas confirmed.

"My father Portico, my mother Portia, my older brother Arch and my younger sister Ingres." Door presented her late family. "All murdered, by the very same trespassers I just mentioned."

"My deepest condolences, Herrin Door, I assume that the death of the trespassers was the effect of your revenge." Kroenen bowed his head lightly when he addressed the young woman.

"Yes. All have been avenged." Door sighed. "And now, to the matter at hand, if you will allow." She walked to the writing desk and took a pretty fat stock of papers from inside. "I have here reports about the previous victims, the places and state they have been found, complete with written down testimonies and sketches." She placed the papers on the large table. "Perhaps we can establish some facts that would help us to catch the individual responsible for this."

"Have you tried to compare these reports before?" Robo asked.

"I barely had time to collect them." Door shook her head. "It was hectic at first. People get missing here all the time. And people get killed one way or another, but nothing like this happened before, at least not in the collective memory of general population."

"I can confirm that." Marquis nodded once. "At first the barons and lords accused each other, they have demanded steps to be taken but there was no one who could truly extend authority over them due to our political system. It took a while before everyone recalled that Lady Door had such a unique experience and even more before everyone agreed that she was the one to deal with it."

"And in the meantime the common folk were panicking." Door added. "Crisis management is not the forte of London Below, so you can understand that this is the first time that anyone can truly compare these incidents. Before I was merely informed and had only enough time to familiarise myself with these reports in most superficial way."

"Okay, let's get to work then." Robo glared at the stock of papers. "So… how about we will make a time line for the victims and comparison chart for how they have died? Do you have a chalkboard?"

"Yes. It is in the supply room." Door nodded. "But it is pretty large."

"That's for the better. Let's go, you'll show me where it is and I will bring it here." Robo offered.

"Good. And in the meantime, the rest of you can sort the reports. Don't worry, they're bind." Door gestured to the stock of the paperwork.

?

The chalkboard was of the large, two sided kinds, one that rotated horizontally. The weight made it a bit hard to flip it, but it was even better than what Robo counted on – it certainly gave them more space to break the case to basic factors. The board itself was set just far enough from the wall to allow it to rotate freely, but well away from anyone's way so everyone could move freely around the table. Also, along with the chalkboard came the chalk, and aside from the regular white one, there was also colourful one that was certainly useful.

Right now Door was placing the folders in order of when each victim was found, which didn't mean that it was the exact same order they were murdered, but that was how they were sorting the folders while Robo drew a timeline and marked both the time of finding the body and the supposed time of death with the former being above and the latter being below of the axis. They had nine victims altogether, or at least nine of which they knew of. Some of early victims might have not been attributed to this particular killer and simply considered to be random deaths due some feuds or robbery (which was not a rare occurrence either).

"This is not going to be easy case." Atomic Robo stated while scribbling the last victim's name. "All they have in common is simply going missing and being found dead and in bad shape for a corpse."

"Their injuries don't match." Spike nodded. "Are we sure it was done by one and the same person?"

"Read the reports." De Carabas gestured to the files. "They had no enemies capable of committing murders, let alone so violent."

"Some of them didn't seem to have any enemies at all." Door added.

"Everyone have at least one enemy." Marquis gently shook his head. "It's just that mostly these enemies are not vicious enough to do more than give something a stink eye."

"All this assuming that it is done by one murderer and not some killing-team." Robo pointed out something that he was thinking about for a time now. "Spike is right, the injuries don't match. In three cases the only injuries are the ones that we assume being the cause of death, while two look like Mary Jane Kelly2) wannabes. And there's one that looks like 'The Black Dahlia'3) to me. There's simply no match here."

"Yes, but only injuries-wise." Kroenen studied diagram of one of the victim's injuries. "The visual inspection of the corpses performed by feldsher4) employed by Herrin Door, indicate that despite the differences in the nature of the mutilations, the wounds themselves seems to be caused by the same type of weapon, or rather the same set of weapons." He leafed through the written report of the state of the corpse. "And that in turn suggests the same modus operandi5) in each case, which in turn points to the conclusion that it is the handiwork of the same perpetrator."

"And how can you tell that?" De Carabas spared the ex-Nazi an inquisitive glare.

"Kroenen here is a doctor, surgeon6) to be exact." Robo revealed. "A bit on the evil and crazy side, but I'm guessing he knows his stuff well enough."

"You're guessing?" Marquis' eyed grew round.

"Well, I never saw him in an OR, but he did patch up Slender." Robo shrugged. "Still crazy and evil, but just how much depends on your definition of crazy and evil though."

"That is most convenient." Marquis nodded. "And how can you tell that these mutilations were caused by the same kind of weapon?" He focused on the German.

"The feldsher described the wounds precisely." Kroenen pointed to the report. "These are clean, straight cuts made by simple, straight blade. Most probably a knife, a two to three centimetres wide, proximately fifteen centimetres7) long."

"You can tell that from the report?" Spike glared at the masked man.

"No, I cannot. But the feldsher could and that is his estimation. He also deduced that all the cuts were delivered peri-mortem and that the cause of deaths is either blunt force trauma caused by a club or cosh or haemorrhaging." Kroenen put the report back on the table. "Each time the victim is killed or stunned by strong hit to the head, then they're left dead or mutilated. Whether the victim is cut or just killed seems to be random, there seem to be no order. At least I can't see how he decides who to mutilate."

"Maybe it depends how much time the killer has?" Spike asked.

"That is possible explanation. But it may just as well depend on their mood." Robo shrugged. "Or weather. Or phase of the moon. Or level of the water in Thames. Or what they have ate for breakfast. Or, as I proposed, this can be, say, two killers, one only kills and the other kills and mutilates. Or it can be a team, one kills and the other mutilates. And if the one that mutilates cannot join the one that kills on their hunt, the victims don't get mutilated."

"Could it be that Croup and Vandemar returned?" Door paled. The idea of a team of killers reminded her of the two that murdered her family.

"No. They didn't kill for pleasure alone." De Carabas shook his head. "They only murdered for money and took pleasure from their work. It was all pleasurable business for them, but business none than less."

"Still, we can't be sure how their banishment that I have inflicted upon them could change them." Door started to shake. "They could have become just like some hungry beasts!"

"You have sent them to a heart of a black hole, or a place so close to a heart of a black hole that it doesn't make a difference. Or even hell itself" Marquis de Carabas spoke with strong and authoritative voice that he rarely used. "Even if they could escape from that place, returning here would take them forever and I doubt they could count on help from Islington, from what I understand of his situation from before the stunt he has pulled, he has now problems of his own to deal with."

"Slenderman says that we should write down every similarity and every difference that all the victims had. Not only how they have died or how they were mutilated, but their clothes, possessions, age, sex, where they were from." Spike spoke on the pale entity's behalf.

"Good call." Robo agreed. "Maybe the killer or killers have some sort of a pattern in choosing the victims?"

"I think they certainly have a pattern." Spike hissed. "I am more curious about any deviations from the pattern."

"That would also tell us much." Kroenen focused on the table with the reports. "I would like to talk to that feldsher, if it is possible, Herrin Door. I would like to hear his personal opinion about everything."

"I will arrange that." Door nodded, still pale and slightly trembling.

"Yes, but first the chart." Robo flipped the chalkboard and divided it in two – one side for the similarities and one for differences.

TBC.

In case anybody has any doubts, research for this story bears little pleasure. Of course I have been familiar with Jack the Ripper and the murders of 1888 in Whitechapel even before – who isn't to a degree – but my previous research did not require getting familiar with the exact mutilations any of the victims suffered (and that includes some photographs, especially Mary Jane Kelly scene of the murder photo). My previous research on the subject was connected to socio-political background of the XIX/XX century breakthrough and the road to 1914. This time I aimed directly at Jack the Ripper. Oh, and "The Black Dahlia" wasn't any more pleasant.

1) Being a Nazi and all.

2) The last victim of Jack the Ripper. There are some doubts if Mary Jane Kelly was a canon victim of Jack the Ripper as due to her mutilations being far more extensive than others, but with each murder Jack the Ripper was getting more and more vicious, with sole exception of Elizabeth Stride (it is believes that Ripper was interrupted and thus attacked Catherine Eddowes the same night/early morning). The more extensive damage to Mary Kelly could also be attributed to the fact that unlike his other victims, Marry Kelly was murdered and mutilated in a single room she rented thus the killer had simply more time and freedom to perform in privacy of indoor as opposite to when he was murdering on the streets where anyone could disturb him. Kelly was almost entirely eviscerated, her throat was cut deep enough to nick the spine – which is assumed to be cause of death; her face was almost completely hacked off and her internal organs, with exception of lungs, were removed. The only missing organ was her heart though. Her other mutilations included removal of skin from her abdomen and thighs, removal of her breasts among others.

The five canonical victims of Jack the Ripper are (in order of death):

Mary Ann Nichols, found at 3:40 am, Friday, August 31st 1888;

Annie Chapman, found at 6:00 am, Saturday, September 8th 1888;

Elizabeth Stride and Catherine Eddowes – marked as "Double Event" – found on early morning of Sunday, September 30th 1888;

Mary Jane Kelly, found at 10:45 am, Friday, November 9th 1888.

4) "The Black Dahlia" was Elizabeth Short, who was murdered on January 15th 1947, her case was never solved but some connect her to the "The Cleveland Torso Murderer". Elizabeth Short was found in the morning of January 15th, she was cut in half, drained completely of blood, she was given the "Glasgow Smile" (the corners of her mouth were cut in the direction of her ears). Her body was washed by the killer. No organs were missing, and the cause of death was blood loss and hits to her face and head.

4) A Feldsher is a health care staff member who provides emergency and/or simple medical services such as first aid, simple surgical procedures (such as patching up small injuries), preliminary diagnosis. A feldhser is akin to paramedic. In US they're can be knows as physician assistants. In the past feldshers were serving as field surgeons performing emergency surgical procedures during various wars in situations where true surgeon or medical doctor (which in the past were not the same) was not available. They also served as primary medical care in rural areas. They were a later version to medieval barber surgeons.

5) Modus Operandi – a way of proceeding.

6) In the Hellboy comics he is introduced as: Professor Doctor Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. He is a surgeon by professional training, occultist by hobby and an ex-Nazi by convenience (he was part of the Thule Society when Nazis came to be). He's also nihilist by creed, and Rasputin's personal fan-boy (though not nearly as fanatic as Leopold Kurtz).

7) Metric system everybody – a 1 centimetre is 10 millimetres. A 1 inch is 25 millimetres.


	7. Meet the Enemy p2

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Meet the Enemy (part 2).**

?

 _House of Arch. Lady Door's study._

It took them five hours of reading, comparing and arguing over each victim while Marquis de Carabas enjoyed the show. The man wasn't contributing much as the discussion didn't involve the aspects of London Below. It was all about the people who fallen victim to that mysterious killer, a mysterious serial killer if one wanted to be precise – this was definitely a series, they could confirm it beyond all doubt. At least seven of nine victims fell to the same killer while there were doubts about two of them.

The differences were pretty obvious. Five victims were women while four were men. Aside from the two in question, three victims were not mutilated at all, one was stabbed, one was cut in half and two were literally gutted.

The two victims whose being part of the series was questioned were a decapitated woman and not-mutilated man. The head of the woman has been found near the body; she bore signs of blunt force trauma to the head and was beheaded by a blade much larger than what was used on other victims. The man was killed by strong blow to the head that almost cracked the scull open while the woman was hit barely hard enough to leave a bruise and nothing else. And neither of them was missing anything, be that an item or a body part. That wasn't the case with the remaining seven people.

The one that was found cut in half lacked blood. It wouldn't be very surprising in itself considering that when someone was cut in half the blood would simply leak out. But the curious part was that there was no sign of the blood on the body itself – no blood stains, no smears, no droplets. Someone cut that girl in half and took the blood. And she might have been alive at that moment too – the blow to the head could've been lethal but it didn't have to.

Two other victims, also both female, were massacred beyond recognition. According to the reports they indeed looked like the supposed final victim of Jack the Ripper. And some of the internal organs were missing. The first victim lacked her kidneys while the other's liver was missing. Other organs were either found near them, removed from their abdominal cavities on purpose – presumably to allow an easy access to the ones that the killer desired to take. And it was certain that these organs were taken by someone and not by some animals – they were cut out, the blade marks were visible.

The only other man that was murdered bore signs of head trauma and was stabbed to death but not mutilated. The report stating that he was hit in the dead twice, the first blow probably not enough to stun him, and the second probably took him out not for long enough so the killer had to stab him in the heart.

The three remaining victims, all women, were hit in the head hard enough to kill, and that was all injury-wise, all three of them along with the stabbed man were robbed though. But not of all the valuable items – each was missing just one thing: a pendant, a ring, a pocket watch and oddly enough a set of keys. All reported to be old and of value as a family heirloom only, except for the keys which were ordinary keys to a small flat.

The family of the woman that had the keys taken away reported that the flat she lived in was demolished as if someone was searching for something and upon closer look they have discovered that only one item was missing – something large that hung on the wall – but they could not tell what it was exactly.

And that led to another conclusion – the killer was a wicked collector. They couldn't agree on a pattern here. On one hand the fact that some victims were robbed of simple objects while 'tokens' taken from others were of more 'organic' nature supported Robo's theory of two killers. On the other hand the injuries were consistent and supported theory of just one killer, which in turn Kroenen was promoting.

"One thing we can exclude. These were not robberies." Spike sighed. It was getting boring. "Not conventional ones at least."

"The killer has basic anatomical knowledge." Kroenen announced. "Enough to know where to seek the body parts he's after." He tapped the chin of his mask. "But not advanced enough for me to suspect him to be a medic of any kind. The cuts are not precise enough. Perhaps a butcher?"

"You assume it is a man?" Marquis decided to join the conversation.

"All we have now is what these reports tell us and the 'average serial killer profile' which is based on statistics." Robo explained. "Granted, these stats are not perfect, but it's a start, and it gives us something to work with."

"Slender says that he's not sure how much the 'average serial killer profile' matches the London Below standards." Spike passed the faceless man's words.

Everyone turned to look at the Slenderman who was behind the table, his suit's jacket was handing on the backrest of the chair that he was sitting on, he was leaning back with his hands behind his head. If he was a human he'd look like some cop from a criminal mystery movie.

"It depends on what these statistics say." Marquis shrugged.

"Well, like I said before, it's the police statistics so you can forget about equal representation of all ethnic groups, tribes and nationalities. Let alone sexes. But taking that we're in Great Britain, I guess these should be fairly accurate." Atomic Robo crossed his arms and focused. "A serial killer is usually a man somewhat between his mid-twenties and mid-thirties, usually firstborn. In half the cases they were raised by a single mother. In majority cases there was alcohol abuse in their families. Almost all of them were abused psychically, physically or sexually in their childhoods. They had tendencies to torture animals, set up fires, that sort of things. And only under a quarter of them tend to have permanent jobs." The robot said. "Between their murders they tend to behave absolutely normally, keeping unassuming average Joe appearance. Their neighbours usually think that they're polite but private people. There are several types of serial killers depending on their MO."

"I'm not sure about the abuse, broken family or being firstborn, but with that description you more or less nailed half of the adult men in London Below." De Carabas sighed. "Which lands us right where we have started."

"Whoever it is, he knows London Below well enough to not be seen or caught. This points to a native or long term resident." Door stood up and walked to the blackboard. "And judging by the pattern here it is not one of the more predatory ones that we are aware of. Not one of the known types that sell their services as mercenaries on the Floating Market fits the description. If they want to kill someone they either get hired by the right person, or just do it on their own. They also tend to see enough death that it holds no thrill for them."

"I concur. Those who lose too much profit from Floating Market being closed are also the ones that don't fit the profile. That means most of the merchants." Marquis shifted in his seat. "But that still leaves enough people."

"It leaves us with nothing then." Spike hissed. "At least for now."

"I believe we need a short break. We have been on this for hours now and our minds may be tired of this." Door turned to her guests. "Perhaps we could make further progress if we approach this with fresh minds."

"Good idea. Any more of this and you guys would start leak your brains out of your ear holes. At least those of you who have ear holes that is." Robo glanced at Slenderman's ear-less head. "Some of you could probably use some lunch too."

"I definitely could use something to eat." De Carabas smirked. "And to drink."

"Maybe a nap too?" Spike mocked. He wasn't hungry, and he wouldn't be for a long time, he fed well before he left his Hive.

"I wouldn't mind." Marquis shrugged without a spec of shame.

"And maybe later we could try to think on classification of this serial killer." Robo proposed. "Perhaps that could help us to predict his moves? Or at least understand how he chooses his victims."

"We will do that later." Door decided. "Now, let's go. I'll have some food prepared and then I will arrange the Feldsher to come here so that Doctor Kroenen can… " She started but didn't finish as a rat jumped from below one of the book shelves.

The rodent was squeaking series of quick and loud sounds, it almost sounded urgently.

"Whoa! Door, you have rats?" Robo focused on the small animal.

"I do not own any rats, Robo." She replied to him and approached the creature. "Rats live freely in London Below. And are widely respected." She turned to the rodent and listened. "I see, this is most alarming." She addressed the rat. "Thank you; tell them that we will join them presently."

The rat peeped shortly and dashed under her writing desk.

"What was that?" Spike blinked. He didn't understand any of what was happening now.

"That was Whiskers; she was one of those who discovered the dead Ratspeaker." Door explained recalling that Upworlders didn't understand rats. "She came to tell me that they have found another victim. By the Thames, at the docks."

"It seems that closing the Floating Market did little for the common safety." Marquis remarked.

No one seen fit to comment on that as they left.

TBC.


	8. Meet the Enemy p3

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Meet the Enemy (part 3).**

?

 _Thames River. Docks. London Below._

They had to walk to the docks. There was no public transportation in London Below and no one really used private one – cars were of no use in narrow stair cases and tunnels. Some tribes used barges and small boats to move along the underground rivers. At least those large enough. But these boats were not meant as anything else but business and certainly not to transport people. Not living ones anyway.

There was only one transportation method that sometimes passed as 'public' and that was small ferries that boatmen used to ferry people from one bank of a river to another. But that was an exception usually reserved for occasions when Floating Market would happen in a place where individuals could not walk by foot or for situations when bridges were not easily available.

At least that's what Marquis de Carabas explained to them as they walked to the docks through maze of tunnels, catwalks and dark alleys. He was leading them to their destination through the shortest way he knew and that meant a lot of short-cuts that he was familiar with. And he knew the London Below like few others.

That trip took them by some rather interesting places, interesting for those who liked danger – there were moments where it was better not to look down. Or up. Or to the sides. Or anywhere. It was enlightening experience to discover just how many dimensions someone could stuff into such a confined space that was London Below, in fact there were moments where reality looked more like one of those visual constructs from abstract paintings that was meant to trick a mind into semi-insanity with depictions of non-Euclidean spaces. Either the person who designed these places was too much into Lovecraftian mythos1) or they watched too much Road Runner2) cartoons.

Finally they have reached their destination and to everyone's relief they could walk into the open air again. The relief was short lived however when they realised that that the weather was rather ugly – cloudy, cold and with light drizzle. The weather and the time of the year made it pretty dark and gloomy day, a perfect setting for what they came for.

But when they have approached the crime scene the weather seemed to be delightful in comparison to the sight before their eyes.

There, stretched on high wooden fence that surrounded some old barracks, hung a young woman, a very young woman in fact – she seemed to be no older than 16-17 years. Her arms were stretched and tied to the planks with ropes, her head hung over her chest, the brown hair were dirty and covered with blood, most probably her own. But that wasn't what caught everyone's attention – it was what lay at her feet.

There was a small crowd of onlookers that didn't dare to come too close to the gruesome scene. They stood at what they must've considered a safe distance and silently talked among each other. Sometimes one would point a finger at something.

"I'm not sure what to think about this." Robo admitted silently so that only his team mates could hear him. "Is it disturbing, or is it outrageous?"

"It is disgusting." Spike offered his input.

"It is both disturbing and outrageous." Door replied. "I don't know which more than the other."

"It's neither. It is merely an anthropomancy." Kroenen corrected them and walked closer to the dead girl, taking a good look at the scene.

The girl's abdomen was cut open up to just below the sternum and her entrails fell to the ground. She was clearly murdered right there.

"A what?" Spike glared at the Occultist.

"An anthropomancy. A divination technique consisting of throwing human intestines in order to see the future in them. A virgin's intestines work best according to the tradition." The German explained. "In some instances it was considered best if the viscera fell out the abdominal cavity by themselves and not been thrown by hand."

"This is seriously sick." Robo hissed.

"I have never seen any use in such practices." The ex-Nazi shrugged. "One cannot foresee something that is not predetermined, we can guess the direction it will roll at best, but there were always those who insisted on trying."

"So you're saying that someone was playing fortune teller with this girl?" De Carabas blinked and looked away from the victim.

"There is such possibility." Kroenen nodded.

"Or it is just a gruesome display of sorts." Robo shook his head.

"Slender says that it can be both." Spike conveyed the creature's words to the rest of the team.

"We need to take a better look at her." Kroenen agreed.

"HEY! No taking souvenirs!" They suddenly heard a man shout and turned into his direction.

The man that was yelling was now trotting into their direction. He wore some sort of apron and looked rather irritated.

"It is all right Mr Taylor." Door greeted the strange man. "They're here with me."

The man suddenly stopped, blinked and then continued to approach them, this time walking in brisk pace. He was elderly but not old, his hair was grey already yet his face was not very wrinkled. He didn't wear any glasses but he had pretty impressive moustache.

"This is Mr Taylor; he is the feldsher that was aiding me." Door introduced the man to her group. "Mr Fisher, these are the people I mentioned before, the League. This is Doctor Tesla, Spike, Slenderman and Doctor Kroenen." She gestured at the four men. "Doctor Kroenen is a surgeon and he would like to talk with you about the victims."

"Hamish Taylor." The man nodded to everyone but did not offer anyone a hand to shake. "Apologies for yelling, but you understand that I can't have people taking reminders."

"We understand." Robo nodded with sympathy. "What can you tell us about this girl?"

"Not much, I only got here. I was just shooing off the scrap collector who found the corpse when you people came." The man said. "This is the fishermen turf but the Sewer People and the alike are always around so there was a chance that the scrap collector would claim the body and take it to the Sewer People's camp."

"What do they need dead people for?" Spike asked with a hint of anxiety, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Often they just ignore them, but when the occasion calls they collect them and put them on the Floating Market. Usually soon enough someone recognises the corpse and informs the family who then can come and buy their dead away to bury them properly." The Feldsher explained. "If not, they will sell the corpse to anyone willing to pay. What happens next depends on who bought the corpse, not that Sewer People really care. More often than not it's someone willing to actively seek for the corpse's family to re-sell the dead to them."

"But now, since it is a matter of League's investigation, she is under your jurisdiction." Marquis finished the explanation. "It means that the Sewer Folk will not interfere. It was decided that for the duration of your work here, you will have legal authority and superiority in proceeding with your inquest. The Charter states clearly that the League is fully recognised in London Below as per Queen Gloariana's wish that Duke Prospero followed to the fullest."

"Splendid." Exclaimed Kroenen. "Now, if you will, we should examine the body." He turned to the Feldsher. "I do not suppose that you have a camera on your disposal?"

"I'm afraid I do not." Feldsher shook his head. "If I did I would document previous deaths with it."

"What do you mean; you do not have a camera?" Robo almost jumped in shock. "Everyone has one these days. They're on everything whether it needs one or not."

"We are in London Below; modern technology from above doesn't work here." Door reminded the robot. "We have analogue cameras here, but they're hard to come by."

"I believe you told me that Black Friars took a mug shot of Richard with a Polaroid." De Carabas pondered for a moment. "And I think I saw an old box camera at Old Bailey's camp, but I'm not sure if he still has it. And then there is the man who has the photography booth at Floating Market, but I don't think he'll be easy to find. These are the three I know of. Which reminds me that I really need to get myself one."

"In this case we will have to do the way you have done so far." Kroenen ignored the Marquis and turned to the Feldsher. "Let us have a visual examination of the corpse, just watch where you step, we wouldn't want any of us to step on an intestine."

They carefully approached the dead girl, mindful of the intestines on the ground. Kroenen noticed that it was just intestines; other internal organs were still inside of the body.

"Her hair is covered in dried up blood." The Feldsher stated. "It looks as if someone grabbed her hair to lift her head."

"Yes. And the state of the blood indicates that it had time to dry, which means that the young woman hangs here for some time already." Kroenen agreed and pointed at her arms. "Notice that she was alive when she was hung here, the ropes chaffed her skin and it look like she was struggling and trashing."

"But her fingernails are clean." Feldsher gently inspected her hand. "She did not scratch the murderer. Perhaps she was somehow stunned and came to when already tied up?"

"Possible. But she was definitely alive; the blood spray in the ground suggests that her heart was beating when she was cut open." The German pulled pair of latex gloves and donned them over his black leather ones. "Let's see if she has any wounds or marks on her face and throat."

He gently lifted head of the dead girl, mindful that it might have fall off if the neck was twisted and the skin broken there. It was firmly attached though, her throat didn't show any signs of injury and her face was intact expected for blood tear-marks that led to her eyes. Or rather empty eye sockets.

"Bloody hell!" The Feldsher yelled.

"The killer took her eyes…" Kroenen mused. "He used her entrails for fortune telling and then took her eyes… Or did he?"

"What do you mean?" Door asked fighting the wave of nausea. She was accustomed to gory sights, it was part of the life in London Below, she once opened man's chest with her power but even she had her limits. This was bordering in these limits.

"It means that I need to do two things." Kroenen gently let the girl's head go. "I want to perform an autopsy and I need to consult some grimoirs, I hope you have the ones I need or know where to find them."

"That can be organised." Door nodded. "And you can use my library, though it would be easier if you could tell me what book you need."

"I'm not entirely sure myself yet." Kroenen shook his head. "It is but a hunch. How about the corpse?"

"I can have it transported to a place where you should be able to perform examination." Door glared at the dead body with something akin to sick fascination. "Do you want to perform the autopsy or access to the books first?"

"Hmm… Autopsy, it may reveal some more information. Books won't go anywhere." Kroenen decided. "Dr Tesla and Spike, would you process the scene? I'd prefer to have a sketch of how it all looked like, including how the intestines lay." He turned to Slenderman. "Slenderman, Herr Taylor and I will handle the corpse when you're done."

"What about me?" Door asked.

"I'd appreciate if you could personally secure the area for the autopsy." Kroenen asked. "And set of surgical tools that I could use."

"We can do the work in my place, I have small operating room." The Feldsher offered. "It is nothing big, merely a place for patching people up, sewing some wounds, setting broken bones, sometimes amputation. But it is clean, well lit and I have proper table there."

"I do not require anything more. Thank you Herr Taylor." Kroenen nodded. He remembered that during the war he had to work with less than what the Feldsher had. Naturally he would always prefer modern settings over the ones he often had to use – he was amazed what luxuries modern surgeons had – but he was more than capable to make do with what he had.

"It that case, Door, would you mind trying to find the girl's family?" Robo asked. "Someone probably noticed her missing, or will notice soon, you have connections here, maybe you can find them so they can take her body after Kroenen and Taylor are done?"

"Good idea." Door nodded. "I will leave you to work here." She turned to De Carabas. "Marquis will stay here in case you need me, he'll know where to find me."

"As you wish." Marquis bowed to Lady Door.

Door looked at the entire scene one last time and left.

TBC.

1) The cyclopic city of Ryloth anyone?

2) You know the ones with crazy ideas of Willy E Coyote who tends to paint tunnels on rock and the Road Runner actually runs though, and such things.


	9. The Name of the Enemy p1

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **The name of the Enemy, p1.**

?

 _The Feldsher's Study._

Kroenen and Taylor locked themselves along with Slenderman inside of the small operating room where they proceeded to perform the autopsy of the latest victim. They were taking their time in happy treasure digging inside of someone's insides so long that de Carabas dozed off due to sheer boredom while Spike decided that he had enough time to meditate. Atomic Robo was pacing back and forth the whole time.

The door to the OR or what passed for OR in London Below; had a large milky glass in it. The glass combined with well-lit room allowed anyone outside to see movement of those inside. Dark shadows were dancing across the glass but there was nothing to the movement that would betray what was really happening inside. At some point Door returned but Marquis was still off, Spike didn't even stir and all that Robo did was to give her a short nod and return to his pacing. Door sat down next to de Carabas and observed the door.

Door's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier with every passing moment and she was closer to following in Marquis' footsteps when the door finally opened revealing all three individuals, all three of them looking indifferent. Though perhaps Slenderman was simply not impressed at all – he was only invited as an assistant because aside from his two long arms he also had many tentacles.

Their emerging snapped Door from her state of drowsiness and Spike from his meditation. The woman elbowed de Carabas to wake him. He jumped in surprise but regained his composure momentarily – he had an image to uphold after all.

Spike didn't have to worry about his composure; he only opened his eyes and glared while Robo merely stopped his pacing.

"And what's the verdict?" The man-bot asked without any enthusiasm. He didn't expect much anyway.

"We certainly know how she died and what killed her." The Feldsher sighed. "And we can tell how her last moments looked like too."

"Well?" Atomic Robo pressed.

"Doctor, perhaps you will?" Taylor turned to Kroenen, happy that for once he wasn't forced to deliver the grim details or write the report for Lady Door.

"I can confirm that she is the victim of our killer. She was hit in the head with the same type of tool that other victims and the blow were not lethal, it only stunned her." Kroenen explained. "The cause of death was haemorrhaging from the evisceration. Her eyeballs were removed only after she was dead."

"But why have he tied her to the fence? Couldn't he just gut her while she was lying down?" Robo questioned. He lived long enough to see great many things that were simply gruesome, but some things still made him uneasy.

"He had to keep her upright so that the gravity would do its job. The act of anthropomancy depends on the entrails falling on the ground randomly, they cannot be just thrown around, they must fall out of the body." The Occultist explained. "And our examination on the crime scene suggests that she was also awake when he was cutting her open, she did try to break the bonds but al she did was to brat her skin with the ropes."

"By The Charter!" Door's eyes grew round with awe.

"She would be the first case where we can confirm that the victim was wide awake during the murder." Feldsher added.

"But if she was awake, then why no one heard her screams?" Spike asked.

From his own experience with feeding he knew that humans could scream loud and long. Of course the pain of feeding rendered some mute, but there was no rule and he didn't know how pain of being fed upon correlated to the pain of being gutted alive. If he was to wager, he'd say that having one's stomach cut open and the intestines falling out was definitely more painful than being fed upon. But just how much more painful it was he wouldn't bet.

"We have found some threads between her teeth." Taylor revealed. "This may be proof that she was gagged."

"Gag doesn't really mute, one can still scream, it just prevents from talking." Door shook her head.

Slenderman stepped forward and directed himself at Spike. It was the first time in a while when the tall creature seemed to be willing to communicate.

"He said it depends on the type of gag." Spike once again served as messenger.

"Yes. If you'll shove a rag into someone's mouth and then just tie a rad over their mouth, it will mute much better than just simple rag squeezed between teeth." Atomic Robo confirmed.

"And it may just be the case here. There was no irritation in the corners of her mouth that you get from being gaged by simple rag." The Feldsher nodded. "I wasn't looking for threads in other victims' mouths but it is possible that the killer used the same method on some of his other victims."

"But why? Why keep her alive until the very end? Wouldn't dead one work just as well?" De Carabas asked. He was voicing an unspoken question that some of them were pondering about ever since they found the poor girl.

"I suspect he wanted her alive and if the gag is any indication, also awake. To what purpose? I do not know. Perhaps grimoirs will shed some light on that." Kroenen put his hands behind his back and leaned slightly forward. "Her missing eyes may also be a clue – they were removed gently, so the killer has some use for them."

"This is ghastly!" Marquis stated with frown.

"Ghastly or not ghastly, it is a clue." Robo reluctantly agreed with the German. "And we don't have many of those."

"And we won't get any more of them by sitting here idly and ramble. Doctor Kroenen wants to consult written knowledge so we should return to my home and allow him to do so." Door decided. "My library contains rich collection of books that may be of help. Mr Taylor!" She turned to the Feldsher. "You know how to proceed from this point on. Make sure that her family is found and notified."

"Of course, Ladyship." The Feldsher bowed his head.

? 

_House of Arch. Moments later._

Richard was awaiting them in the vestibule they walked through to get to the main house. The vestibule was one of the few places that were available for the outsiders, but only for those who knew how to enter it. Richard still had the knife the Hunter gave him, the one that unlocked a passage back to London Below so he could return. Naturally that very same passage could only be fully opened from the other side, so Richard needed Marquis de Carabas' small help. That same knife served as Richard's own key to open the door to House of Arch's vestibule. But it only got him that far because the vestibule had no other doors, only pictures of the rest of the house.

Door could easily skip that part of the house, and she did so often, but somehow she always knew if there was someone waiting for her.

"Richard!" She greeted her trusted friend. "What brings you here? I hope it is nothing serious? You look upset."

"I've just talked with one of the traders. It looks like it was decided with the Guilds that the next Floating Market will take place as per the pre-killer schedule, this evening." The Scot sighed heavily. "Merchants and craftsmen are tired of what they call 'wild goose chase' and want to return to their usual business." He rubbed his forehead. "And it's stupid. The killer is out there and doesn't respect the Market Truce. What are they thinking?"

"It is dangerous." Door nodded. "But I understand that the people want to get back to their normal lives. And should we be able to catch the killer earlier, this wouldn't be an issue."

"And how were we supposed to do that? We just got here." Spike asked silently. "Your kind lacks the patience of the Wraith."

"They lack police forces and government." Robo corrected.

"The Wraith don't have police forces, and we lack central government as such, each Queen has the power over her own Hive, and the Primary rules over lesser Queens, leading her Alliance." Spike said glaring at the robot. "And yet we govern ourselves efficiently."

"You also don't have serial killers." Atomic Robo pointed out.

"Enough. This is not a political systems' contest." Door walked between the two arguing men. "There is nothing we can do about the Floating Market, it is not our decision and it is not under our authority. All we can do is work to catch the killer as soon as possible."

"Then I would like to see that library. The sooner I will start, the sooner I may find something." Kroenen stepped forward.

"Naturally. And the rest of us can calm down a bit." Door nodded and walked to one of the pictures on the walls.

"Slender says that he could help Doctor Kroenen." Spike nodded at the faceless entity.

"If Doctor Kroenen doesn't have anything against it, I don't see any problem with that." Door rested her hand on the picture but didn't 'open' it.

"I will accept any competent help." The Occultist agreed.

Door nodded and 'opened'. Two of them could search the books faster and Kroenen probably already knew what to look for. Door herself wasn't that fluent in such things but kept the books just in case she would need them. Her interest laid in different place, but a good library in Below's noble house would never be complete without at least some occult titles. And House Portico's library was considered rich in comparison to some others… The only other library that could compete with theirs belonged to the Earl's Court. Even though Earl not always knew what he had – the man was old and a bit gaga.

?

 _Later._

Robo was glaring mindlessly at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling, high, white, clean. All that someone could expect from a ceiling.

Spike was meditating. The Wraith looked as if he fell asleep while sitting and perhaps it was even true, but perhaps it wasn't, and it was impossible to tell, except perhaps for Slenderman. The Wraith would snap his eyes open just the same if he was merely meditating as well as if he just woke up and no one would know better.

Richard dozed off sitting in a comfy armchair, he was snoring silently but no one seemed to mind that. He would be dozing away like this even longer if it wasn't for Lady Door.

"Okay everyone!" She exclaimed waking Richard and pulling Spike out of his presumed meditation. "Finally, we have some results!"

Robo blinked and looked at Kroenen and Slenderman standing behind the young woman. Slenderman held some thick, old, heavy looking books.

"Sure, why not?" The robot shrugged. At this point he was ready to accept anything, even the fact that it was the Loch Ness monster in a pink tutu that did it all.

"We'll start with the latest victim." Kroenen decided. "And then we will move to the others and what it may all mean. Slenderman was kind enough to point me to few titles that I wouldn't normally think of, so his input is considerable."

The tall creature gently put the books on the nearest table and bowed his head slightly toward the German in acknowledgement.

"We're listening." Door nodded eagerly. Finally some progress.

"Firstly, the girl from today." The Occultist reached for one of the books and opened it somewhere near the middle. "As I already said, it looked like a case of anthropomancy, but it wasn't exactly that." He searched the text for a moment before he continued. "Earlier we pondered why her eyes were missing, why the killer took them away. I have found the most plausible reason for that."

"And what would that be?" Robo asked.

"Auto-anthropomancy1)." The ex-Nazi answered. "This is rare practice because it misses the entire point of fortune telling from someone's entrails. In fact, auto-anthropomancy isn't even a divination technique at all." He elaborated. "It is however used in certain rituals and occult practices."

"You're an occultist, so how did you miss this entire auto-athropo-something? Shouldn't you know of such things?" Richard pointed an accusatory finger at the masked man.

"Like I said it is a rare practice, obscure. Even in the past it wasn't widely spread, used only in handful of rituals and with extremely narrow use."

"Then what the killer was trying to do?" Spike leaned back in his chair, preparing himself for a lecture.

"To put it simply, it was a form of preparation. The entire point was for the victim to see the future in their own intestines. Their eyes would preserve the vision for the occultist, who would later use them for certain rituals." Kroenen outlined the subject. "This explains the latest murder."

"So, let me get this straight." Robo stood up and paced closer to the man. "The killer caught himself a girl, knocked her cold so he could tie her to that fence, gagged her and waited patiently for her to wake up. When she did, he cut her open and let her guts to fall out so she could see that and when she bled to death; he just poked her eyes out and took them?"

"Yes. In fact you put it together flawlessly." Kroenen nodded.

"Now, that's just perfect." The robot threw his arms into the air in exasperation – it was getting weirder and creepier every moment.

"There is more." Kroenen spoke silently. His coarse voice deadly serious. "The victims that were mutilated all lacked organs and in one case – blood. These were most probably used for some occult rituals. What caught my attention were the victims who were robbed."

"Were the items special?" Spike asked. "I do not recall them to be anything of use. No data storage devices and only minimal monetary value."

"Not quite. The value of these items was not material one, but they were priceless." Kroenen reached for another book. "A pendant, a ring, a pocket watch and an item taken from the dwelling of a victim whose keys were taken." He opened the book on bookmarked page and found a passage he needed. "This book mentions a pendant and a ring that were created in Oberon's Kingdom and transported to Britain before both worlds were separated; a ring created by Faerie blacksmiths roughly during the period of Queen Gloriana's reign and a pocket watch with some enchantment spells engraved in it."

"And the missing item from the flat?" Door asked.

"I haven't found it, but it doesn't mean it's not described somewhere." Kroenen admitted. "I was focusing on looking for the information to prove or disprove of my theory."

"You suspect that this is connected to enchantment and our faerie legacy?" Door guessed.

"Yes. It would make sense. The killer uses occult knowledge. Combine that with the fact that it happens in London Below and it is only logical." The German confirmed.

"But what the killer would want to achieve?" Spike pondered out loud. "Isn't the Faerie Land separated from London?"

"That is perhaps a knowledge that only the killer has." Door shook her head, not knowing the answer to that question.

"Or the killer is simply a loony bin material." Atomic Robo huffed in annoyance. "He imagined something silly and now is driven by it."

"Does it really matter if what he thinks has any merit?" Richard blurted out. "It's what he thinks, so to him it is as real as anything else. It doesn't really matter if it is really true – to him it is and that's what counts."

"Well said." Door smiled.

"Slender says that he agrees with the human." Spike nodded.

"So, what now?" Robo looked around the gathered faces (and facelessness in some cases).

"We're still not sure what it is that the killer believes in, but we may never learn that." Door decided. "But the Lords should be informed regardless. It may not be much, but it is something already."

"Then you will have to call for the Lords to meet." Richard sighed, knowing that it was easier said than done.

"It may take me some time, but they should arrive." Door shrugged. "I will take you to the guest wing now, so you can move freely while I'm not here."

"Maybe some rest and time to think would be in place." Kroenen suggested.

"And dinner." Richard added.

Door agreed with that and led them away, letting Kroenen to take one of the books. He was pretty sure about the items but he was yet to discover what exactly the killer might have wanted to do with the missing organs of the victims. He was positive about the use for occult rituals but he was in the dark when it came to use of such a particular collection. Or were these organs to be used in separate rituals? He just didn't know and Slenderman wasn't any more knowledgeable either. The silent entity could probably make some guesses, but there was no telling for sure.

?

Door was gone for two hours and it looked like she would be gone for couple more from what Richard told them. Gathering the Lords was already a fit, especially when not all would even want to hear about coming and then not all of those who would hear the heralds would actually come. Convincing them to an idea was on the same level of difficulty as understanding quantum physics and staying sane. At least that's how Atomic Robo understood it... But then again, it was only natural – this was all politics after all.

This time the situation was slightly less complicated because of the killer, so all the big wigs were already inclined to hear out whoever needed to tell them something on the subject, whether they would actually listen was another story. And that was also only natural – they were the biggest fishes in the pond, all convinced in their self-importance and high and might and majesty and all that. Come to think about it, they were exactly the same way as politicians from Above.

"When you finally get that, then it is not so different here as it is there." Robo came back from his musings only to hear Richard explaining something to Spike. "It's all money and influence."

"Humans are the same everywhere." Spike concluded without enthusiasm.

"And Wraith are any different?" Richard asked with genuine interest.

"... No." The Wraith blinked. "Instead of money we have territories and ships."

"It is always about wealth. One kind of wealth or another." Kroenen deadpanned. "Wealth gives you influence. And influence gives you wealth."

In that very moment Spike began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Robo asked.

"Slender says that in between the wealth and influence there's plenty of sex too." The Wraith snorted.

Kroenen was about to say something but he was interrupted by a rat. It was hard to tell if that was the same rat as before, or was it a different one. The rodent jumped onto table and started to squeak. The animal was rather calm, but it definitely seeks attention.

It was Richard who leaned toward the rat and winced in effort to understand. He was observing and listening to the rat carefully as if he was trying to understand a foreign language that he was not entirely fluent in.

"I understand, sort of. Thank you very much." He replied to the rodent and the creature jumped off the table and ran away.

"What was that?" Robo followed the rat with his optics and then looked back to the Scot.

"That was Marquis' messenger. Apparently a lot of rats owe him a favour." The man shrugged. "He said that there was another attack during the Market. But this one was failed and the victim escaped."

"We have a survivor?" Robo jumped to both feet with lightness surprising for a robot weighting a quarter of a metric ton. "This is huge!"

"I agree." Kroenen slowly rose from his seat. "This could be a break through."

"We cannot make this victim wait. We must talk to her or him immediately." Robo decided. "We must get as many details as possible while their memory is still fresh."

"But we also must inform Herrin Door about this so she can find us when she returns." Kroenen added.

Everyone stood still for a moment, all eyes fell on Robo. As the second in command he was in charge when Door was gone and it was his call.

"Richard, stay here. When Door'll be back tell her about the victim." He finally made up his mind. "The rest of us will go there and talk to this survivor."

"And how will we leave the house?" Spike decided to be the one to ask the uncomfortable question.

"Slenderman can take us out." Robo pointed at the lanky creature. "By his own admission he can bring us back, at least to the study. So he shouldn't have any problems taking us out too."

Slenderman nodded confidently. He was a teleporter and Door said it herself, that he shouldn't have any problems teleporting as long as it was within Below borders.

"And where is this Floating Market?" Spike turned to Richard.

"At the Green Park." Richard replied immediately. "But the victim is not there. She was only passing by and should be just under the line."

"The Underground?" Robo halted and blinked.

"Yes." Richard replied as if it was the most natural thing.

"I didn't know there were any tunnels beneath Piccadilly Line. I know that there were some shelters made during the war..."

"There are more tunnels beneath London than anyone realises. Some of them pre-date the Tubes." Richard offered. "Or so I'm being told. Also, the tunnel only starts at the tube station; it's not under the line itself."

"How will we find her?" Robo suddenly felt rather silly. He knew London, but he didn't know London Below. It was confusing.

"You shouldn't have problems. It will look very much like an entry to a service tunnel, but it will be old so no tiles or concrete, just old bricks and stone. And it's a tunnel, not a maze, so there's only one way to go." He waved his hand dismissively. It was fairly easy as far as Below went. He was positive that they would have no problems, they were certainly better prepared than he was when he arrived first. If he could do it back then, with little help, then so could they. Especially that unlike him, they knew what they were doing.

?

 _Moments later. Some underground tunnel underneath Green Park (the park)._

It was just as Richards said. Well, almost as Richard said. The first problem was that they had no idea where to find the entry, but then they remembered which direction was the Green Park. The second problem was to actually find the right entry, which they did. Eventually.

The tunnel was just as Richard described it: all old brick and stone. It did have some concrete at the very beginning, near the entrance, but just few paces away it gave to some old, red bricks and then the brick was replaced by some rough, unpolished stone. The tunnel was narrow and low at first so Slenderman was forced to shrink and then walk bent, but then it started to widen. As they walked it slowly turned to be rather spacious – just like everything else Below. Before they knew, they were walking what seemed to be some sort of underground street. An empty underground street.

They started to look around, but there was little light, just few old electric lamps giving meagre, yellow-orange light. The shadows were deep, and the walls seemed to be crawling with darkness. All in all it looked like poorly lit street in Victorian era London.

"Over here." A voice called out to them.

They instantly turned to where it was coming from and saw a lone figure standing near what could only be some deep niche in a wall. Or perhaps it was some passage. The figure was definitely a man and it was covered in a coat with deep hood hiding his face. The man beckoned on them and they walked to him cautiously.

"The Marquis de Carabas said he would send for help." The man said. "Though I believed it would be Lady Door."

"Why her?" Robo asked.

"She is known to be in charge of solving this mystery." The man answered and pulled his hood off.

He was young, no older than his mid-twenties, with short beard and dark, shining eyes.

"I thought the victim was a girl?" Spike narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He had no problems with the low light; his eyes were glowing slightly with pale blue shine.

"My sister. She was attacked just further down the tunnel." The man revealed. "The doctor insisted in calling Monsieur le Marquis because of the recent murders and he decided that it needed attention. They have sent me here to meet you."

"Why here?" Robo looked around. He too didn't need much light to see.

"She was attacked just further down the tunnel. The Marquis thought that you may want to see the place first." The man gestured to the direction opposite to where they came from. "Also we doubted that Lady Door would know where my family lives."

"I see. Take us to the place then. Let's see if there's anything to see." The robot decided.

It wasn't very far and there wasn't anything to see there either. Just few scraps of fabric and couple of drops of blood. The floor was made of stone so there was no chance for any footprints. The only blood there belonged to the girl and it led to the direction where she escaped to. There was no sign of the attacker. Robo thought that perhaps crime scene investigators with their fancy toys could detect something. Maybe some UV light traces. Or maybe a police dog could sniff where the attacker ran off to. But they didn't have any high tech equipment or trained dogs. The place was empty and cold, Slenderman's talents were useless and Spike couldn't sense anything either. Even his sense of smell detected only the girl's blood.

That trail led to the place where the victim and her brother's parents lived. It wasn't very far away, no more than fifteen minutes of walking, but the tunnel was poorly lit and in some places it was simply dark. There were some deep niches and crannies on their way – perfect hiding spots for attackers.

The place wasn't a house, that much was obvious. It was something between a cellar and a dungeon. It had a corridor and small rooms. And it looked old. There were no windows there for obvious reasons, but it was set in a cosy and pretty tasteful way.

The parents were in their fifties, maybe nearing their sixties. The mother was clearly upset, looking as if she spent the previous hour crying her eyes out while the father kept his composure well enough so only his eyes betrayed that he was angry. They looked to be local equivalent of working class, the kind that believed in working hard and taking pride in what they did while keeping one's morals solid. People who stomped on solid ground… even if said ground was below the ground level.

Behind them stood Marquis de Carabas, looking as out of his place as humanly possible. For what little could be said from his face he also looked grim. Even though his skin consumed all light making him as black as a black hole, his eyes were serious and his crimson lips thin and devoid of any grimace.

Next to the Marquis stood an elderly man in old style looking clothes, this had to be the doctor.

They were quickly led to one of the rooms where they have found the victim. She was wearing a night gown, sitting on a bed and looking scared. Her dark brown hair was braided. Her eyes were puffy but she wasn't crying any more. Her torn and bloodied dress lay in a heap in a corner of the room.

They haven't entered the room to avoid upsetting her; they just stood in the door.

"I have given her something to calm her nerves but she is awake and lucid." The doctor spoke in quiet voice. "I have examined her, but someone should talk to her, she didn't want to tell any detail to any of us."

"I wish Door was here." Robo murmured. "It would be easier for her to talk to another woman."

"You said it yourself that we couldn't wait." Spike reminded.

"Because we couldn't." Kroenen backed the robot. 'We don't know when the meeting with the Lords will be over. We cannot make a victim wait."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Kroenen and Slender, you two talk with the Doctor." He addressed them and turned to the Doctor. "You said you examined her, so you can tell them the details of her injuries. Kroenen is a surgeon so you should have no problems in understanding each other. And Slenderman… I don't want him to hover around me or the girl; he's creepy enough to scare her." Robo turned to the parents and the Marquis. "De Carabas, stay with the father. And you ma'am, will come with me. I will be talking to your daughter and maybe it will be easier for her to speak if you will be with her." Then he turned to Spike. "You will come with is, listen, monitor her with your telepathy but stay in the back."

"And what about me?" The brother asked. He was the only one who was left out.

"Stay with your father and Marquis." Atomic Robo did his equivalent of shrugging.

"You can find a bag. I definitely want to take the clothes for examination." Kroenen suggested.

It took some time for Robo to introduce himself and for the girl to gather her thoughts. She was nervous and scared but despite the tranquilisers she was collected. At first she didn't want to talk, but then, after some gentle coaxing from Robo, she started to speak.

She and her brother were visiting her parents, as they usually did once a week. She was to return home and her brother was to go to the Floating Market. He offered to walk her home, but she declined saying that it wasn't that far and it was safe, after all the Market was back.

She was almost there, passing some darker area when the attacker jumped out of some cranny. Clearly he was waiting there for a victim to pass by. He tried to hit her with something but she managed to duck, he lost grip of his weapon so he pushed her to the ground and started to tear her dress off, breathing a cold, pale-blue fire as he did so. She was trying to fight him off, but he was stronger. His talons were sharp and iron-like, cutting her flesh when she struggled. She thought it was her end, but his hands suddenly got tangled in the folds of her frilly skirt – very fashionable lately – and she saw it as her only chance to break free. When he struggled to untangle his hands, she kicked him off and ran as fast as she could. She ran to her parents' home that was closer than her own and she knew she would be safe there.

At that moment her mother took over the story. She and her husband seeing the state of her daughter knew that she needed a doctor – her wounds were too severe to deal with them on their own, so the father immediately went to the Floating Market because they knew that a doctor had a booth there for anyone who would find themselves in need of medical assistance, which wasn't uncommon during the Market. It was the doctor that realised that the attack might be connected to the murders. The rest of the story Robo already knew from the poor girl's brother.

The girl sighed and lifted her head to look directly at Robo.

"It was terrible. His claws cut me like knives." She said in shaken voice, but there was strength in her eyes. "I know of the killer but everyone thought that the danger was gone because the Market was back."

"I know kid. And trust me, we just learned ourselves, if it was up to us, the Floating Market would be closed until we would catch that creep." Robo started to rise. There was nothing more for him to do there and he knew he should let the girl to rest.

"You really think it was the same man that killer the others?" She paled when she truly realised what exactly her daughter managed to escape. "I thought that it was just doctor's wild imagination."

"So far I have read reports and seen only two confirmed victims of this killer so it's hard to say for me. But he is cutting his victims, some of them really badly." Robo replied to the mother.

"I was cut. I was cut deep enough that the doctor had to stitch me." The girl spoken again. She reached to her night gown and lifted it to reveal her left leg. "Are these similar to what you have seen?" She asked and undid her bandage, revealing long gashes that have been carefully stitched together.

The sutures were old-fashioned ones, the kind that Robo have seen long time ago, during his time as a soldier, but he could tell that they were put by a professional who had a lot of practice.

"It's hard for me to say it yours are identical because you're the first that I see on a living person and that have been sutured." Robo admitted truthfully. "But you were very brave and very lucky, now I want you to be very careful because I don't know if he will try to attack you again. So just to be safe I need you to stay in your parents' home and don't go anywhere alone until we will catch the killer. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded, covering herself again. Robo didn't say anything or stared but he did notice that she had six fingers in every hand. Then he discreetly looked at her mother's hands – she also had six fingers.

?

As soon as he was done, Robo left the girl alone; she looked exhausted and clearly needed some rest. Spike didn't make a sound as he picked the clothes, it seemed that the girls didn't even notice his presence but Robo didn't ask if Spike used his Wraith abilities or not. Outside of the room Kroenen was done with the doctor as well, so they asked without further delay.

"So, what the girl said?" De Carabas asked. He was walking with them, not having anything else to do with the victim's family.

Robo recapitulated the story, adding that he had little to no doubts that it was their killer, but he didn't know what to think about the description the girl gave.

"It looks like it was failed attack. I wonder what went wrong. Perhaps it was the first victim that he failed to surprise completely?" Kroenen mused. "There's always the first time when the killer makes a mistake and this was certainly his first failure."

"So you really think it was our killer?" Marquis enquired.

"Oh, I am fairly sure that it was him." Kroenen confirmed. 'The Doctor described he wounds with details and they match. It is not an exact match, but her lacerations fit some of the minor wounds of the previous victims. When we remember that the killer failed to stun her with the hit to the head and that she was awake and could defend herself, it is a pretty close match Of course with the exception of the deep mutilations."

"Hmm. That's what I thought. He seemed to be in a hurry. But then again, he lost his club and he needed to act fast with his victim fighting him off. Maybe he panicked? But why rip her clothes off?" Robo pondered loudly.

"Maybe he didn't? Not on purpose." Spike proposed. "What if he just tried to hold her down but with claws as she described them and her actively fighting back, he couldn't get a good grip of her and so he ended ripping her clothes and slicing her?"

"That would make sense. The cuts were on her arms, legs and few on her back." Kroenen nodded. "She was fighting back, so she probably punched and kicked while he tried to hold her and prevent her from hitting. I can see that happen. That would also explain some of the minor lacerations on other victims; they were not planned but accidental"

"But what with that cold flame that he was breathing? That's ridiculous." Atomic Robo spat. "People don't breathe things like that."

"I think I have a suspect. That description sounds very familiar." Kroenen declared bluntly.

"Slender says that he thinks that he knows of what you're talking about." Spike announced.

"What, with all that fire breathing?" Robo stopped in his tracks.

"Exactly with all the fire breathing." Kroenen nodded, sounding very pleased with himself.

TBC.

1) An idea taken from Cenobite comic book, one of the older ones, namely 1991 Epic Comics' "Hellraiser" vol 7. "Devil's Brigade; part one: A Call to Arms" sub story.


	10. The Name of the Enemy p2

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **The name of the Enemy, p2.**

?

 _The underground tunnel, near the site of the attack._

The walk back to where they have met the brother of the victim was fast and they could see Door waiting for them. The young woman was looking around, clearly not enjoying her surroundings, while awaiting something – most probably them. Her anxiousness wasn't surprising, the place didn't seem welcoming a one bit, but there could be another reason for her to be upset. Perhaps something that happened during her meeting with other Lords? Or maybe something else entirely?

She noticed them immediately as they came closer and her entire stance relaxed visibly. She still wasn't too happy though. At least if the look on her face was anything to come by. The worried look on her transformed into one of anger. At who she was angry wasn't clear, but someone would get an ear full without a doubt.

"My Lady Door." De Carabas bowed to her. "I trust that your meeting with the Lords was… fruitful."

"It was not." She sighed. She knew what the man was doing. She appreciated it but she wasn't in the mood for that. "Half of them didn't even show and it ended fast. Richard told me you were somewhere here."

"Yes. There was another attack." Robo confirmed, not even pretending to care about all the manners that The Marquis showed.

"So I have heard. I don't know what Richard was thinking by letting you go alone." She shook her head. "You're not familiar with the Below."

"He gave us instructions." Robo explained, defending the man.

"For an Upworlder it is difficult to navigate Below even with instructions." She said with emphasis. "Richard already forgotten how confused he was at first, and he did have it easy, he had help at almost all times."

"Regardless, they have made it." De Carabas waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't want to dwell on the subject. They have more important issues to address.

"And you should come for them instead of sending a rat." She pierced him with her green eyes that now, in the darkness of the tunnel seemed to be almost black.

"I couldn't risk leaving the victim alone, unattended." He explained, suddenly serious.

"Was she in a danger?" Door glared at him.

"Not as such. But I did not want her to be left with only her family and the doctor until she was interrogated. She wasn't very talkative but her family would try to drag it out if her, which would only make things more difficult." The Marquis explained. "Who knows what would they told her, suggesting things for her to say. Her testimony had to remain unaltered by her family's interference."

"I see." Door nodded.

She understood what the man was telling her. Her family would only try to help without a doubt, but them talking to her and asking her questions would only cloud the poor girl's memory. And family's badgering would definitely include questions that suggested answers. They would try to help but they would only cause more damage.

"Is the victim safe now?" She asked again.

"Yes. She is under her family's care." Robo nodded. "We have the clothes she was wearing during the attack, and her testimony."

"Let's head back then." Door decided. "We're talk about this back home; this is hardly a place to discuss this."

Door and Marquis led them through a different path they have taken when they arrived. It was shorter, that's for sure, and it led them to the surface without walking through the Underground station. They have resurfaced through a manhole and then took a short walk to the nearest door. After that it was just a short step though the passage that Door opened using the door.

?

Richard was waiting for them in Door's study. He looked slightly nervous. Perhaps he expected Door to be angry at him for letting her team to go out alone, but he said nothing.

"So, did the girl say anything important?" Door started without any ado. She looked tired and disappointed.

"She did give us description of the attacker." Robo admitted. "And like I said, we have her clothes."

Door blinked. Description? That was more than she could ever wish for! But her excitement evaporated instantly – it didn't matter mush when other lords didn't want to listen, nor did they care about the case anymore. It mattered even less if they couldn't catch the killer.

For all the noble heads of Below the killer was important as long as there was danger of riots. But there was no unrest of any kind connected to the killing spree – people knew that there was special group working on it and that was enough for guilds to feel safe enough to press on reinstalling Floating Market according to schedule. And now, in the eyes of lords and ladies, the killer was nothing more than another nuance that plagues ordinary folk and has nothing to do with them.

Door was now beginning to understand why her father was so obsessed about changes in the political system of Below. She had the best example in the case she was facing – Below divided into baronies and fiefdoms; was indolent to the point of impotency. The system didn't enforce any responsibility on the rulers, it only gave them privileges.

"Are you with us?"

It was Spike's multi-layered voice that pulled her out of her musings.

"Sorry." She shook her head returning to reality. "I was thinking what this could mean for our progress. You were saying?"

"Kroenen says that he has a suspect." Robo repeated what he apparently said when she was zoning out.

"So suddenly?" She was surprised. A second time today.

"Yes. Although it is not exact identity." Kroenen nodded. "The description that the victim gave us is not exactly precise. But it does bear certain similarities to an individual that was reported to attack women in XIXth century in England."

"You mean Jack the Ripper?" Robo turned in disbelief to the German. "Are you serious? Isn't that a bit old?"

"No. Not Jack the Ripper. He only attacked women in London in 1888." Kroenen corrected. "I mean Spring Heeled Jack1). He worked throughout the XIX century and his attacks were all around England."

"What gives you the idea?" Atomic Robo narrowed his optics in his version of a frown. He never heard of someone called 'Spring Heeled Jack'.

"The claws and the fact that the victim mentioned him breathing blue fire." Kroenen replied seriously.

Spike almost jumped and gave Slenderman a look of surprise.

"Slender says that he agrees that there is some resemblance." The Wraith spoke. "Though he thinks that it may not be the original Spring Heeled Jack but rather an emulator or someone who has similar abilities."

"Well... This is not something I have expected when I got involved for the first time..." She admitted. "But this sounds... familiar. You see Spring Heeled Jack... He was from Below, and like me he had some faerie blood in him. But he lost his mind. He made himself a costume and left to spread some panic in the Above for a while." She explained. "Then he left the Great Britain and disappeared without a trace."

"Could it be him?" Spike asked.

"It could, faerie-kin lives are long." She nodded. "Or it could be a descent of his, if he ever had children."

"But what does he want to accomplish with murdering people and taking their organs or their old stuff?" Robo questioned.

"Your guess is just as good as mine. But if Doctor Kroenen is right, then these missing items are connected to the faerie and that leads us to Oberon's Kingdom." Door said not liking where it all led a one bit.

Robo didn't reply. He would be more than sceptical about the whole faerie story if not for the fact that he recalled the Vampire Dimension. All it took was to replace the immortal, blood guzzling monstrosities with elves and leprechauns.

"What about missing organs? How those are connected?" Spike asked.

"If they were of faerie descent, then it just may." Door didn't hesitate. "Many people Below have at least some faerie blood in them."

"How do you tell a faerie from a not-faerie?" Atomic Robo inquired. So far he didn't notice glamorous people with pointy ears or suspicious, overdressed dwarves.

"We usually just know. Families keep track of their history. Though sometimes people just have certain traits." Door gestured to her face. "Peculiar pigmentation, anatomical anomalies. Easily noticeable."

"Your facial markings?" Spike pointed at her right eye.

"No, that is a family tattoo. But I know a Blacksmith with spots and pointy teeth. I suspect that not all his teeth are naturally pointy though." She explained. "In the past the most common trait in faerie was six fingers and toes, but today it is very rare."

"I've noticed that the girl and her entire family had six fingers." Robo said with surprise. He thought that it was simply some disfiguration2) caused by genetic disorders that ran in the family. These things weren't unheard of, he knew of entire family that had hiperichtiosis3) living in Burma, so a family with polydactyly was possible too. In theory.

"Then there you have it." Door nodded in his direction.

Slenderman reached and pointed at ta picture showing the library, bringing the discussion back on the subject.

"He thinks a more throughout search would be in order." Spike relied Slenderman's message.

"If we could find more detailed information maybe we could deduce what he is trying to accomplish." Door agreed.

"Yes, but your library is vast enough to pose a problem for one or even two people to search it in short time and I fear that time is of essence." Kroenen reminded. "Even with Slenderman's help the search may take a while."

"That is true." Door nodded.

"I'm not sure if I can help." Robo lifted his hands defensively. He didn't believe in any of that magic nonsense. "This is not my field of expertise."

Spike wanted to join Atomic Robo's misgivings about his ability to aid but Kroenen spoken before he could.

"You don't have to know much. We're looking for detailed description. These books are written or translated to old English so aside from it being slightly weird you should have no problems understanding it. All you have to do is to leaf through a book and find the right section, then scan it for the items we're looking for. If we're lucky there will be drawings too."

"This doesn't sound too complicated." Spike admitted.

"Let us start then." Door walked to one of the pictures and motioned for the rest to join her.

TBC.

1) Spring Heeled Jack named so due to his enormously long and high jumps. The first reported attack took place in 1837. Last reported sighting took place in 1904. He was seen all over the Great Britain, including Scotland. He was described to make an impression of a gentleman, but at closer look he had diabolical face, red glowing eyes, clawed hands and wearing black cloak. Some reports claim that under the black cloak he wore a helmet and white, tight fitting oilskin-like bodysuit. He was also tall and lean, and possibly spoke English. Some reports mentioned that he was capable of breathing white or blue flames.

2) Polydactyl – additional fingers and/or toes. It is an anomaly. It's a real thing. The additional fingers or toes are either juts soft tissue or have bone inside but without joints. They are rarely fully functional.

In this case, faerie have fully functional ulnar polydactyly (it means the additional finger is behind the small finger).

It is noteworthy that the most early tetrapods, the ones that just evolved from fish, had naturally more than 5 fingers and toes, the number was up to eight and went through seven and six, until at some point it reached the common five, but in amphibians it went one step further leaving them with four toes in front feet and five in hind feet.

Biology – such a crazy thing!

3) It's the one where people have hair growing all over their bodies. Even on their eyelids.


	11. Mad Man's Mind p1

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Mad man's mind, p1.**

?

 _The House of Arch, library._

It was lots of books. Books... heh... volumes, big, fat codices written on vellum1), delicate looking incunabula, and old but modern printed books. There were even few scrolls, but these were not their concern. All in all it looked like a good few herds of calves and not so small forest were sacrificed to create this library.

Door led them to a bookshelf tightly packed with books. It took a sizeable niche, though it wasn't as large as some other shelves that took entire walls. It was however just as tall as all the other ones.

"Don't worry; you won't have to look through all of these books." Door assured them. "Doctor Kroenen and Slenderman already know that these books are sorted thematically. The ones that interest us are those on the fifth, sixth and seventh shelves. We will split them evenly and then search through their contents."

"What about the books that Kroenen and Slender brought to us earlier?" Spike asked. He thought that these should be searched as well.

"We have looked through those books before. They were helpful but we got as much as we could from them." Kroenen informed. "We need to search through all these books now. Before we were aiming at certain titles that we knew could contain information we were after. Now we need to search the ones that we do not know."

?

It was going slow and it was clear that it would take them longer than they initially thought it would. All five of them plus Richard and Marquis were leafing slowly through the books, reading certain sections, looking at the drawings, re-reading certain parts. What they were looking for could've been described in detail, or just showed on a picture with laconic note to it. It could be mentioned in description of some other artefact even.

Finally it was Richard who was first to find anything noteworthy. It was the ring with a carbuncle2) shaped into lozenge3). It was clearly stated that this was a ring made in Oberon's Kingdom and that it was unique, because it was the only one left in Below. It had to be it. It was also Richard who few minutes later found the second item, just few pages further in the same book – the pendant that just as the ring was created in Oberon's Kingdom. It was small, silver and had a leaf shaped gem in it, the gem was described as perfectly black obsidian.

Another hour has passed before Marquis de Carabas was lucky to find another item – the pocket watch – well described and with a detailed drawing. It seemed that the watch had indeed something engraved on its hunter-case lid. According to the book it was a four line rhyme dedicated to game of chess.

"Wasn't that supposed to be some sort of spell not a poem?" Robo asked mockingly.

"It can be both." De Carabas replied. "Words in a spell don't have to always be unambiguous. Spells can be constructed with metaphors and ambiguities."

"Indeed. Most commonly in curse spells, hexes in order to make it harder to break them." Kroenen added. "Another common practice was to construct a spell that thanks to its ambiguity contained instructions or required ingredients. Lastly metaphors in spells could also be forms of safeguards so no unwelcome people could use them, leaving the spell only to those initiated."

"But what chess has to do with faerie?" Robo ignored the explanations; it didn't make any sense to him anyway.

"Maybe it doesn't. Perhaps it's a code of some sort?" Spike pondered. "It is not uncommon to encode data among my people, why it would be different in here?"

"Spike is probably right. It probably made perfect sense to its maker." Door sighed wishing that it made sense to her. "You'd probably need a code word to understand it."

"Maybe there's more about it somewhere else?" Richard gestured to the book the Marquis found the description in. "Or maybe in another book?"

"Possibly. And we still need to figure out what was stolen from the living place of the victim with missing keys." Marquis nodded.

They returned to their work. It was just as toilsome as before, but now they had some results and everyone hoped to find out more. And for the longest time all they found was more information on the items they already have had identified. At some point they even found the name of the first person that owned the items, and it was one person – a faerie half-breed woman named Nan Bulen4), born into English noble family, a short time queen consort and second (out of six) wife to King Henry VIII.

"I bet that importing faerie goods was pretty expensive." Richard remarked.

"Yes, but then again, her personal motto was 'the most happy'5)." Marquis observed. "If two of the three belonged to her... maybe the missing item belonged to her too?" He asked.

"Hmm. And if not. Perhaps it belonged to the original owner of the pocket watch?" Kroenen added.

"Good thinking." Door lifted her eyes at the three men. "Let's follow both leads. That will give us some focus, purposeful search will be much better than random one."

It certainly was more absorbing than mindless leafing through old books.

It was near supper6) time when Atomic Robo finally found the wristwatch's owner. It was welcomed with Richard's 'thank goodness' – the man's stomach was growling already.

"It says that it belonged to a man from Above who managed to travel to Below and back." Robo read attentively. "He had the case for his own watch made by local blacksmith and engraved by local engraver."

"Did they mention his name?" Door asked. An Upworlder traveling to London Below and managing to return was not common. The only living man she knew of was Richard, and he still returned. There were some historic cases of people returning to Above, and even one or two Downworlders traveling and staying Above. But she didn't know any names.

"Let me see. It says that he was a mathematician... by the name of... C. L. Dodgson7)." Robo scanned the page. "He purchased many items from Below, all of them returned here after his death in... 1898."

"Okay, let's see if we can find anything more about this Dodgson fellow. Maybe a list of his purchases?" De Carabas sighed.

He was hungry himself, but this killer on the loose was bad for him in many ways. First and foremost it was bad for his business directly – some people didn't care about the murders, but many did and decided to postpone any bargains and ventures until it was safer. And ever since the unrest with Vandemar, Croup, Islington and the murder of Door's family, he was heavily associated with House Portico... which was both good and bad, depending on situation. But currently it means that Door's failure would make him look bad by association. And her success in catching this mysterious murderer wouldn't hurt his public perception in the slightest, on the contrary. So it was in his best interest. On top of all that, he liked her.

"Hold on." Robo spoke while turning the page in the book. "This is not the end... There's more... Some detail about the guy... where he was, what he saw, what he was doing, who he met... Looks like he has spent some time on Earl's Court, whatever that is, and met someone called Serpentine."

"Hey, he visited House of Arch too!" Richard glanced over and pointed a finger at the text. "Says he paid regards to mother of Lord Portico!8)"

"Mentions that he even studied the Beast of London." De Carabas poked his head above Robo's other shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Robo pushed them off.

"Please, no arguments, we're only wasting the time for petty little scuffles." Door stepped closer. "Robo, do the reading if you will."

"Sorry." Richard gave an apologetic smile. Door was right. Both he and de Carabas wanted to look but if one person would do it, it would be better.

"Fine. Let's see." Robo scanned the text for a moment. "Here. List of belongings that returned to Below. It lists only three of them that survived to the time this was printed." He gently traced his metallic fingers over the old paper.

"Did they put pictures there?" Kroenen asked. There was strange greed in his voice – hunger for information.

"No. But they described them." Robo turned the page and scanned the text. "A pocket watch, originally from Above but with Below made hunter casing engraved with, and I quite 'playful rhyme'. The second is listed here as small, marble sculpture of not described animal. And the third is a large, glass mirror framed into old, silver, decorative frame shaped like playing cards."

"Wait. The lozenge ring, the leaf pendant..." Door furrowed her eyebrow. "These descriptions are wrong!"

"Well, not really." Richard winced. "They were pictures."

"Show me." Door demanded and Richard instantly opened the book on the page with the ring.

"Hmm. It is a rhombus." Kroenen spared a glance to the drawing.

"It's a diamond!" Door exclaimed. "As in a playing card! And the pendant?"

Richard nodded and opened the book on the second bookmark.

"It looks like clover, but it's a club!" Door recognised the other shape. "The colours match too. Diamonds are printed ass red and clubs are printed in black, and the ring has carbuncle while the pendant had obsidian."

"And the card-themed frame of the mirror matches too." Robo nodded.

"Not just any mirror. A looking glass." Door instantly corrected him.

"The book states it to be a mirror. Besides, isn't it a same difference?" The robot asked.

"Yes and no." Door shook her head. "It depends."

"Mirror is multi purpose item. It comes in all shapes and sizes for variety of uses." Kroenen decided to elaborate. "A looking glass is a mirror for personal purpose with well-defined shapes and sizes."

"Your meaning?" Robo looked at the German as if he was the last pedant on the planet.

"Looking glass is medium to large, flat mirror that can be hanged on a wall or has a frame and can stand on a floor as a piece of furniture." Door decided to be more specific.

"Ok, I get it. It's a very specific kind of a mirror. But why it's so important about what kind of a mirror it is?" Atomic Robo didn't get the significance.

"I believed that it was the frame that was important?" Spike wasn't sure what was so special about the type of the mirror.

"Because it's most probably is important." Marquis admitted. "But it wouldn't be if not for the mirror in it."

All he received was three sets of confused stares. One electric blue of robotic optics. One yellow with vertical pupils of a Wraith. And one plain and normal human from Richard who didn't follow the whole thing either.

"Large enough mirrors, say looking glasses, were often used to create so called 'Nehalenia Mirrors' that were used for magical predictions and distant vision." Kroenen took pity over the ignorant men.

"You mean, like, 'mirror mirror on the wall' kind of things?" Richard choked out in disbelief.

"That fairy tale mirror didn't come from nowhere." De Carabas chortled evilly.

At that moment Spike barked out a short but full of humour laugh.

"Slender told me that Nehalenia's mirrors divide into polite kind and broken kind. 9)" He choked out. "But I still fail to see why the mirror is only important with the frame."

"That is a good question, but the playing cards and chess motifs are not accidental. So the significance is there." De Carabas tapped his fingers on the table top.

"I believe the motifs are accidental, or at least irrelevant." Door disagreed. "The important thing is that the items are connected to faerie."

"So why the motifs?" It was Richard again.

"Both card games and board games were very popular among faerie." Door pointed out. "It was faerie that started to print the playing cards to make the decks uniform, it was them to first use what is close to what we know today."

"They were also very fluent in chess." Marquis admitted. "Both chess and cards were regarded as popular entertainment."

"So if all these things are connected to the faerie and Robo said that the survivor-girl has six fingers and we reckon that other victims were faerie-kin too. Richard summed it up. "Do we presume that every faerie descendant is a possible target?"

"I think it would be the safest assumption." Kroenen agreed. "And with that in mind we should consider the target our killer is aiming at."

"If he was trying to become world's most blood soaked fortune teller he wouldn't need the mirror." Robo concluded. "And if he planned on using the mirror for fortune telling he wouldn't need to go on a killing spree."

"Then the only logical assumption is that his is not an attempt at precognition." Spike deduced.

"Then why did he kill all these people?" Richard scratched his head. To him it was gruesome but illogical.

"So he could use them or rather their parts in occult rituals to localise the items he was after." Kroenen revealed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robo blinked his optics in confusion. To him it was all crazy.

"Similar leads to similar, or so says Slender." Spike passed on the tall creature's words. "Though I don't understand why he keeps on attacking if he has all that items already?"

"Because he's not done." Door guessed. "He doesn't have what he's after yet."

"And what is he after?" Spike focused on the young woman.

"I fear that he's not just having his time. Spring Heeled Jack was a mad man but he was not a fool. He lost his senses but not his wit or intelligence." Door said. "There is a sense of purpose here; it is clear now that we have all the details. All things are directed at faerie."

"So you know what he is doing?" Robo focused his entire attention on the young woman.

"I do not know. But I am speculating." Door corrected. "I firmly believe that he is trying to find his way to Oberon's land."

"How can he do that?" Spike asked. He wasn't sure what to think, he did hear some stories told by Lanteans, but how much truth did they hold?

Despite being a Wraith10), Spike wasn't the one to accept words of a woman uncritically which wasn't a common trait in his people. But Spike was part of Todd's crew and the Wraith Commander was old, experienced and cosmopolitan which in practice meant that he learned to always question thing he was told, no matter who was telling. And he was doing his best to instil that view into his entire crew. Spike was one of those who accepted that simple truth easily and always questioned others. Though he usually did so politely, especially when questioning words or a female, after all he was a Wraith and rudely questioning a Wraith Queen would be equivalent to committing suicide.

"By creating a mirror portal11). It is possible to do so. At least it used to be." Door revealed. "It was one of the ways to travel between our worlds."

"Oh, come on! I get that Oberon's Kingdom is another dimension that may be close to ours." Robo couldn't take it anymore. "I happen to know that such things exist, I've experienced it12). But making hocus-pocus mirror doors to them? No way! You probably had some naturally occurring rupture, but normally you need some heavy duty equipment to open portals between dimensions!"

"All we ever needed was an item that was heavily connected to faerie." Door explained calmly. "It would naturally create a connection between the two worlds. A conduit to channel the passage if you will." She elaborated. "It worked the same in the other direction; an item heavily connected to humans would serve as conduit for Earth."

"Because opposites attract." Spike nodded.

"Yes. On our side everything faerie… Robo would say that it resonates with each other. But when you want to connect to faerie side it will only get you so far. A faerie artefact will simply resonate with the Oberon's Kingdom. To open a portal you need a receiver of opposite polarity." Door did her best to explain everything in terms that even Robo could accept. "I fear that it is what Spring Heeled Jack is trying to do. We must stop him. He mustn't succeed!"

"Forgive me, Herrin Door, but I fail to see what is so vile in such a portal. Weren't they a common thing before and during the reign of Queen Gloriana?" Kroenen asked. He understood why faerie fled human realm after Gloriana's death, but the political and racial prosecution ended and it was safe again. Well, relatively safe.

"They were but they were all closed off and destroyed. King James I Stuart's prosecutions and purges were ruthless and it was decided to break the connection from faerie side in order to secure the faerie side. You must understand that back then no one knew how far King James would go in his faerie hunt and even dare to invade." Door began to elucidate. "That was why the connection was severed, leaving only one way to re-establish it."

"So if Spring Heeled Jack can't open a portal then there is no problem." Robo shrugged in his own way. "Not that he ever could. He lacks the equipment to create such a thing anyway." For him the case was solved. Well, almost, they still needed to catch the little rapscallion. "You don't have anything to worry about; all we have to do now is to catch the dastard."

"No. You don't understand. When all faerie fled all connection between worlds ended on the order of King Oberon leaving England enchantmentless... all except for one! Oberon decided to leave one safety route just in case." The woman continued her enunciation. "But it can only be used in case of emergency as opening that portal from our side and re-establishing the connection to faerie land will annihilate London Below. The only way to open that connection safely is to do so from faerie kingdom's side."

"Does Spring Heeled Jack know about it?" Kroenen asked with concern. He wasn't fond of the idea of London Below annihilating while he was still there. Not that he'd be happy about it annihilating even without him, it was just that no one wants to die in some crazy catastrophe and Kroenen wasn't an exception.

"I do not know how much he knows. I only know about it because I am an Opener and all Openers have to know this." Door admitted. "Though it is stated in the Charter that opening passage from our side is forbidden in any circumstances except for deadly peril to all of Below."

"How does breaking that Charter of yours relate to destruction of Below?" Spike asked.

"The Charter is not only legal act that regulates the laws of Below. It is also founding act that sustains the very existence of Below." This time it was the Marquis that spoke. He stayed silent for a moment now, but it was now time to speak. "Below is a fragment of reality that was not devoid of enchantment upon severing the connection to faerie land. To put it plainly it is the Charter that sustains the enchantment and it is the enchantment that sustains the Below. Breaking the core, the very nucleus of the Charter will start a chain reaction."

"The Charter without its fulcrum will collapse ending the enchantment, when the enchantment will end it will terminate all the forces that sustain London Below which will then collapse." Door counted on her fingers. "So without the Charter the London Below will turn into nothing and it will take London Above along with it – Below's obliteration will create a chasm that will consume London Above."

"That doesn't sound nice." Robo muttered but everyone heard him.

"I find it troubling that it is so easy to cause such destruction." Spike noted.

"On the contrary. To avoid such a scenario a number of fail safes was excogitated." De Carabas opposed.

"How so?" Kroenen shifted.

"Starting with separation of artefacts. „The Marquis pointed out. "You need to collect enough of them in order to get strong enough signal. And even then not just anyone can establish the connection."

"That's one of the purposes of Openers." Door gestured to herself. "Only an Opener can initiate the connection and even then they cannot pass themselves, they can only send someone through to pass a message so a true passage can be opened from the other side."

"Wouldn't that be too late?" Robo sighed. This sounded ridiculous. "I mean, that entire ordeal would break all these laws and end the Below before anyone could escape."

"No. The process wouldn't be instant, it takes time. I don't know how it would look like but I suspect it would be not unlike dominoes falling down." Door spoke. "There would be enough time to initiate the connection, though I'm not sure if folk from Above would manage to evacuate... The enchantment of London Below was established long before London Above grew so large."

"Slender says that there is no chance that everyone would manage to escape." Spike passed the words of the creature. "Though I wonder, if it takes an Opener for Spring Heeled Jack to work, then all we have to do is to make sure he doesn't catch you."

"It's not that easy." Marquis de Carabas frowned. "Door comes from entire family of Openers but it doesn't mean that only her bloodline is capable of Opening."

"It is true. It is a rare gift but it happens in others too." Door confirmed. "I have some distant cousins and there are cases of unrelated people with affinity to doors and locks."

"So all it takes for Spring Heeled Jack is to find someone with such a talent?" Richard whimpered in weak voice. This was getting grimmer by the second.

"Unless he is capable of Opening himself. Was told that he never showed any signs but it doesn't mean he can't do it." Door nodded. "He is a very distant cousin of mine after all."

"So, if we read this all right and he wants to go to the faerie land, we need to find him before he will do it and stop him." Robo recapitulated everything. "And how do we do that?"

"Slenderman?" Richard pointed at the faceless man.

"He says that there's not a chance." Spike shook his head 'no'.

"If I recall correctly from last year, he can read people's minds if they're disturbed enough, but he cannot just localise them." Kroenen said, aware that neither De Carabas nor Mayhew were with them in Europe. "Or does London Below enhance his powers?"

The pale entity shook his head energetically and gestured at Spike.

"He says that it's easier for him to read people's minds and teleporting is less energy consuming, but navigating is more complicated." The Wraith spoke on Slenderman's behalf. "And I concur; I do find it easier to read people in here, though their minds are less clear than any I have ever encountered... as if they were obscured by mist."

"That's enchantment." De Carabas nodded. "It enhances Slenderman's telepathy but clouds his ability to navigate. It probably works differently on your own gift."

"It is not my gift but natural ability of my people." Spike cleared out.

"Regardless, the effects remain the same." Marquis shrugged. He didn't really care about what the Wraith's telepathy was.

"That's all nice and jim-dandy, but what now. And spare all that magical non-sense explanation, I assume it's some laws of physics, maybe some quantum entanglement involved." Robo cut in before the conversation would stray into wraith biology. "I want to know what our next step is. What we do next before that Spring Heeled Jack bozo does something disastrous."

"Let's start with what we can't do." Kroenen proposed.

"Neither Slenderman nor Spike will be of much help. And we won't find much more in my library." Door admitted. "It would be good if we could foresee when he will attack next, but also what other artefacts remain for him to be stolen."

"I don't think there is any pattern for his attacks." Kroenen crossed his arms. "He attacks when he localise the next target and the opportunity arises to do so successfully. Our best option is to find out what other artefacts are still out there… Considering he will be after artefact that is, there is still possibility that he will attack a person."

"He probably will, but he needs more than just four items to open the portal. Depending on how powerful the artefact, he may need one or more. Especially that the pocket watch is rather weak one." De Carabas conveyed his thoughts. "And we have no way to know who and where he will attack next, our best option is to find artefacts."

"Searching for them in this library may prove to be futile, no offence Herrin Door." Kroenen gestured to the books.

"None taken. My library is rich, but it does not specialise in indexing faerie artefacts. It focuses more on people than objects." Door smiled weakly. "But I know someone who should be able to help us."

"Yes, I know of who you're talking about." De Carabas winced. "And I should like to not accompany you."

"No, you shouldn't. Given what happen the last time he saw you, it may be prudent for you to stay behind with Richard." Door agreed.

TBC.

1) Vellum is a parchment made exclusively of calf skin. Parchment is most commonly made of sheep or goat skin, thus parchment made of calf skin is called "vellum" to distinguish it due to its higher quality.

2) Carbuncle is general name for red gemstones such as garnet and sometimes ruby. I decided to use the name carbuncle for two reasons – it sounds nice; and because garnets come in various shades, they can be red, blue and even green, and I wanted to make it plain that it is red. I didn't use ruby because rubies can be red but also pink.

3) Lozenge – a rhombus or diamond shape. It's easier in Polish, where you can specify what kind of use of the shape you mean, such as: karo or dzwonek (bell) for diamond in cards, romb (rhombus) in math or for general shape. And we only use the term diamond for the gemstone.

4) Mentioned in Black Dossier, she is LoEG equivalent of Ann Boleyn. While Ann Boleyn's daughter Queen Elizabeth I is Queen Gloriana.

5) Actual motto of Ann Boleyn.

6) Supper as in "evening meal", not dinner (afternoon meal), or tea/dessert (a sweet snack with some tea). I am horrified by the fact that western cultures have forgotten the difference between dinner and supper.

7) Charles Lutwidge Dodgson is the real name of famous author Lewis Carroll, you know, the one that have had written "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass"... speaking of which...

8) Why not? This could serve as an inspiration for the wonders in wonderland especially that "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." original title was: "Alice's Adventures Under Ground." but the title of manuscript was changed for the purpose of print. In this, the following inspirations could be drawn:

Earl's Court = Mad Tea-Party. With Earl as Mad Hatter and Tooley (the Earl's Fool) as March Hare.

Serpentine = Queen of Hearts.

The Cheeshire Cat = Marquis de Carabas (though not met directly, otherwise de Carabas would recognise the name).

For "Through the Looking-Glass":

Lord Portico's Mother = White Queen.

Then you can go as far as say that the Jabberwock would be the Beast of London.

9) A joke from The Witcher Saga. I just had to put it here.

10) Wraith are strongly matriarchal species. They've evolved from Iratus bugs that drank human (most probably Ancient's) blood or perhaps somehow absorbed "life force" and somehow absorbed their DNA that accelerated and influenced their evolution (though I personally think they're result of some experimentation that Ancients won't admit). And as in many hive based insect species they have queens, though unlike bees or ants bulk of their numbers is male (be their actual males or drones). Wraith are also telepathic species, their females are much stronger telepaths than their males though old and experienced male could be able withstand telepathic influence of a younger and less, much less experienced Queen. Still, it's generally a bad idea to fall on Queen's bad side. Spike doesn't want to develop bad habits.

11) Looking glass to walk through, just like Alice did.

12) Vampire Dimension. He visited it twice. And VD invaded too but it was stopped.


	12. Mad Man's Mind p2

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Mad man's mind, p2.**

?

 _The Tube. London Below._

Door was walking first, leading her group from one tunnel to another, then up some stairs, then down again. She only said that they were going to Earl's Court and Robo assumed she meant the district.

"And despite what you may think, there were some books that even I wasn't allowed to read or possess." Kroenen was telling them some story or another from his time in the waffen-SS to pass the time. "It didn't matter who I was and what privileges I had. It was forbidden and there were to be no exceptions. But I really worked for Rasputin and I needed to have access to books that were banned even for me."

"I wonder what kind of book could have been unavailable for you." Robo asked sarcastically. "You were one of Hitler's most trusted..."

"That would be _Sefer Ha-Zohar_... _Sefer Yecirah_ 1)... To name only two that comes to my mind at the moment." Kroenen sighed. "And I was never Hitler's most trusted anything because he never trusted people. Even SS officers."

"Turns out he was right with all the assassinations attempts." Robo nodded recalling that there were many people willing to actually end the Fuhrer.

"Anyway, there was this Gestapo officer who was extremely keen on the idea of catching me doing something illegal. Now, Gestapo was under SS, but it was an SD formation. And while the Gestapo officer was couple ranks lower than I was, he still could act against me even though I was in Hauptamt Persönlicher Stab Reichsfüher-SS and I was one of those overseeing the H-Sonderkommando2)." Kroenen returned to his tale. "And I was in possession of number of books that were extremely illegal. I knew he was after me and he knew that I knew... but there was one thing that worked for my benefit. This Gestapo officer hated... "

"We're here. Sorry, Doctor Kroenen, you will have to finish your story another time." Door turned to them.

They were standing on some empty Underground station. The hour was late and there was only one person other than them but the man seemed to have fallen asleep.

"I thought you said we were going to Earl's Court." Robo was surprised.

"Yes. He will be here shortly." Door nodded. "Oh, don't worry, you'll see."

"That's what I'm worrying about." Robo murmured but haven't said anything else because a train arrived and stopped for them to get in.

The door opened for them and they walked in. They were immediately stopped by the guards but neither Robo nor Spike paid attention to what was said. They were too busy staring. Staring at the floor that was covered in rushes, staring at the guards that wore chain mail and helmets and at the train that suddenly was larger on the inside than on the outside. The air was filled with all sorts of organic smells. It was thick. It reeked of human sweat and smoke and food mixed into suffocating aroma that almost made Spike faint.

And there, at the end of the large room sat a man. He was tall and heavy, massive even, he almost looked like King Henry VIII Tudor due to his attire… but his face was different. Most importantly he lacked his right eye and had a beard. But it was clear that when younger he was strong, he'd been formidable before he became as worn as he was now.

Suddenly they were pulled forward. The man, the Earl, recognised Door and called for them. There was Court's Fool there too, a scrawny man but certainly intelligent if he was the Fool – it took brains to work as a Fool on a court.

"Little Door! Still working on that killer." The Earl bellowed. "And I see you brought your menagerie too. How it goes, My Lady?"

"Yes, Your Grace, I still do but we managed to name our main suspect." Door nodded. "We did get far, but now we require your help."

"Mm... The League has a long history and well-deserved reputation. I'm not surprised that you manage well. Tell me then, what help do you seek?"

"An access to your library." Door replied without hesitation. "We may know who he is and what he is after, but we're yet to catch him and so we require more knowledge."

"And who that mysterious man is?" The Earl asked.

"We suspect the Spring Heeled Jack." Door said, this time there was slightly less confidence in her voice. It probably due to their lack of proof.

"That WAYWARD ELF-SKINNED LOUT!" The Earl howled. "That SAUCY DIZZY-EYED CLOTPOLE! If I'll ever get him in my hands!" The old man shouted some more and only then calmed down. "Forgive me, My Lady, I have some unfinished business with that scoundrel… Speaking of which, I see you are not with de Carabas?"

"He chose not to vex you further, Your Grace." Door replied truthfully. "May I ask what kind of unfinished business you have with Spring Heeled Jack? If it is of legal nature, perhaps you can fill a complaint for when he will be captured and put to justice?"

"I will do no such thing. It is an old history. He abused my hospitality when he was my guest, stealing a family heirloom of great value. A book, a codex written in the times when London Below was founded." The Earl explained. "If I see him, he dies! But I will not hold it against you, Lady Door, if you will catch him first and serve him the justice he so richly deserves."

"Thank you, Your Grace." She bowed her head in respect.

"But it is only because you're daughter of Portico." He smiled.

"Forgive me for being so intrusive, but what kind of a book it was?" She enquired.

"It was book about Oberon's Kingdom and severing the ties with it." The old man replied. "Nothing that cannot be found in other books, but it is the original from which other books cited."

"Your Grace, what you just said is extremely important to me." Door's eyes grew round. "I am forever grateful."

"Anything for Portico's little daughter, but I'll keep that in mind should you ever choose to go in your father's footsteps and decide that you want to end the fiefdoms." The Earl laughed jovially. "Come, I will take you to the library, just mind your band of varlets."

"Your Grace... they're not varlets."

"Rascals then. Come."

Door only sighed and followed the man. The other four joined her.

"Are we looking like rascals?" Spike whispered to Kroenen.

"We probably do. Except for Slender that is." The German shrugged. "We're definitely motley."

Robo was about to protest but then he realised that the German Occultist was probably right. Out of the four of them (not counting Door who was a local noble) only Slenderman looked properly smart in his impeccable black business suit, and he wasn't even a human. Kroenen was what could be called a human… but only because there was no legal way to disqualify him for foul play3). And Kroenen was all when it came for humans, organic ones at least. Robo was a robot but he was a robot constructed by a human, so he was a human robot with all the civil rights and surname linking him to his Serbian ancestry4). Spike wasn't even from this Galaxy, let alone human or even Earthling. So yeah, calling them motley was an understatement5).

?

The library was different that Door's. It wasn't as spacious but Robo noticed that even as cramped as it was it still shouldn't be able to fit into a train. And yet it was there. It was a small room, or rather it was a large room filled with literally everything to the point where it became small room. It was filled with all kinds of junk, but the room was high (much higher than a train should ever be as Atomic Robo noticed) and the walls were obscured by book shelves stuffed tightly by variety of books. Some were old and precious-looking, others looked like cheap paperbacks. There were scrolls too. A bunch of maps here and there. There was no order in the Earl's library. But there were a lot of other things too. Some old plushies, a rubber love doll (deflated), plastic skeleton, bottles, jars, and a duffel bag. All sorts of things.

"Now, what do you look for?" The Earl asked looking around the place.

"We would appreciate some sort of faerie artefact list, preferably with descriptions." Door requested. "We suspect that he is after both faerie descents and artefacts."

"Ha! Almost everyone Below is faerie descent!" The Earl huffed with humour.

"That is why we seek for the artefacts. We want to ambush him but we have no way of knowing who he will attack next." Door admitted. "This is why we're after artefacts; it's our only option right now."

"Try this one then." The Earl reached and with great effort pulled a thick, heavy volume covered in dark leather. "Damn thing gets heavier every time I have to pull it off the shelf."

"Thanks you Your Grace." Door nodded and Robo immediately took the book from the Earl.

"Thank you, young... man." The Earl huffed with relief. "You can read it in the reading room." He turned for the door. "It's the next door. You will have a roommate though."

"A room mate?" Door's eyebrows rose high.

"Yes, yes, yes. I have a young man here, very bright minded young fellow. He's researching the Beast of Gévaudan and its connection to Beast of London." The Earl brightened slightly. "He wants to write a monograph. Exceptional young man."

"Won't that be a problem?" Kroenen asked. "Our work requires uttermost discretion."

"Don't worry, lad, he won't be running around and telling people what you're working on. He's busy with his research." The Earl laughed.

Everyone else could almost feel Kroenen's glare. No one called the ex-Nazi a 'lad' since… well he was never called that. Not when he was still a young boy. Not when he grew up to be serious man. And later no one dared.

"Come now. I'll take you to the reading room and leave you there." Their host beckoned at them. "You must forgive an old man, but I need some rest."

"Of course Your Grace." Door smiled. "We will do our best to be swift."

"When you will be done, tell me and I will stop at the nearest station." The Earl promised.

?

The reading room was only a little bit larger than the library. Or perhaps it was just an impression due to lack of book shelves and all the things that littered the library. The room certainly wasn't cramped, unlike the library that seemed to contain more books that it should, and the reading room was almost empty except for two reading tables. One of them was occupied.

The man was certainly young, or perhaps simply looked young. He had haircut similar to Door's father, only dirty blonde and no facial hair. He was dressed properly but not old fashioned. He had two books on his table and there was a sculpture of some animal sitting next to the opened books.

When they entered the room he lifted his eyes at them, they were so dark that they seemed black in the meagre light of the reading room. At first his eyes widened in surprise, but then he immediately smiled.

"Good evening... I think it is evening." He said softly with faint accent that was hard to identify.

"Good evening." Door replied politely. "I hope we're not disturbing you. I can promise that we will work as fast and quietly as we can."

"Of course. And you do not disturb me at all. I was starting to be tired a little bit." He said. His accent seemed to shift between French, Italian and Spanish. Or perhaps it was just an impression. "A small distraction will refresh my mind."

"We probably won't provide even a small distraction." Robo replied. "We're in a hurry."

"Oh, I understand." The man nodded.

"What are you working at?" Door asked looking at the sculpture.

"Oh. I have this working theory about Beast of London and Beast of Gévaudan." He gestured to the books and to the sculpture. "I think they're related. Sure, some people claim that Beast of Gévaudan was some trained animals used by some local nobles, but I believe it was a faerie creature, and that Beast of London was too."

"Oh, I see." Door nodded still focusing on the sculpture... could it be...

"I believe the Beast of Gévaudan was much smaller because it was not allowed to grow, unlike Beast of London which was reported to grow into impressive size." He continued. "My best guess is that someone found a young unknown animal and trained it. The beasts seem to be highly territorial, and the attacks happened in Paulhac, Mont Mouchet and La Besseyre Saint Mary triangle, in areas of Gévaudan, Haut Gévaudan, Vivrais, Haut Vivrais, Vélay, Cantal and Margeride, which is a nice territory to live fur such an animal. The area of the attacks was littered with shafts of antimony which could be a preferred dwelling for it, if the fact that Beast of London preferred similar settings. In addition the local forests were swampy, making the place simply ideal to hide such an animal." The man started to happily describe the historical and geographic details of the area.

As the man started to explain why locals were largely unarmed after Camisard uprising in the first years of XVIII century in the Cévennes mountains area to Door; and as Atomic Robo and Kroenen focused on the book, Spike and Slenderman were watching the man closely.

"And so, you see the place was ideal and the local situation worked in the animal owner's favour. My best bet is that the beast was handled by Chastel brothers and their father Jean Chastel also known as "Mask". They were serving two high ranked aristocrats; one marquis d'Apcher and one count de Morangiès. I'm not sure if they've set the beast free on their own or because they were told to, but it probably get out of their hand with just how the animal was aggressive, and it was aggressive because it was protecting its territory." The man explained and gave Slenderman and Spike strange look. "In the end, it attracted attention and Jean Chastel shot the animal with silver bullet that was supposedly blessed. I suspect though that not all of the attacks were the animal's doing, some of them were probably their 'master's'. Some people reported that the beast was capable of running on two legs, but others claimed that the beast had tail.6)"

"And the beast itself?" Door asked with awe.

"No one knows how it really looked like. And we're not likely to ever be sure considering that half the time it was most probably the beast's owner dressed up in some gruesome costume." The young man shrugged and took the sculpture to look at it more closely. "But this sculpture shows some resemblance of the Beast of London, which sculpture is sadly lost. It seems to picture much younger and less developed version of Beast of London."

Door wanted to say something when Slenderman's tentacles shot toward the man and Spike hissed.

"That's him!" The Wraith growled.

The young man ducked and evaded the two tentacles that the pale entity sent after him. He rolled on the floor, still holding the sculpture and jumped back to his feet. His eyes glistered as he looked at the five individuals that separated him from the door; there was something strange in that look. Then he jumped forward, bounced off the wall and above Door, Robo and Kroenen. Spike tried to snatch him in mid-air but missed. Slenderman's tentacles only hit the wall.

They didn't wait before going after him but Robo and Kroenen bumped at each other in the door.

"He really IS spring heeled!" Spike shouted in surprise.

"The name didn't come from nowhere." Door shouted back. "Though he doesn't look like himself. Spring Heeled Jack had black hair. This man is blonde!"

"You'd think it's so hard to change the hair colour these days?" Kroenen shouted back at them from his position behind Atomic Robo.

"I don't think it was a hair dye." Robo yelled.

"It doesn't matter. We must catch him!" Door didn't really care at the moment what hair colour the man had.

They jumped into Earl's main room and saw the Spring Heeled Jack running past the guests and jumping on the tables. Door could swear that it looked almost exactly the same as when Marquis de Carabas did the same last time he visited The Earl.

"Stop that man! It's him. It's the Spring Heeled Jack!" Robo hollered.

The guards immediately threw themselves at the running man but they were to slow. The Earl himself stood up from his throne. He was a heavy man so it cost him a lot of effort but he seemed to ignore it in favour of looking angry, perhaps even furious.

"Get him now!" He roared and then turned to Door and her companions. "What is the meaning of this all?"

"He's the Spring Heeled Jack!" Robo shouted back while everyone was trying to catch the running man.

"Your Grace, we believe we have identified him as Spring Heeled Jack, although he may actually be his son or grandson." Door replied. She did not join pursue. It was already a crowd there.

"What?" The Earl was shocked and it was clear on his face.

His Fool, Tooley, was about to say something when a sound of breaking glass distracted everyone.

"He escaped." Robo called from the other end of the room.

"It shatters my heart." Tooley said but there was little enthusiasm in his joke.

"How do you know it was him?" The Earl questioned ignoring his Fool.

"Doctors Kroenen and Tesla were looking through the book you recommended while the man was telling me about the Beast and what he believed it was. Spike and Slenderman were listening too, and they both are telepaths. Spike hissed that it was him and the man started to run." Door explained. "He jumped above us, he truly is Spring Heeled."

"Jack certainly did his homework." Robo joined Door and the Earl. Behind him rest of the group was still tangled with Earl's guards. "And he has the sculpture."

"I was wondering if it was the same marble sculpture as mentioned in one of my own books." Door nodded. "But there was no description of it, so it could have been anything."

"That sculpture he stole from me was fairy made." The Earl growled. "It is second time that Spring Heeled Jack steals something from me. And I don't care if it is his son, grandson or son-in-law, if I catch him, I will put him on a wheel!"

"I am terribly sorry, Your Grace." Door bowed her head.

"Nonsense, you did not steal anything from me." The old man shook his head slightly. "But it is peculiar that every time you pay me a visit, my windows get shattered."

"I have blood!" It was Kroenen's voice. He stood next to the stained glass window that the Spring Heeled Jack jumped through.

"It looks like he's bleeding. Doesn't look serious, but it is prominent enough." Spike confirmed.

"Are you sure it is not yours or one of the guardsmen?" Robo turned back to his team mates.

"None of them got wounded." Spike replied.

"A trail of blood." Door blinked. "We may catch him if we're lucky."

"I will stop the train at the nearest station." The Earl promised. "We're nearing it anyway, you can go into the tunnel but you must be careful."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Door beamed.

"I have promised." He smiled fondly. "Do an old man a favour tough. Tell your father to visit me sometime." He added.

?

Before the Earl finished his last sentence the train stopped and they got out. There was a slight consternation.

"Does he know about your family?" Robo asked not sure what to think.

"He does. Sometimes. He is old you know." Door sighed. "His memory isn't working right at times."

"He seems to do fine most of the time." Kroenen observed.

"He is old. He and my grandfather were friends." Door shrugged. "Let's go and see if we can find that trail."

"Slender says that he shouldn't have much trouble with the blood." Spike passed Slenderman's words. "The question is when Spring Heeled Jack will notice that he leaves a trail for us to follow."

"That we will see. Let us go." Door decided and they carefully descended into the tube. It was dangerous, but there were niches for them to hide in should they needed to. All they had to do was to be careful. Luckily for them it was one of the old and forgotten tunnels that only Earl's train ever used.

TBC.

The insults used by the Earl were made with "Shakespeare Insult Kit" from Tumblr.

1) True names of Jewish occult books.

2) SS was divided into Allgemaine-SS (the general SS) and Waffen-SS (the military SS). It is noteworthy that SS was divided in different offices; there were 12 different offices, 2 of which were devoted mainly to extermination of "less worthy" nations, these being the SS-RSHA and WVHA.

I put Karl Ruprecht Kroenen in Hauptamt Persönlicher Stab Reichsfüher-SS which was Reichsfüher's Himmler personal headquarters, to support his role in Ragna Rok and the fact that he worked for Rasputin (who was approached by Himmler himself as stated in Hellboy comic book). Additionally Kroenen was in Thule Society which means some benefits such as some cosy official assignment while he was working with Rasputin. But despite his high rank and important occupation he is not immune to investigation because in dictatorship anyone can be guilty of treason.

The H-Sonderkommando was an 8-people squad that was investigating witch-hunt trials due to Himmler's personal interests. The team was led by Dr Rudolf Levin. I put Kroenen as one of the overseers due to his involvement with Rasputin (Hellboy's mother was a witch), but he is not a member of it. The archives of H-Sonderkommando were found in 1946 in Sława (Silesia, Poland, formerly III Reich's Schlawa, in 1937 the name was changed to Schlesiersee) and transported to Poznań, but the H-Sonderkommando was active all over the III-rd Reich and the occupied territories. The archive counts 3884 volumes and covers the time period of 385-1940, from Europe, USA, Mexico, Turkey and India (only 49 cases from Poland).

3) It is a loose reference to Terry Pratchett's "Men at Arms" where you can find following quote "(...) whereas Corporal Nobbs had been disqualified from the human race for shoving." I decided Nazis or ex-Nazis (and even those who later worked for USA) would easily be disqualified from human race if it was possible in the first place (and most Stalinists too, if you ask me). And Karl Ruprecht Kroenen is undoubtedly an ex-Nazi.

4) Nicola Tesla was Serbian, born in Similjan (Austro-Hungary, modern Croatia). Robo's official name is Atomic Robo Tesla; he bears the surname of his constructor, who is his "father" in a way, which only means that Robo is an American with Serbian "ancestry".

5) Just to be on the safe side and dissipate all doubts:

Slenderman is his usual self: no face, no hair, black business suit, white shirt, black tie and perfectly polished shoes. And one of the very few creatures that actually look attractive in a business suit (because business suits aren't very sexy by themselves so it's up to the wearer to make it look smashing).

Spike wears his usual Earth set: an undershirt with something printed on it in black and white, pair of jeans, some shoes and a coat. He's a bit of a hipster with it, so he looks like he slept in his clothes for a week, but it is all purposeful look to show that he's so cool and doesn't care. He never looks like that in his Wraith attire (in which he looks crisp and sharp).

Karl Ruprecht Kroenen is the comic version with the movie looks (because the movie look has better masks and sweet body suit), so he wears a mask and a body suit, but because it's not a movie version, he wears some trousers and a sweater over the body suit; he wears knee high boots and a coat too.

Atomic Robo looks the same way he does in the comics, so it's some trousers, sneakers, a shirt with some funny print on it and perhaps a coat, jacket or hoodie.

You can see how they look weird together. Especially if you add Door on top of all that.

6) Beast of Gévaudan was real, it all happened. The beast was terrorising the mentioned places for three years. We do not know what it really was but personally I believe it was couple of dog mix-breeds or indeed some African animals (such as large felines) used by some people (that also donned some beast-outfits) to fulfil their perverse urges. Some of the attacks were sexual in nature while others were clearly animal attacks.


	13. Objects in the mirror

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear.**

?

 _The Tube. London Below._

The blood track wasn't as clear as Slenderman thought at first. Whatever the wound was, it wasn't serious enough to cause heavy bleeding. Not to mention that if it was serious enough to leave large trail of blood the man would bleed to death already. As it was, the trail was just drops. Spike could smell it somewhat, but it was faint and Slenderman claimed that he could "see" the droplets, but they were far and few between. That meant that they had to be careful to not lose the track. Which they almost did couple of times.

Soon after leaving the Earl's train they followed into the tube and the blood trail led them to a side tunnel, but not before they almost missed it and had to turn back. The tunnel led them to a deeper level and then into some old corridors from the world war II. It was there that they lost their track yet again and had to go back to the last place they saw the blood drops.

It didn't help that the old corridors were just as dark as the tube or that the floor was uneven and covered in blemish of old stains. The smell wasn't helpful either – it was a mix of cat urine, rotting meat and old, stale air. At that moment they were depending solely on Slenderman's vision because Spike was rendered nose-blind by the foulness of the air. The only thing that prevented him from puking was that he didn't eat any human food recently. He did retch at first though. Door's sense of smell wasn't as sensitive as Spike's and living her whole life Below she was better prepared to everything that Below could throw as a person, but even she had to put a handkerchief over her nose. Kroenen wore his mask and remained unmoved by foetid air. Atomic Robo couldn't really smell things so he remained immune and Slenderman seemed to not even notice the malodorous air, which made Door wonder what kind of places the creature visited if he remained unimpressed… or did she rather not know?

Slowly as they did, they finally came close to the hiding spot of Spring Heeled Jack – they could see faint light at the end of the corridor that the Slenderman was leading them trough. They were there, suddenly they realised that this was it, this would be the show down. And suddenly they were all painfully aware that they did not discuss how they would apprehend their target, or that they didn't even know if they would be taking him dead or alive. But it was too late now to hesitate or to start briefings about the actions they were about to take. They would have to proceed as the situation unfolded.

They stopped only for a second to get themselves into formation. Robo and Slenderman were up front in case their target would have firearms – Robo was pretty much bulletproof and Slenderman claimed to be sturdy enough to survive mundane weapons. After them Spike and Kroenen would go, Spike as a Wraith had his regenerative properties that would serve him well in case of attack. No one was sure if Kroenen could survive heavy fire, including himself, but he did have Kevlar vest on. Door was last – walking in after the four men would secure the area, to arrest the killer, or to confirm him killed during attempt at resisting arrest.

The door was not closed so they simply poured in, Door entering as the last one, what they have found in was not what they have expected to see. For once there was no gory display of missing organs, the place was reasonably clean. There were some closed ceramic jars on the shelves that could contain the organs, but that was all. The stolen items sat neatly on a desk at the far corner of the room, except for the looking glass – it hung on a wall, covered in what must've been an old bed sheet.

And there, opposite from the door, on a narrow bed sat Spring Heeled Jack tending to a shallow but long cut on his shoulder and arm. He was, unsuccessfully, trying to bandage it. His head shot up as soon as they entered the room. He didn't seem surprised but he glared at them as if he was offended by their presence.

"I didn't... After you didn't come immediately after, I assumed you weren't able to track me. Don't get me wrong, I didn't left the blood trail voluntarily, I was actively trying to lessen the bleeding." He admitted. His voice sounded exactly same as he did at Earl's. Only his accent became slightly thicker. "I did hope to make it hard to spot, especially that it's very dark in the tube."

"Fortunately for us, Slenderman doesn't require light to see." Door replied to him.

They have fanned out now, just in case. Spring Heeled Jack was trapped, literally cornered but that only made him more dangerous. Any creature in similar predicament would be. If the flight option is blocked, the only remaining one is to fight.

"I should have expected that." Spring Heeled Jack admitted bitterly. "The word 'extraordinary' obliges after all."

"Who are you?" Robo asked.

"I am Jack." The man answered.

"Spring Heeled Jack?" Kroenen inquired.

"The one and only." Jack confirmed.

"Spring Heeled Jack was my relative, distant cousin." Door narrowed her eyes. "You are an impostor."

"The one you speak of was my father." Jack explained. "He died in the exile, but not before fathering me."

"And so you decided to continue your father's antics, only way more extreme?" Door hissed.

"You wouldn't understand. My father was mad, that much is true, but there was method to his madness! He wanted to end the faerie exile, to bring enchantment back to England!" Jack yelled back. "His mental ailment prevented him from doing so, but he taught me what he could, and I vowed to continue his work."

"You fool! Don't you know that opening the portal to Oberon's domain would destroy London?" Door gestured widely to indicate everything that surrounded them. "Both Above and Below. You wouldn't help anyone, you would cause countless deaths!"

Jack blinked couple of times and then shook his head.

"I am well aware of that. But I have found a way around that. Charter would not be broken because the passage would not be opened in London." Jack sighed, he knew he would have to explain but that worked for him, for his advantage. "All this." He gestured to his desk and to the jars. "It was all unavoidable. I had to do this no matter how much I didn't want to. It was the only way; believe me I searched for alternatives."

"I see that you are not saner than your father was reported to be." Spike winced. He had a feeling that they would be subjected to some kind of 'you will understand once I explained and then you will join me' speech.

"I am not a mad man. I am desperate man." Jack sounded offended. "It can be done. You see, in England the enchantment is all gone but there are pockets of enchantment residue in different places, places where it was preserved. That's where my father fled to. He searched and he found many such places. He found them all over the world, but he decided to settle closer to home, in Ireland where he met my mother and where I grew up surrounded by nurturing enchantment but it is fading there too, more and more, and soon it will be no more."

"And the Sidhe1) are dying out." Door seemed to know what he was talking about. "Their birth rate is minimal to non-existent. No life births through entire XXth century. And in XXIst there was not even a stillbirth so far."

"See? This is why I had to act as I did. No more time. But I am not cruel; I don't want to destroy this place, not when it is one of the last truly stable pockets of enchantment. This is why I have found another way!" He pointed at the mirror. "To open a portal you need enchantment to power it, faerie artefacts to anchor the connection and an Opener to initialise it. But no one said that it has to be done in London Below. This is why I plan to do this in Ireland! I know of one safe place, rich with enchantment to open passage there. Once it is done, portal to London Below can be safely opened from the other side, followed by many more to bring enchantment back!"

"And you cannot open yourself despite being related to me because your Opener genes are dormant. That meant that you needed an Opener." Door deadpanned.

"Sadly, the entire Angel Islington's massacre left me with grossly limited options where it came to access to Openers. Almost all members of House Portico slaughtered, and you made everything in your power to become virtually impossible to reach."

"So all this was meant to be what exactly? An attempt to lure me?" She growled, she was starting to lose her temper. She was sick and tired of people thinking of her as some over glorified lock picker. First Islington and now this!

"Lure you? Good grief! Of course no." Jack shook his head. "House Portico is all but extinct. Except for you, Lady Door. And another one. It is that other one that I have been trying to reach."

"Impossible. Croup and Vandemar murdered my entire family." Door clenched her fists. She wouldn't allow the likes of Spring Heeled Jack to remind her of her own, personal tragedy without facing consequences.

"That's where you're mistaken. I have used various occult techniques to find another Opener, and it was that other Opener I was trying to reach." He ignored her aggressive stance. "Another member of your family."

"I do not have family anymore." Door's voice was now dangerously low.

"You have a sister." Jack exclaimed. "The Opener I have seen is a young woman, long light brown hair and your family's tattoo."

Door was speechless. She thought that she knew what happened, that she read her family's death from the walls and floors of the house… but did she? She saw her brother's death, she saw the final moments of her father… she knew the fate of her mother, but she didn't saw, didn't read her sister's death. Could it be possible that Ingress2) was alive?

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to get her exact location from the fortune telling methods and the Looking Glass isn't fully powered yet so I cannot see where she is, but I saw her." He walked to the covered mirror. "It does take some time to regain full power after activation."

"You are a fool." Door sighed with irritation. "A mirror doesn't show an exact image of reality. It shows reversed image of reality. If it showed Ingress alive, it means that she is dead."

"No, you are mistaken." Jack insisted. "The image may be reversed, but it remains truthful. And we are not talking about ordinary mirror but a Looking Glass. What use would it have if it was lying?"

"You're delusional. And it would be only your problem if not for the fact that you involved others into your madness." She had enough of it. The memory of her sister reminded her of the pain and anger she felt year before. And then she recalled the satisfaction that her revenge brought her. "Now you will answer for what you did. You will answer for: the horrors that you brought upon your victims, for stealing their possessions and for breaking Market's Truce which is violation of Charter."

Spring Heeled Jack glared at her in silence. They could see he was considering all that he just heard, juggling various futures in his head. His face showed that he didn't like his perspectives.

"You can blame me for anything you want but you will not charge me with breaking of Market Truce! Any fate is better than that!" He roared and jumped at Door. His fingers suddenly formed into sharp claws and his breath turned into clouds of blue smoke. His eyes were glowing angry red. Now it was obvious that he was indeed son of Spring Heeled Jack senior.

Fortunately Slenderman had excellent reflexes and managed to pull Door out of Jack's way while Robo jumped in between her and the man, pushing the attacker away. Jack fell back, quickly looked around and grabbed the first thing that fell into his hands which incidentally was a dagger; he got back to his feet with triumphant grin. He jumped again, wanting to get past them, but he managed to land close to Spike who threw him back with just one punch.

The Wraith's strength was enough to send the man back to the other side of the room, unfortunately Spike didn't mind where he was aiming and Jack hit the Looking Glass, shattering it. The glass shards fell from underneath the cover just as Jacks was falling to his knees. Unlike the glass however, Jack quickly got up again, ready to try to get free yet again.

Unfortunately for him, Kroenen wasn't waiting for the Underworlder to attack again and took the initiative. Spring Heeled Jack saw the masked German and decided that he would have to cut through the ex-Nazi, but he didn't take into account that the ex-Nazi in question wasn't about to just stand there and get slaughtered.

Kroenen grabbed the dagger's handle just when Jack lifted the weapon to deliver a wide cut from above. They struggled for a second; it was when Jack made yet another mistake. Kroenen didn't even try to overpower Jack, it was clear that the Underworlder was stronger; he chose to use that strength against his opponent.

They spun for a second as the dagger went down, it was hard to tell how the blade would descend but a second later it was over. Kroenen stepped away from Jack, slowly, one stiff pace, then another, revealing Spring Heeled Jack standing motionlessly with shocked face.

The dagger was buried seep into his stomach. The angle was awkward, it went in just below the ribcage and it seemed that the blade managed to get to the liver and that the wound was deadly – Kroenen managed to get the area rich in blood vessels.

"He was right." Spike glanced at the dying Jack. "You will not charge him with breaking the Market Truce."

"He got away easily." Door swallowed loudly. "He would be put on the rack for what he did." She came closer.

The internal bleeding had to be more profound than the external one because the man was already unconscious. Or was he a man? Now it was clear that he was not a man. As he was passing away his fingers stopped looking anything like human ones – they were just bony claws with blades for nails. His skin while pale due to the blood loss also changes its appearance – it seemed more leathery and shiny, almost like Spike's. Only Wraith skin was silky and soft while Spring Heeled Jack's was thick and oil-skin like. His face became sharper, the nose pointier than in any human and entire bone structure narrower. Eyes, now half-closed became rounder and more bulging.

"And you're related to this?" Robo pointed at the Spring Heeled Jack's corpse.

"If it will make you feel any better, I can promise you that I am not able to change my appearance." Door rolled her eyes. It was true that they were related… well, not exactly. Her family's blood ran in his, well, used to run in his, but his didn't run in hers. Still. He was a relative. She wasn't sure if she should feel sad that he was dead, or relieved that he was dead and wouldn't bring shame upon her family.

"Herrin Door." Kroenen's voice pulled her out of her musings. "I am sorry about the Looking Glass." He pointed at the broken glass. "You will not be able to use it to find out if what He said about your sister was true."

"It is all right, Doctor Kroenen." Door looked at the glass shards with sadness. "I am fairly sure that he lied."

"I didn't feel a lie in him, but I can't tell if he was telling the truth either." Spike admitted. "He was filled with strong emotion and Slender says that he was focusing on stalling so his wound could seal at least partially."

"It doesn't matter." Door turned away and headed to the door. "Let's go. This affair is finished. I want to close this case."

"What about the corpse?" Atomic Robo pointed at the fresh cadaver lying on the floor.

"What about it?" Door shrugged. "The nature will take its course."

There was no discussing with that. A funeral would be nice, but who would hold it? There was no true government there. Door was Jack's relative, but she didn't look eager to get him a funeral, and no one else would care about it anyway. All that was really left to be done was for Door to report the case solved to other Lords of London Below and be done with it. The man was guilty by his own admission, he didn't even deny it. The case was closed. It was over.

?

 _House of Arch. The next morning._

They were sitting in the dining room of the guest wing of the house. This was their last day in London Below, as soon as the case was officially closed Door was to take them back. Right now they were just spending their morning idly. Door went to report the events of previous day to other Lords of Below while she sent Richard Mayhew to collect the items from Jack's hiding place – these things had to be returned to their rightful owners or their heirs. Everyone was pretty sure that the Earl would be happy getting his sculpture back, and perhaps even the stolen book, if Spring Heeled Jack had it there that is. The Looking Glass was broken, but the person who did it was dead, and as Marquis de Carabas explained the day before, it was just some glass; the true power was in the frame so the mirror would be fixed easily. When it came to the seven years of bad luck… well, the person who broke the mirror had instant bad luck in the form of being dead.

"This place is odd, but I feel strangely at home here." Spike admitted suddenly. "It seems so familiar."

"This is how it is constructed. It is supposed to seem familiar so people who get stuck here have it easier to find themselves in their new home." Kroenen explained. "I am sure that Richard could tell you something about it."

"I do not feel that much at home." Spike shrugged slightly. He felt at ease here but he certainly wanted to get back to his Hive.

"Don't you have any remarks about how this all is but a nonsensical misunderstanding about how parallel universes work, and perhaps phase shift, Doctor Tesla?" Kroenen's mask was as always plain and empty, but his entire being radiated mocking smirks.

"I'm tired of being the only voice of reason here." Robo huffed back. "You believe in whatever kind of wizardry you like, and I'm telling you that there is hard science behind all if this."

"Why can't it be both?"

They instantly turned to where the voice came and saw Door standing in the door, looking a bit tired but rather happy.

"How it went?" Robo asked with courtesy.

"They had no other choice but accept my report." Door sat heavily on a chair. "I think they were happy enough to forget that such an issue existed in the first place but expected that if it did come to an end, it should be more impressive."

"I don't understand, the problem is solved." Spike seemed confused. "Why do they care how it was done?"

"Great men's favours are uncertain. Even if Door is great lady herself." Kroenen said philosophically.

"He is right." Door agreed. "If I was to guess, I'd say that they would prefer to hold a trial and execution for the people. If I have failed then they would simply say that the perpetrator fled and be done with it. But now they have to say that the murderer is dead but the people will not see the show of his trial."

"What would happen if he succeeded with the portal?" Spike asked.

"He wouldn't. He would need an Opener and he would never reach me and he would never find my sister." Door shook her head. "You cannot find dead people."

"Slender says that she may be alive. He says that Jack was right and Looking Glass couldn't show him anything made-up because mirrors don't create images, just reflect them." Spike passed Slenderman's words.

"Yes. But these things aren't the most reliable fortune telling artefacts. It could've showed him the past. Or some parallel reality." Door stood up again. "I don't want to hold any hope. If my sister was alive she would show up by now, London Below isn't that large place."

"So, the case is closed." Robo summed up everything.

"I guess it is. Finally." Door sighed with tiredness. "I will get you back to the London Above as soon as Richard is back. I tasked him with returning the items to whoever owns them now."

"Can he do that?" Robo asked not sure if the shy man will manage such a task.

"Oh yes, he will do just fine. He's one of the Below's most successful accountants, he offers his services at the Floating Market so everyone knows who he is. He is also my personal accountant, so he won't have problems with people questioning his involvement." Door assured Robo. "We do not have many such specialists here so they serve as figures of public trust. Richard will do just fine."

?

 _London Above. MI6 HQ._

Door let them out right in front of Miss Moneypenny's desk, startling the poor woman into jumping. But it did save them lots of time with the security. Fortunately Miss Moneypenny's reflex was undeniably excellent and after settling back in her chair, she dialled 'M's' phone.

"She will see you in a moment; she is not in her office at the moment." Miss Moneypenny smiled brightly at them. "You managed to catch her during her lunch break."

"It is quite all right. We have time." Door nodded while everyone sat in the available chairs.

A few moments later Mina walked in with rather angry scowl on her face.

"It is not at you." She exclaimed seeing their reactions. "Politicians, you know, they ruin everything!"

"You know what they say about 10 000 politicians chained to the bottom of the ocean." Robo joked in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Yes. A good start." Mina opened her doors and let them in. "What do you have for me?"

"The mission is over." Door said. "It was successful."

"Thank God, at least one good thing to hear for me to hear today." The 'M' slid down into her chair. "I'd though that today would be a total loss."

"It can't be that bad." Kroenen waved his hand.

"It is worse. Brexit, Syria, terrorists, cyber-security." The woman hid her face in her hands. "It was so much easier back in the XIXth century."

"Slenderman says that it wasn't." Spike stated.

"Probably not. But the sentiment to the good old times remains." Mina composed herself. "Do you have any written report?" She asked and blinked when she realised what she just said. "Oh, not for me or the agency. I just think that Duke Prospero would appreciate having some news about it all."

"I can write one." Robo offered. The moment he left London Below he felt better. The surge of radio signals was exhilarating.

"I would appreciate that greatly." Mina smiled.

"I can send it to you through secured e-mail if you want. Or by regular mail, but it will take longer to get to you." The Atomic Robo proposed. He, personally, preferred e-mail, but it was hers choice.

"I would prefer it to be in regular mail. You know how to secure it, and send it to my private address as a private correspondence." Mina requested.

"No problem."

"Is that all?" Door asked.

"Of course. I do not want to stall you." Mina blinked and glanced at her watch. "You're probably busy."

"Not really, but I'd like to go home." Door admitted. She wanted to get some rest. The entire crisis was pretty exhausting for her.

"Naturally. You do deserve rest. It must've been stressful time for you." Mina nodded. She remembered how it was being the head of a League.

"Then I will return home now." Door smiled and now it was plainly clear that she was tired.

She marched to the door, but instead of opening it, she Opened it – the blue light pooled over the wood and an image of her own study appeared behind the glow. She took one step and simply walked pass the liquid blue, looked back, waved her hand and then the strange image dissipated, leaving just the plain wooden door.

"That was strange." Spike noted. He never saw it from this perspective.

"It is time for us too." Robo decided. "I still need to take Spike back to A51 so he can go home. And don't think that I have forgotten about you Kroen… "Robo silenced. Kroenen was gone.

The German couldn't go with Door because they would see him following her. He couldn't walk out either because the only door out of the room was the ones that Door used to teleport or whatever was that she did. He couldn't jump out of the window not because it was too high – Robo suspected that the Occultist would somehow manage to land safely – but because it was on the wall on Mina's desk left, just next to the door, which meant that if Kroenen would go for the window they would see him. And the wall opposite to the window was occupied by a bookshelf with elegant looking books, and a pot fern on top of it.

"Where did he go?" Robo looked around confused. "How did he..."

He turned to see if Slenderman was gone too, just like the last time, but the slim entity was still there, not looking like he was about to go anywhere though his shoulders were trembling slightly. Robo was about to comment about it but Spike spoke first.

"He says 'L-space3)'." The Wraith repeated what he has heard from Slenderman, though he looked as if the joke was lost on him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Robo asked with deep irritation glaring at the faceless being, but the same moment Robo spoke, Slenderman just vanished in the thin air.

"He's gone too." Robo face palmed with a 'clank' noise.

"Back in Siberia he did say that he intended to remain a free man." Spike smirked recalling their meeting with the German. "He seems to be a man of his word."

"He bragged about being a perjurer." Robo reminded.

"Swearing an oath your higher-up orders you to and sticking to your own will are two different things." Spike noticed.

He was a Wraith and to him it was obvious that oaths only counted if one intended to stick to them when they swore them because they wanted to swear them. But then again he was a Wraith and Wraith while having their own code of honour were notorious for not being overly loyal to those they didn't like.

Robo knew about that particular trait of Spike's kind and wondered briefly if that meant that Spike was more or less trustworthy than Kroenen?

"Whatever." Robo decided that he wasn't in a mood for pondering about other people loyalties. "Come, Spike, let's go." He turned to the 'M'. "Send me an e-mail with the address you want me to send that report to."

"I will. And have a safe journey." Mina smiled watching the two men leaving her office. She would have to get back to her tedious duty again but for now she basked in memories of when she was League's operative herself.

TBC.

Oh yes, one more chapter to go: epilogue, because there is one happy end I really want to write.

1) In Irish it is the name of elf-like folks living under hills and kurgans or barrows (actually Aes Sidhe). The name comes from the fact that in Irish a hill or barrow is called Sid, plural Side, so the folk living there was called the same, the word in time turned from "Side" into 'Sidhe". I find it fitting word to use especially since Neverwhere was taking place in London Below, technically making Door and everyone there Sidhe as well.

2) I based this on the comic book, not the TV series, but even in the comic book Ingress' survival was strongly hinted by Mr Croup that Ingress was taken but she was too small to be of use to Islington, and that she was alive at the time when they tortured de Carabas to death (but he got better soon). And in the TV series Croup openly admits that Ingress is alive. So, alive she is in here as well. Also she is considerably well and a bit older since the time has passed.

3) You know... Knowledge is power, and power... It's a quantum space of all possible books (L-space as in Library Space): books of the past are quoted by the books of the present which in turn will be quoted by the books of the future. This of course includes all books in all formats (also digital ones – as long as they're books). L-space was invented by Terry Pratchett and is part of Discworld.

The L-space can be used to travel through time and space – and in this case Kroenen used it to travel through space: to another place with books.

Naturally there has to be large amount of knowledge in a library to connect to L-space strongly enough to create a passage… which incidentally sometimes takes just one book, but more often takes several rooms tightly packed with books, depending on the books. There's even an equation describing the L-space: books = knowledge = power = mass x distance2 / time3

Now think about this: Congress' Library and where it could lead?


	14. Epilogue

**London Calling.**

 _"(…) London calling to the underworld_

 _Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls (…)"_ – The Clash _"London Calling"_.

 **Warnings** : Crime and everything that comes with it.

Timing: 2016, a year after "The Cabbala"

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen original comic books © Allan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Neverwhere © Neil Gaiman. Atomic Robo © Brian Clevinger and Scott Wegner. Stargate Atlantis © MGM Studios. Hellboy (in character of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen) © Michael Mignola. Slenderman © Eric Knudsen (as Victor Surge). The story © Archer Black.

Dracula (in character of Wilhelmina Murray) by Bram Stoker. Allan Quatermain by sir Henry Rider Haggard. Orlando (or his/hers alike) by Virgina Woolf.

 **Epilogue.**

?

 _Pegasus Galaxy. Todd's Hive._

The trip back to Area 51 went relatively smooth, excluding Atomic Robo's rants about how all that was illogical. Spike paid him no mind, the robot didn't really need him to pay attention and listen, the mechanical being needed to vent out his scientific frustrations an audience wasn't required to react to them.

The trip to Pegasus Galaxy was instant thanks to the Stargate (as Atlanteans called it) but he emerged in their base, in the City of Lanteans (or now City of Tau'ri as they were apparently knows in their own Galaxy – Spike decided that too many names caused more problems than it was worth). That wouldn't be problem in itself if not for the fact that the moment he has set his foot in the City, the Satedan Runner (Ronon Dex, Spike was perfectly aware that the large man had a name but the man's anger was amusing so he continued to call him 'Runner') was breathing on his neck. Then it took an hour for the Atlanteans to contact his Hive, and another hour for him to be transported there.

And finally he was home... or as close to the idea as a Wraith could have. He was now thinking about a bath with little (or a lot) help from some nice worshippers and then rest. Yes. And the rest would involve worshippers too – he was hoping that a nice massage could be arranged.

His daydreaming was interrupted however by Hive's Commander's orders for him to immediately report on the bridge and... Well... report. Spike sighed and went to the bridge – he could count on his Commander to summon him like this. He could swear that the old Wraith has made it his hobby to make Spike's life miserable. Then again, there would be a reason or two for that. Spike winced internally, it was just his luck: he chose to just do his job and follow orders no matter whom they came from and in turn was now paying for it (because he followed orders that didn't came from his rightful Commander), if he chose to follow the rightful Commander he'd be dead now (and it was his luck that the rightful Commander whom he chose not to follow made it alive and regained his position even if it wasn't in the same Hive that he'd lost it on).

But no matter how mean the Commander was being to him (though never cruel or downright hostile), the familiarity of a Hive was refreshing for his mind like no other place. The comfortable darkness of the corridors, the organic walls surrounding him and the mental presence of other Wraith was just what he longed for ever since he left for the last mission, Slenderman's presence could never make up for this (even if it was good to be around another telepath).

He reached the bridge without thinking about it – his legs simply knew the way – and entered it without a pause. The familiar figure of the Commander and the Second in Command known as Bullseye by some of the humans came to his view. He carefully did not roll his eyes – the younger Wraith was related to the Commander and also behaved like a paragon of all SICs.

"You return faster than I have expected. Did you succeed?" The Commander known to humans as Todd spoke with suspicious calmness (Spike suspected that it was meant to hide Todd's curiosity).

"Yes, the mission was a success. The objective was achieved." Spike replied truthfully. "Although it was not what I have been expecting." He added.

"Specify." Bullseye demanded. He was just as calm and polite as the Commander.

"I was expecting another global security issue, just as it was the last time, but it was a criminal case this time." Spike revealed. "Granted, the circumstances and locality was rather exotic, the modus operandi of the killer was particularly disturbing and his motive was most unusual, but it the end it was series of murders."

"I am expecting more detailed relation than that." Bullseye pressed.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe." Spike avoided wincing, he suddenly realised just why Atomic Robo was ranting. To someone who lived through it the events were perfectly clear and reasonable, but to someone else it would be nonsense. How was he to explain all that?

"Nevertheless I would like to hear it." Todd gave Spike a piercing look of someone with experience regarding outlandish yet true stories.

"I believe that it might have involved a quantum mirror of some sort. And perhaps even inter-dimensional travels. Although not directly – the case itself was a series of murders."

"I expect a full written report by the start of the next round of shifts1)" Todd ordered. "Your previous report was most interesting and I expect to learn just as much from this one as well."

"You've probably learn much less. Maybe some of their history." Spike revealed. "If I was to read what I am about to write, not living through it all by myself, I would consider it to be ravings of a feverish lunatic."

"Regardless, I want that report. Present it as you saw it." Todd insisted. "If it will make you feel better, you may add your personal observations to the nature of what you have witnessed."

"Yes Commander." Spike bowed his head.

"Dismissed."

"Yes Commander." Spike immediately turned on his heel and marched off the bridge. This went rather well.

As the door closed behind the dart pilot, Bullseye turned to his uncle with a slight smirk.

"You know that this means that he will spend the rest of the round writing that report instead of resting or humping all the Worshippers he can get to stay still long enough?" He spoke with humour.

"An added bonus." Todd admitted. "But I am curious about his adventure on Earth."

"Is it that important?"

"By being part of that 'League' of theirs, he is becoming one of my most promising intel sources." Todd explained. "We may have an alliance with Atlanteans and a working one, but it always pays to have some extra leverage when dealing with them."

Bullseye didn't reply to that. He knew that his uncle and the military commander of Atlantis were 'brothers' due to Gift of Life, and that Todd trusted the man more than he trusted most of his own kin (especially given Todd's personal history), but respect is one thing and leading someone by their nose is another. And Todd never saw anything against manipulating Sheppard into doing things.

?

 _Tesladyne Island._

Atomic Robo sat behind his desk and looked around. He was away for merely few days but it felt like ages. Dust didn't have a chance to settle but the impression remained. And then the sensation of being back flooded him like a warm air: home, sweet home.

It was his kingdom, his domain, where everything had explanation and the things that didn't were examined and scientifically explained. And if they weren't, it was merely a matter of time before his action scientist would have better equipment to try again.

Robo leaned in his chair, it was sturdy one so it could take his weight, and thought about things to do. There were few projects awaiting his approval, some reports to read and tasks to assign, but every time he thought of something his optics drifted to portrait of Nicola Tesla. The photograph of his constructor (and de facto father) seemed to have gravity of its own.

Robo stared at the picture for a moment and gave up. There was no point in delaying it. He knew he would make that call sooner or later, probably sooner. Being socially connected was important for him, especially to that one person who could almost match him in years and knew exactly how it felt to see people come and go constantly.

He dialled up and waited for his in-build set to connect him to the other end of the line. It seemed to take forever but after three signals he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey HB2)… Guess what, yeah the League… Care to drop by? … Who escaped? "

?

 _Belarus, near the Estonian border._

Slenderman sat on a thick tree branch with his hands behind his head, his nimble tentacles twined around the trunk that he was leaning on, keeping him safely secured on his perch. He was dangling one leg and seemed to be pleased with himself. His entire being radiated satisfaction.

His carefree mood was suddenly disrupted by sound of broken twigs and steps in the fallen leaves. He turned his attention to where the sounds came from and saw two men sneaking in the forest. For a moment he wondered what the meaning of this was but then he realised that they were trying to get to Estonia illegally… He pondered for a moment and came to a conclusion that they had to be either Belarusian KGB or Russian FSB agents, or perhaps some other spies of one kind of another.

Slenderman was well fed lately even though salty water of the Mediterranean Sea destroyed several business suits, and even if he wasn't, adults were not nourishment source for him. They could prove to be entertainment though… With that in mind he vanished from his sitting spot. It would definitely be fun; especially that it was already getting dark.

?

 _Texas. New Mexico._

Black Volkswagen Golf drove smoothly on an empty road, it was getting late and the sun was slowly setting down. The driver was nearing the speed limit but never crossing it as if he was in a hurry but wanted no trouble whatsoever.

"I never knew you had it in you." A short, man with black hair said. He was short enough to have to have a booster seat.

"You didn't think I would leave you like that, did you Leopold?" Kroenen asked with just a note of offense.

"You did. You have escaped a year ago." The other man, Leopold Kurtz huffed.

"I didn't have opportunity to help you. I knew you were in no immediate danger so I waited for opportunity to act." Kroenen shrugged, not tearing his eyes from the road. "You never were a patient kind."

"I am patient enough." Leopold Kurtz growled. "And where are we going? Don't tell me you want to go and try to find von Klempt's hiding hole in Southern America? The man... "

"Why would I want to do that? He's not there and I have no use for his laboratory." Kroenen sighed. He knew that his old friend disliked the other scientist with passion. "And I do not know what happened with his head."

"Good riddance of bad rubbish." Kurtz almost laughed. "You do know that he was using you for your resources."

"The man was a genius... perhaps he still is..." Kroenen replied without much conviction. Sure Herman von Klempt was a mad scientist, but he was a genius... then again so was Leopold Kurtz and himself... and Ilsa was too. And Rasputin never trusted von Klempt... Still, when it came to certain fields Herman von Klempt was the only other person with whom he could truly talk with. Not even Rasputin could do because Rasputin was a Master, a teacher, and von Klempt was a peer.

"Karl, please don't tell me that we're going to look for him." Kurtz whined. If he never saw the damn head in the jar again it would still be too soon. "I know that you owe him for helping you avoiding that Gestapo officer, but you repaid him with excess when you saved his life, you owe him nothing. If anything he owes you."

"We are not going to look for him. If he is alive, he is hiding and the last thing he needs is for someone to find him. And if he is not, then someday I will discover what happened with his remains." Kroenen assured his friend. "And when I do, then I will see what I can do for him, even if it will be only a funeral."

"You don't owe him even that."

"He helped me more than once."

"He didn't have to help you if you weren't keeping that contraband books3)." Kurtz reminded Kroenen4).

"But I needed them for my research." Kroenen insisted.

"You could wait; they were not prohibited after the war."

"What if Fuhrer would win?" Kroenen asked, glancing at his passenger briefly.

"Then you could always assassinate him." Kurtz grinned.

"Oh for the love of... I was never... Leopold, not you too..." Kroenen whined but with his damaged vocal cords it sounded more like a consumptive's grunt.

"I know, it's just the post-war rumour, I was joking." Kurtz smirked. He learned about this during his imprisonment and he decided that it would be a perfect device to torture his old friend every now and then. "But if we're not going to find von Klempt, or his laboratory, then where are we going?"

"The first step is to leave the USA, neither of us cannot stay here, B.P.R.D is searching for both of us." Kroenen replied. "Then we will find a safe hiding place to stay so I can find a way to navigate a safe way to my secret lair through the L-space, or to contact Slenderman and convince him to help us."

"Who is Slenderman?" Leopold Kurtz blinked. He heard the name spoken once or twice by the B.P.R.D agents but that was it.

"It is complicated, but I consider him to be... not an enemy, perhaps strange kind of a friend. Certainly someone with great knowledge."

"Aahhh... "Kurtz smirked again. "You have found yourself new freak friend to replace von Klempt."

"I swear Leopold; you have an obsession with Herman." Kroenen sighed. "Slenderman is an ally, perhaps you will meet him and then you will understand.

"Whatever you say." Kurtz shrugged. "Ummm... how long until we can stop?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to go."

?

 _London Below. House of Arch._

Door let Richard in immediately as he arrived, the man was breathing hard and looked as if he ran. He was bent; supporting himself on the wall, in his right hand was a single white envelope.

"Do you need water Richard?" Door asked. Richard wasn't a man to run around like that. To force him into such a hurry it had to be something urgent.

"I'm fine, just bad condition… huff huff… I need to work on my cardio." He managed to say before having a coughing fit.

"Maybe you should sit?" Door gently led him to a comfy chair. He didn't resist.

"This is for you." He offered her the envelope. "I was told that it was left in a train, and it is Earl's demesne, so he took it but it was addressed to you." He was slowly managing to breathe normally again. "He sent one of his guards to me so I could pass it to you. Looks like someone knew that it could reach you this way."

"Really? But who can it be?" Door took the envelope and examined it.

It was plain white envelope, the kind that anyone can buy in a post office. There was an elegant handwriting on it spelling 'Lady Door of House Portico' and nothing more. But in London Below that was more than enough to let anyone know who this should go to.

"Maybe you can find some answers inside?" Richard suggested. "If you don't want me to be here then I can go." He started to get up.

"No, Richard, stay. I fear it may be connected to the recent events." She took in a sharp breath and opened the envelope. There was a short letter in it. She quickly read it and visibly paled.

"What is it?" Richard wanted to get up instantly but he stumbled a little.

"It's from Slenderman… I didn't expect him to be able to use our language… "Door swallowed. "He has found my sister… And… And he wrote this to tell me where she is."

"Your sister? He gave you your sister's whereabouts?" Richard was shocked. "But why? Not that it's a bad thing, but what do he cares?"

"I do not know, Richard. Slenderman does things for his own reasons and no one knows them but Slenderman himself. Maybe it is a whim?" Door shrugged. "Whatever the reason is, I am going there… I think I know a good route."

"Wait! I'm going with you." Richard decided.

"Why?"

"Just in case, it may be trap." He said and frowned upon seeing Door's reaction. "Hunter didn't give me her knife for no reason."

"Fine. Let's go."

"What, know?"

"I will wait not a single moment longer." Door stated. "I want to know what happened to my sister. I want to see her, even if it will be nothing more than her grave."

Richard didn't argue further. Door indeed knew a good route. There was a picture of a place that she said wasn't far from their destination. And so they went.

There was quite lengthy walk from where they have landed to where the letter was directing them but Richard didn't complain, when he first met Door they have walked a lot more. As long as they wouldn't have to run he was all right.

It was a dark alley, filthy and smelly. It looked like it could be in any city or town on the planet. A place where huge metropolises showed its true, ugly face. The shiny skyscrapers were for tourists and corporation workers. This was what ordinary people often saw; post cards never showed such places because no one really cared about stench, trash, bugs, rodents and homeless. That was where the letter directed them.

The place seemed to be empty, but Door walked into it anyway. The other end was closed by some fence.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" She asked and stepped further into the smelly shadows. "I was told I would find someone here…"

"I'm not going back." There was a defiant voice coming from behind one of the large dumpsters.

"Not going back where?" Door asked. The voice seemed familiar, yet… different. She wasn't sure if it wasn't just her imagination.

"To the foster home. I ran for a reason, you're not taking me back." The voice replied, there was determination in it.

"I'm not here to take you anywhere." Door assured. "I just need to talk, can you show yourself?"

"Why should I?"

"I was told that… I'm looking for my little sister. We were separated and I was told I could find her here." Door explained. "Can you help me?"

"I don't know who your sister is, lady." The voice was determined to not comply.

"Her name is… Back then her name was Ingress." Door didn't give up. "And he has… she had, a tattoo over her right eye. Perhaps it was removed but it would leave a mark…" Door wasn't sure if someone wouldn't try to remove her family's markings from her sister. "She has light brown hair… I remember that it was long, but it may be short now. And she has darn green eyes."

There was silence for a long time, but then a single figure stepped from behind the dumpster. It was a young girl, a teenage, but she was very thin. So thin that it was obvious that she was malnourished. She had light brown hair but it was short and dirty. The tattoo around her right eye was there though.

"I remember people called me Ingress when I was small but then… I don't know what happened… and other people were calling me different name and said that Ingress was stupid one." The girl spoke silently. There wasn't a trace of previous defiance. She seemed scared or shocked now. "They wanted to remove my tattoo but a doctor said that it would leave a bad scar and that I was too young."

Door stared, petrified. It was her sister, but she looked so different now. Taller… and in strange clothes… and looking terribly.

"And they barely noticed me." The girl continued. "I remember having a mother and brother, and sister and father… and they always noticed me. But later, I was taken and no one noticed me anymore. So I ran."

Door covered her mouth with one hand. She had finally found her sister.

"Ingress… I thought you were dead!" She finally spoke. "All these years I thought you were dead! I have lost all hope!" She spread her arms. "Come home with me."

The girl took one step back, unsure.

"Please, don't you remember me? Look, we have the same tattoo." Door stepped closer. "I want to take you to our home, to where you belong. Away from here."

Ingress glanced at Richard and then at Door.

"He is a friend. He helped me a lot." Door assured. "He helped me to defeat the people who took you away."

"Why I was taken away?" Ingress asked. "I don't remember much, I was scared and then they said that I was too young for something and then they didn't come back. Who took me away?"

"Bad people, but they're gone now. You really don't remember much?" Door beckoned for Ingress to come to her. "You must've been very scared, or maybe they gave you drugs? Or a spell? Doesn't matter. I will tell you everything when we're home and you're rested."

"I haven't slept in a bed for months." Ingress admitted. "Are you sure I am your sister? This seems too beautiful to be true."

"Yes. I remember, and you bear our tattoo. I am sure. You are Ingress of House Portico." Door smiled.

"Actually, I think now it is House Door." Richard interrupted shyly. "Lady Ingress of House Door, you are first of the family, Door."

"Lady?" Ingress blinked, she seemed to recall something. "My mum was a Lady." She said. "Lady… Portia. Sometimes I can remember her face."

"Yes. And our father was Lord Portico." Door nodded. "Come. It will take only a moment, I will teach you everything you need to know."

"All these years they have never believed me. Though me to be delusional. Mentally damaged." Ingress grabbed her own head. "Called me a liar and told me to stop make up things! And I was ready to believe them!"

"I will show you the truth, Ingress, and no one will dare to call you a liar again." Door promised. Things would be good now, she has found her sister. Finally, she wasn't the sole survivor of her family.

"I hope you know a good route back." Richard interrupted.

"Any door will do." Door smiled. "For us, all door lead home after all."

The End.

I wanted to make a happy end for Door. It is not perfect, but there is no such thing as perfect happy endings. Or perhaps there is no such thing as happy endings at all but there are endings that are not horrible tragedies, and that's already better than nothing.

1) On a Hive there is no day and night because they're in space. But I imagine that their equivalent of a full day is a "round of shifts" or "shift round" which is the time needed for full shift change – when the cast of the bridge (and the rest of the Hiveship) starts their shifts again.

2) Hellboy, naturally, originally I wanted to write a scene where they talk face to face about London Below, but decided that phone call will be way more climatic.

3) The ones mentioned in chapter 12 "Mad Man's Mind, p2". Herman von Klempt may have had an opinion of a certifiable case, but he was still capable of providing an alibi or help in some other ways.

4) Have you noticed how all the male Nazis in Hellboy have names starting with 'K'? And some females too (Inger von Klempt).


End file.
